Black Moonlight
by Hotarukunn
Summary: A strange phenomenon has caused several to gain magical abilities. They are now called to a school of wizardry to learn more. Several pairings and various genres.
1. Invitations

**Title:** Black Moonlight**  
Chapter:** 1 - Invitations**  
Fandom:** Prince of Tennis/Harry Potter**  
Characters: **A whole shitload of 'em**  
Pairing-notes: **I will add the pairings to the list as I go on.  
**Pairings:** Tezuka/Gakuto, Bane/Saeki, Yukimura/Shiraishi, Atsushi/Mizuki**  
Rating:** T (Will rise)**  
Warnings:** Language (More will be added)  
**Summary:** A strange phenomenon has caused several to gain magical abilities. They are now called to a school of wizardry to learn more.**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own TeniPuri, nor Harry Potter.

**

* * *

**

Tezuka studied the letter in his hand, doubt shining in his eyes.  
Magic? Wizard school? Transfer? Magical translation device?  
As if he would believe something like this, it was probably another prank set up by Gakuto. Oh, he was going to talk to Gakuto as soon as he saw the other boy. Or as soon as he could.  
Picking up the phone on the table in the hall, he dialed his boyfriends number and waited for him to pick up.  
"Kuniii!" a voice was heard. Gakuto sounded -at a loss for better words- bouncy.  
"Gakuto, why have you sent me this?" Tezuka asked, waving the letter in the air as if the Hyotei student could see it.  
"Last time I sent you a text was half an hour ago, isn't this sort of a late response?" Gakuto commented. "Besides, I only said Atobe told us to come to a regular-meeting tomorrow."  
Tezuka frowned. "I know that it most likely was you who sent me this letter. I don't believe in magic and you know that."  
"You got one too? ! Isn't it awesome? We can go study magic! Real magic!" Gakuto shouted cheerfully into the phone. "Have you decided what you want your translation-thing to be?"  
"I am not going to do any of the sorts, and neither are you." Tezuka stated in a deadpan voice. Did Gakuto have to be so persistent on this?  
"Eeh! ? Whyyyy! ?" Gakuto whined, and Tezuka could imagine and practically hear the boy claw at the wall.  
He was just about to reprimand him when the doorbell rang.  
He sighed. "I'll be back in a minute, it seems as if we have a visitor."  
Gakuto muttered something incoherent as Tezuka put down the phone on the table without hanging up.

When he opened the door, he was met by a smiling Fuji, an Eiji that was more or less bouncing up and down the short flight of stairs, and a distraught-looking Kaidoh.  
"Is there something wrong?" He choose to talk to Fuji, seeing as he was the only one being still and standing closest to him.  
"Saa, Tezuka. We wanted to talk to you a bit." Fuji said.  
"Right, you can come in. I'll be back in a moment." Tezuka moved from the doorway to let his three team-mates inside the house, before returning to the phone.  
He was met by a hollow beeping tone, signaling that Gakuto had hung up. Confused, he stood with the phone in his hand until Fuji took it from him, placed it to his ear and then hung up.  
"It seems like Mukahi-kun grew impatient." he said. "Well then Tezuka, where can we talk in private?"  
"Ah." Tezuka blinked and snapped out of his immobilized state. "How did you know that it was Gakuto?"  
"Saa." Fuji's smile widened slightly. "Because you were in such a hurry to return to your conversation."  
"Neh, Tezuka!" Eiji shouted. "What did Mukahi want?"  
Tezuka and Kaidoh winced at the redheads loud voice, causing Fuji to snicker silently.  
"He talked about nonsensical things, such as magical schools in England. He even sent me a letter about it." Tezuka said as he led them to his room. He didn't see the glances his fellow regulars exchanged, and didn't at all expect Eiji to jump at him so that they both toppled over due to Tezuka's loss of balance, falling right into Tezuka's room.  
"Tezuka! You got one too! That's great!" Eiji exclaimed, squeezing the air out of Tezuka with a surprisingly strong grip.  
"Kikumaru!" Tezuka shouted, and Eiji jumped off of him.  
He had a sheepish look on his face. "Eheheh. Sorry, Tezuka."  
"At least we don't really have to explain then, if you've gotten the letter too." Fuji said, seating himself on Tezuka's bed. Kaidoh stood by the door, until Eiji pulled him further into the room as he closed the door at the same time.  
"So you guys are in on Gakuto's prank?" Tezuka asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"It's not a prank!" Eiji protested.  
When Tezuka looked doubtful, Fuji asked, "Do you really think that Mukahi-kun could get Kaidoh to prank you?"  
At this, Tezuka blinked. "Ah, probably not."  
"See, that wasn't so hard." Fuji said. Then he patted on the bed beside him "Sit, Kaidoh."  
Kaidoh looked uncertain for a moment, then sat down where Fuji had told him to.  
"So, what exactly is this all about?" Tezuka asked, sitting down on his swivel-chair. Immediately, Eiji pushed him out of it so that he landed on the floor.  
While annoyed, both by yet another sudden assault and by Eiji spinning on the chair he'd conquered, he just didn't have the strength to shout at the hyper third year again.

"That's what I've been saying the whole time!"

Kaidoh and Tezuka both jumped where they sat, Eiji stopped his spinning abruptly, and Fuji smiled.  
"Gakuto." Tezuka greeted the new addiction in the room. "How did you get in?"  
"Window." Gakuto said in explanation. He latched onto Tezuka and glared at Fuji, who smiled at him innocently.  
Even though Fuji had claimed he didn't have any romantic feelings for his captain anymore, it didn't stop him to be sure to keep Gakuto suspicious of him.

"Please, do keep me out of your common knowledge for all in the world, because I don't care anymore." Tezuka said, deciding he had had enough of boyfriends with hostile auras for the moment. Dating Fuji -being _friends_ with Fuji- had given him far too much of that, and Mukahi Gakuto was not much better either.

"Kuni!" Gakuto exclaimed as Fuji and Eiji did "Tezuka!"  
Tezuka winced at having three boys shouting at him, and seeked Kaidoh's gaze. To his surprise, Kaidoh looked away._  
Oh no, Fuji has him drilled._ Was the only thing that ran through his mind.

"Saa, Tezuka." Fuji spoke. "Will you listen properly? And this time, you'd better believe us."

Tezuka winced again. "Alright then."_  
Yes, he better.._

_

* * *

_

It had taken _hours_ to get into Tezuka's head that he _was_ going to England. Well, it had felt like hours, anyway.  
Now, Gakuto was happily tucked into his boyfriends bed, snuggled up against his boyfriends chest, and with only him and Tezuka completely alone in the room. It didn't go by that he was content with Tezuka's arms wrapped around him and no Fuji around.

Tomorrow, he was going to an early regular-meeting, and Tezuka had called for one with his own regulars, and they -especially Gakuto- had to be up early to get to school on time, but right now, right now, they could take it easy and just rest in each others presence.

* * *

Yukimura stared at Sanada, a blank look on his face. It was an expression that was very rare for the Child of God, and if Renji could say so -which he couldn't- he would say that the expression was very unbecoming on Yukimura's face.  
Nowadays, it was only the captain at Shitenhouji's tennis club who could say such things and get away with it almost unharmed.  
"What," Yukimura said in a cold voice. "did you just say?"  
Sanada shoved his hands into his pockets. "That I have received such letters since I was eleven. I thought that it was pointless to attend."  
Yukimura's gaze hardened at Sanada's words. "You do understand what this means, don't you?"  
Sanada swallowed hard, and glanced up at Yukimura.  
How was it that Yukimura, while a lot shorter than Sanada himself, seemed so much taller than him?  
"Yes."  
"You are to go with us, without any protest." Yukimura said to his fukubuchou. "And you will run laps until you die, or I tell you otherwise. Now."  
Sanada nodded, then ran off to do as Yukimura had told him.

As he ran, he cursed his misfortune to have been born into a wizard family.  
Of course he couldn't have gone, even though it was tarundoru. But it would have been even more tarundoru to leave Yukimura to take care of Rikkai on his own, even if he had Renji by his side.  
Then again. They hadn't started at Rikkai when Sanada turned eleven.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Kentarou exclaimed as he heard the news Saeki brought to him. Hearing the same from both him and Dabide and even Icchan only made it worse. Three of his regulars were going to England. _Three_!  
"Why! ? It's unfair!"

Bane had an immediate urge to hit the first year, because his idiot-senses told him to do so, but this kid wasn't Davide, he was Kentarou, and however little respect their little buchou received from his fellow team-mates, he was still their captain.  
"That's not the point!" he shouted instead. "You should worry about the team, the _team_!"  
"But why do they have magical abilities, when I don't?" Kentarou asked. "I wanna be able to do magic too!"  
"Kentarou.." Saeki shook his head and let out a sigh. "Calm down now."  
"Sae-san..." Kentarou gazed at Saeki, hope shining in his eyes.  
"It's not that much of a big deal, is it? It might be really boring there." Saeki patted Kentarou's back to comfort him. "Don't be jealous."  
"Sae-san... You... You... You don't get it! Bakaaa!" Kentarou sped off at a speed that almost rivaled that of Fudomine's Kamio. Saeki stumbled and fell to the ground, less than gracefully.  
Saeki looked up at Bane in confusion. "What did I do wrong?"  
Bane sighed and buried his face in one of his hands. _Don't hit him, don't hit him.. He's your boyfriend and team-mate, don't hit him..._  
He looked up. "By the way, Sae."  
"Hn?" Saeki tilted his head and stood up, brushing some dirt off of his pants.  
"Why do you have to go to England anyway? Ain't it enough to be with me?"  
"Weeell..." Saeki looked away. "That is, so to say... I want to improve my English, you know? And isn't going to England the best way to do that?"  
Bane nodded, but he still felt that Saeki was hiding something he didn't want to tell him. _Oh well.. I'll let it be for the moment._ He thought as he watched Saeki walk off to look for Kentarou.

* * *

"Eeh, Akutsu, you're going to Hogwort too?" Sengoku asked when he got to know that Akutsu was transferring to England as well.  
The pale boy sent him a glare. "So? Why the fuck do you care?"  
Sengoku placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his palm. "I thought you were gonna turn down the offer."  
"Un," Muromachi, who sat on Sengoku's other side, nodded. "me too."  
Akutsu snorted. "Tch. Try saying no to Taichi without making him looking like a fucking kicked puppy. Dammit he's annoying."  
"So Akutsu likes puppies." Sengoku laughed. The laugh turned into a nervous one when Akutsu sent him a dark 'I'll-fucking-kill-you'-glare. Sengoku scratched his neck and instinctively changed the subject.  
"Sooo, you're going too, Muromachi-kun?"  
"Yes."  
"And so is Dan-kun?" This time, the question was directed to Akutsu, who snorted and stood up.  
"Are? Where are you going? The bell's gonna ring in for class soon." Sengoku asked, then quickly added, "Just asking, you don't have to answer."  
"Smoke." Akutsu stated and stalked off.  
"Right! See ya later!" Sengoku waved after Akutsu, earning several puzzled looks from by-passers.  
"Sengoku-sempai, how can you not be scared of Akutsu-sempai?" Muromachi asked, kicking away a small pebble and watching it bounce off.  
"He's harmless." Sengoku said, waving in dismissal.  
Muromachi gave him a look full of doubt. "Right. He's just shows his affection in a backwards way."  
"Yup!" Sengoku smiled and Muromachi sighed._  
I just can't believe him..._

* * *

Yukimura had finally calmed down, and Sanada had been let back in.  
Just as Akaya arrived just on time for the emergency-meeting that the regulars had been called to, too.  
Niou could barely hold in his laughter when he told Akaya what had happened -or, what he knew of it, Yukimura and Renji hadn't told much more than 'Sanada was a bad boy and had to be punished'.  
The black-haired boy, however, burst out laughing, causing Niou to finally burst. Bunta, who had been snickering to himself already, joined into the laugh, Jackal and Renji smirked, and even Yagyuu hid a small smile.  
Gentlemen did not laugh at others misfortune, after all.  
Yukimura smiled at Sanada, stopping any shouts of 'tarundoru' and 'tawake' that were about to erupt from the fukubuchou.  
"That's alright, Sanada. They deserve a good laugh from time to time."  
Sanada sighed. "If you say so, Yukimura."

When the regulars had calmed down and stopped laughing, Yukimura spoke.  
"As you already know, Sanada has been bad. He hid something very important from me, you see. He should have told me, not only as his buchou but also as his childhood-friend, that he is a wizard."  
"What? !" Akaya shouted, cutting off Yukimura. Yukimura smiled and waited patiently. He had already known -on instinct and through Renji- that this would happen.  
"So you mean that Sanada has been called to that Hogwarts-school too?" Bunta asked. "Seriously?"  
"Oh?" Yukimura turned to gaze at the redhead. "So you mean that you have as well? Why have you been hiding it?"  
"Well, it's not like I've been hiding it, I got to know it just yesterday." Bunta said, picking up a pack of gum from his pocket and popping a bit into his mouth. "I _think_ I got the letter a couple days ago, but my mum forgot, and I found it in my little brothers room. My cousin was trying to turn it into a dress for one of her dolls."  
"While Genichirou seems to have grown up a wizard, it seems as if Bunta, as well as me and Seiichi, has grown these powers as of late." Yanagi stated. Then he turned his attention to Akaya, who had raised his hand. "Yes, Akaya?"  
"I got one of those letter too."  
"I did as well." Yagyuu added as a by-the-way-statement.  
"Puri." Niou grinned. "This's gonna be lots of fun~"

All gazes were turned towards Jackal.  
"No." he said firmly. "My dad's a half-blood wizard, my mom's a muggle, and I'm a squib. I didn't get any magical abilities." he shrugged. "Not that I care that much, I've seen that being a wizard or witch can bring a lot of trouble."  
"What's a suib?" Akaya asked, stumbling over the unfamiliar word.  
"It's 'squib', Akaya. And it's a person without magical powers born to at least one magical parent." Sanada explained.  
Yukimura nodded. "I see. Then I hope that I can leave Rikkai in your hands safely, right, Jackal."  
Jackal swallowed, feeling the pressure of six fellow regulars' scrutinizing gazes.  
"I'll.. I'll do my best."  
"Jackal. You will do better than your best." Sanada said sharply. Jackal flinched.  
"We're counting on you, Jackal." Yanagi said.  
Akaya grinned at him cheerfully as Bunta thumped his back. His gum popped and plastered over half of his face as a layer of an extra, green skin.  
"Don't be too nervous, Kuwahara-kun." Yagyuu advised. Jackal didn't understand how he would be able to follow that advise.  
"Piyo." Niou grinned at him.

Yukimura smiled. "Now that that is settled, let's go and take this time left to practice. Let's go."  
They all quickly filed out of the club-house and made their way to the courts.

There, Akaya turned to Jackal. "What's a mugge anyway?"  
Jackal sighed. Did _he_, who _wasn't_ even a wizard, have to teach them? No, hopefully, Sanada could do that for the most part.

* * *

"So what you're saying," Hanamura frowned as she observed the four boys in front of her. "is that you already _accepted_ the offer to study in _England_, at a school you barely know anything of? How could you be so _irresponsible_? Especially _you_, Kajimoto-kun."  
Kajimoto fidgeted and blushed. "W-well, I talked to Hiro about it first, and then Youhei and Kouhei told me, and also said that their grandparents and older brother all have studied at Hogwarts. So we figured that it would be al...right..." his voice grew quieter as Hanamura's expression grew darker.  
"So my Unit and two of my best singles players, including the captain and vice-captain, are going to a complete different school? In a complete different country? At the other side of the globe?"  
"Basically, yes." Wakato said. "You forgot that it's a school for magicians."  
"Witches and wizards." the Tanaka-twins corrected him in chorus.  
"Sorry, sorry." Wakato grinned at them.  
Hanamura glared at the boys again, then let out a resigned sigh._  
Boys_. Of course, it was all because of the _magic_.

* * *

"_Wait_!" Momo shouted. "So _all_ of us are going? Now that's just so weird, it's just really weird!"  
"I didn't say any of the sorts." Tezuka said.  
"Umm... I'm not a wizard, so I'm not going." Taka said.  
"I got a letter, again." Oishi said. "But I can't."  
"Whaaat? What do you mean you can't?" Eiji whined. "If you're not going, we can't play doubles together, and show them that Seigaku's Golden Pair's the best at doubles!"  
"But Eiji.." Oishi laughed nervously. "Wizards and witches don't play tennis."  
"_What_? !" Momo and Eiji shouted in shock.  
Ryoma sighed. "Then it's simple," he said, pulling down his cap over his eyes, showing that he was ready for a nap. "We'll just make them."  
"Ochibiii!" Eiji glomped Ryoma. "You're a genius after all!"  
"Ah, I see..." Ryoma grumbled. And it had been so comfortable just before that, too. "Please let go, Kikumaru-sempai."  
Eiji grinned and took Ryoma's cap, only to ruffle the first year's hair and place the cap on his own head.

"Buwe!" he grinned, forming a V with his fingers towards Fuji. Fuji smiled at him as if to say 'Good for you, Eiji'.  
Oishi and Tezuka shared a distressed sigh as Ryoma started to chase Eiji in an attempt to retrieve his cap.  
Then Eiji bellowed "I don't think we should bring Inui! He'll be able to _really_ _**kill**_ people with those drinks!"  
All the regulars froze and turned to look at Inui, who looked up from his notebook. "Something wrong?"

Oishi was so happy that he wasn't going, and Tezuka was depressed because he _was_ going.

* * *

"Kamio..." Ishida didn't know what to say.  
Tachibana, on the other hand...  
"England?"  
"Yeah, we decided to go." Kamio said. It was good that Shinji wasn't there, so that their team-mates wouldn't know the exact reason for that decision. "It might be a good experience, and stuff."  
Tachibana nodded, he understood that logic. "I understand, and I will support your decision."  
"Tachibana-san..!" Kamio's eyes were practically sparkling. "Thank you!"  
Tachibana smiled at him. "Go tell Shinji, so that he knows that it's alright."  
"Right!" Kamio spun around and sped off, then he turned around and they could hear a faint "Thanks!"

"What did he say?" Shinji asked, then continued. "I hope that he said yes. It would be awkward if we had to explain, after all."  
Kamio cut him off. "He said yes, and didn't ask any questions! I think I might love Tachibana-san!"  
"That's good." Shinji cast him a sideways glance. "But I thought you loved that Osaka-guy. Really, Kamio can really change his mind. Wasn't it because of him that he wanted to go? Really, and here I go and agree to come with him, even though it would be so much easier to just stay at home. And then he goes and changes his mind. This is the last time I do something like this."  
"Seriously Shinji, there're different types of love." Kamio interjected. "Don't _you_ love anyone?"  
This actually got Shinji to shut up for a moment, then he replied with a simple "no" before letting out another river of words.  
Kamio let out a growl. "Shuuuut uuuup!"

* * *

Chinen didn't really know what to do, and he was quite sure that he was the only one of the Higa Chuu regulars who had been invited to Hogwarts.  
While he really wanted to go and learn more about magic, he also wanted to stay and continue playing tennis with his friends and team-mates.

Would he even be able to get any friends there?  
He knew he looked scary, but he didn't choose his appearance. Well, he did, partially, but that was because he wanted to intimidate his opponents with his looks. He didn't choose to be so tall and skinny, though.  
Would there be anyone that he knew there?

He was split.  
But he probably would go, because his family wanted him to.

The problem was to tell Eishirou and the others..

* * *

Mizuki was on a rampage.  
This, in itself, wasn't unusual. It was that they didn't know _why_ he was upset that was.  
Atsushi ducked to avoid a shoe being thrown by the manager. Mizuki hadn't seen him, had he?

Why had Akazawa told _him_ to be the one to talk sense into Mizuki anyway?  
He sighed, settling behind a toppled over table.  
"Miizuukiii." he said. He heard quick steps coming towards him and looked up just in time to see Mizuki turn a box full of balls over his head.  
Instinctively, Atsushi raised his arms to protect his head from the rain of tennis balls.  
"Jeez, what's gotten you so riled up this time?" he asked, avoiding another shoe. "You usually tell us exactly what's wrong."  
Mizuki snorted. "What do you care? And who gave you that ring? !"  
"Is _that_ why you're so mad?" Atsushi asked, watching Mizuki empty what looked like his fifth or sixth container of balls over the floor. "I got this weird letter about a magic school and stuff, and this was in it. It's some sort of translation-charm or something. It was possible to choose the shape of it, and since I was sure you wouldn't like it if I choose an earring like I wanted, I choose a ring instead." Atsushi frowned. "I didn't think you'd get so upset."  
Mizuki crossed his arms. "You're _my_ boyfriend! What am I supposed to think? !"  
"You could try having some faith in me and at least ask first." Atsushi remarked. Mizuki pouted.  
"Mizuki.." Atsushi reached out a hand. "Peace?"  
Still pouting, Mizuki glanced at him. "Only if you prove to me you-"  
He was cut off by lips covering his, and he eased into the kiss.  
"Alright then, you've proven yourself worthy of forgiveness." Mizuki said, pulling away and swiping a hand over his face in an attempt to brush away the blush colouring his cheeks. "Now clean up this mess."  
"Hey, only me?" Atsushi commented. "It was _you_ who caused this mess in the first place."  
With a grimace, Mizuki turned and bent down. "Alright then, help me."  
"Sure thing."

"So you're going too then, Yuuta?" Fuji asked his brother. "That's nice."  
Yuuta snorted. "I could do without you coming."  
"But without me, you'd miss home too much to be able to take care of yourself."  
Yuuta could hear his brother's teasing tone, and knew he was having fun messing with him. He was _not_ going to take the bait this time. "No, I wouldn't." he protested, proud of his calm tone. "Though I feel sorry for Akazawa-buchou."  
"Hm? Why?"  
"Because Mizuki-san accidentally ruined his letter, when he was upset over something today. I wonder why only Atsushi-sempai's letter wasn't in the clubroom, when mine, Mizuki-san's and buchou's was, though."  
"So Mizuki is going too, then?"  
"Aniki.. You're not planning something weird again, are you..?"  
"Saa." Fuji chuckled. "I look forward to go to the same school as him."  
Yuuta shivered. The older Fuji-boy was definitely up to something bad.

* * *

Gakuto cursed Tezuka for not having woken him on time, and the alarm-clock because it hadn't gone off at the time it was supposed to. He had _seen_ Tezuka set it before they went to bed, too!

He ran into the Hyotei regulars room just as Atobe started talking.  
"Sorry I'm late!" Gakuto shouted, slumping down between Shishido and Yuushi.  
Atobe glared at him and Gakuto muttered another apology.  
"Did you sleep at Tezuka's place again?" Yuushi asked in a whisper as Atobe started talking again.  
"Yea. And the alarm didn't go off."  
"I'm sure you just turned it off in your sleep. You know you tend to do that, right?"  
"Eeehh.?"

"As I have received a letter to attend a magic school in England, I—what?" Atobe snapped the last word at Shishido, who'd started talking.  
"I've got one too, y'know. And Choutaro. Ever thought more people might've gotten invited?"  
Yuushi raised his voice. "Both me and Kenya has received letters like that too."  
"Eeh, your cousin too?" Gakuto asked. "Me too, though. And Tezuka, and Fuji, and Kikumaru and Kaidoh."  
"Me too!" Jirou shouted, fully awake and hyper all of a sudden. "And Hiyoshi! Right, Hiyoshi?"  
Hiyoshi nodded, mumbling something that the others didn't hear.  
"That's many of us, huh.." Yuushi said. He leaned his cheeks against his open palms.  
"Guess you're not special any more, huh, Atobe." Shishido said.  
Atobe frowned, clearly displeased.  
"Then I suppose I can go this year?" Taki stated from where he sat on Yuushi's other side. "It's getting annoying turning down the offer every year anyway."  
"Every.. year...?" Choutaro asked.  
"The first years start at eleven, but I didn't feel like going." Taki explained. "I'm from an old wizard-family, so they get sort of pissy every year when I don't go."  
"Isn't it good enough to go to Hyotei?" Atobe cut in. The pride of his school was part reason for his inquiry, the other part being pure curiosity. But of course, if anyone asked, he would not be curious at all.  
"Sure, but it's standard for witches and wizards to go to a school for wizardry." Taki brushed a strand of well-kept hair from his face. "Going to a muggle-school is practically seen as treason by many pure-bloods. Ah, and muggles are regular people without any magical abilities."  
"Please tell us more, Taki-sempai." Choutaro asked curiously.  
Taki complied. It wasn't often he could talk about his world to people who didn't already know about everything.

* * *

"So, Yuushi called me just now, and told me that all the Hyotei-regulars are going!" Kenya exclaimed. "And apparently half of Seigaku or something!"  
Kintarou bounced around the gathered regulars and started to chant "Koshimae! Koshimae! Is Koshimae coming? Koshimae!"  
"Kin-chan! Sit still!" Shiraishi said.  
Kintarou didn't listen.

"I don't know about Koshimae, but I know that Tezuka, Fuji, Kaidoh and Kikumaru are going." Kenya said in an attempt to calm Kintarou.  
It worked too well, because he slumped down like a crumbled leaf and seemed to sulk. Then he jumped up. "I WANT KOSHIMAE TO COME!"  
Koharu patted the first years back. "There there, Kintarou-san." Kintarou continued to shout and protest, while Koharu started to talk about "Bandana-kyun" and "Kamio-kyun" rapidly, causing Yuuji to sulk.  
"Buchou, please do something about hi-damn." Zaizen let out a low growl as Shiraishi fished his phone out of his pocket to read a mail he just had received. "Seiichi's going!"  
And Shitenhouji's Bible was off in his own world, not hearing a thing of what was going on around him. Yuuji stole a glance at the message. "Nandeyaden, all of Rikkai's going and not only their buchou."  
"I wish buchou'd stop being so disgusting with the phone, I don't want him to do more than making out with it and stuff." Zaizen made a face of immense displeasure.  
Yuuji latched onto him and made a big show of pouting. "It's not disgusting, Hikaru."  
Zaizen tried to get out of his sempai's grip and made another face. When Kintarou suddenly leapt past them, Yuuji took the chance to press a quick kiss to Zaizen's cheek during the confusion of shouting created by the first year. "See, it's not disgusting, not disgusting."

* * *

"Gin-san and Ken-chan's not going!" Kintarou exclaimed sadly. "But I wanted everyone to go!"  
"Kintarou-han," Gin placed a big hand on Kintarou's shoulder. "We'll be taking care of the team for you."  
"Ah, thanks." Kenya said. "Be sure to tell Shiraishi once he snaps out of his Yukimura-only world."  
Koishikawa nodded, hoping that maybe now that all the flashy guys would be in England, people would notice him and understand that _he_ was the fukubuchou, not Kenya.

_**To be continued..**_


	2. Preparations

**Title:** Black Moonlight  
**Chapter:** 2 – Preparations  
**Pairings:** Tezuka/Gakuto, Bane/Saeki, Yukimura/Shiraishi, Atsushi/Mizuki  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Language  
**Summary:** A strange phenomenon has caused several to gain magical abilities. They are now called to a school for wizardry to learn more.

Jirou stared at Atobe through tired eyes and yawned. "Kei-cha-" He yawned again. "-aaan.. What are you doing..?"  
"Exactly how many times have I told you _not_ to call me Kei-chan, Jirou?" Atobe glanced up at Jirou and pushed up his reading-glasses. "And I'm arranging our flight to England. I need a list of everyone we know that are going."  
"Hmmm.." Jirou tilted his head and curled up in the armchair he was sitting in. He leaned his head against the armrest. "You're so nice." He smiled.  
Gakuto snorted as he walked into the regular-room. "Yeah, right."  
"Atobe, I have a list that Kenya sent me," Yuushi said as he followed his doubles partner. "With what members from Shitenhouji and Rikkai going. I heard that a few from St. Rudolph are going as well." He handed Atobe a piece of paper.  
"See Rudoru—huh?" Jirou tilted his head to the side, looking as confused as ever.  
"St. Rudolph, Jirou. You beat your opponent, Seigaku's Fuji's little brother, in less than fifteen minutes." Yuushi remarked as he looked over Atobe's shoulder. "Who else do you know is going, besides Seigaku?"  
"Ibu and Kamio from Fudomine. Some from another no-name school, Mountain-something, a few from that school in Chiba." Atobe replied, showing his list to Yuushi.  
"You sure remember Fudomine, though you didn't play against them. The other two would be.." Yuushi ran his gaze over the papers. "Yamabuki and Rokkaku. Therefore mountain? Atobe, I really admire your memory. You could at least care to remember Rokkaku."  
Atobe snatched the papers out of Yuushi's hands. "If you are only here to leave pity remarks, you might as well leave. And why exactly would I have to remember that run-down school?"  
"Because you pretend to know less then you do. Did you know that their Amane is called 'Hyotei Hyakuningiri'?" Yuushi remarked, sitting down on the table. He tilted Atobe's head upwards with a hand placed on his chin. "Hmm?"  
This time it was Atobe's turn to snort, seemingly unfazed. "Of course I do. Was Hiyoshi his hundredth?"  
Yuushi removed his hand and stood back up. "I wouldn't know, I didn't see it. All I know is that Amane might be stupid, but he's good at tennis."  
"How do you know that, Yuushi?" Gakuto asked. He jumped up to sit on top of a bookshelf. "You met him?"  
"We've played doubles." Yuushi stretched his arms and yawned. "At the Junior Senbatsu."  
"..I thought you played with Kikumaru..." Jirou mumbled. "'I'm tired."  
"That was during the tournament. And you're always tired." Yuushi yawned again.  
Gakuto giggled, then flashed a grin at his friend. "Think it's contagious?"  
Yuushi wiped away tired tears from the corner of his eyes. "I just slept bad."  
"Why is that?" Atobe asked, scribbling something down. "We have a practice-match this afternoon and I will not have any skipping."  
"I don't know, actually." Yuushi slumped down in a sofa that stood far off in a corner. "I'm taking a nap, if you don't mind. Wake me up in time for the game, please."  
"Hn." Atobe looked down at his papers again. Then he spoke to Gakuto, since Jirou had followed Yuushi's example and had fallen asleep. "I want all the regulars on court in two hours. Go tell Shishido and the others."  
Gakuto made a face, but sauntered off. "Whatever."

* * *

Akutsu breathed out a cloud of smoke and scratched his cheek in thought. _Never thought I'd have to go there. Huuhh.._ He took another drag on the cigarette and let the smoke infect his lungs a few seconds, before letting it out with a huff. _Sure mum's happy, but damn, how the hell'm I gonna pay for the fucking books. Diagon Alley's fucking expensive. _He pulled out an envelope from his pocket and unfolded the paper in it. _Jin Akutsu.. invited to Hogwarts school of wizardry and witchcraft.._ Sengoku's naming of the school seemed more accurate to him. _Hogwort.. Hogwart.. Fucking wart. If not for your fucking school, mum wouldn't have to suffer so fucking much.  
_He dropped the cigarette to the ground and ground the heel of his boot against it. _Fifth years will need the following.. Gildroy Lockhart? Who the fuck's that? Why do I need so many fucking books by that fuck?_ He leaned against the wall as he fished for another cigarette. _Dress-robes and robes and uniform and I refuse to get a fucking hat. Why do I have to buy so many of these fucking books? Can't I just use the old ones?  
_

"Tch." He shoved the envelope and supply list back into his pocket. Then he pushed the cigarette between his lips and cupped a hand around his lighter. He lit up the cigarette and let out a puff of smoke. "Fucking bloodsuckers."

Striding down the street, he ignored the strange and worried looks his string of curses earned him, while he made his way to somewhere not at school and not at home. He didn't want to be at school with Sengoku and Dan hanging over his shoulders, going on about Hogwarts and how amazing it was that Akutsu was going as well. Neither did he want to be home, where his mother would fuzz about how happy she was that he finally agreed on going to study magic. _'Just like your dad~'  
__Fuck off, he might as well be dead. See if I care._ He kicked away a stone and watched it bounce down the street. It was halted when it hit a human leg.  
Akutsu glared at the boy who came in his way, seeing tired eyes blink up at him.  
"Fuwaaah!" The blonde boy yawned and rubbed his palm against his hair. "Hii-" He yawned again. "-ii.."  
Akutsu snorted and turned around, giving the stone another kick. It flew down the street like a projectile.  
"Sugooi~!" The boy behind him said, sounding impressed over the sleepiness. "Where am I, bytheway?"  
Akutsu glared at him over his shoulder. "Hell if I care."  
The boy pursued his lips, not caring for the fact that his question wasn't answered properly. "I've seen you somewhere.. Do you play tennis? I do. For Hyotei."  
Akutsu ignored the question and walked off. _Fucking rich-boy._ Then he heard someone shout.  
"**_Jirou!_** Atobe's gonna go _crazy_ if you're late for the practice-match. Why're you _here_? Damnit, do we need to put a _tracker_ on you or something? !"  
Akutsu glanced over his shoulder and saw that the blonde had stood up and was staring after him. He was swaying from side to side and a boy with brown hair and a blue cap had joined him.  
_Fucking annoying idiots. Everyone is.  
_Why did that Jirou-guy remind him of Dan, anyway?

* * *

Jirou turned to grin at Shishido, a goofy grin on his face. "Shishi-chan, he's cool."  
"Hah?" Shishido looked in the direction the boy he'd seen talking to Jirou went. "_Cool?_ You hit your head or something?"  
"Hm?" Jirou looked confused. "No?"  
" … " Shishido stared at Jirou for a moment, then dragged him back towards Hyotei. "We've been looking after you for an _hour_ now. You should have your phone on so we could at least _track_ you."  
"Meh, it's annoying." Jirou commented. "Do you know who he is?"  
Shishido ignored Jirou and strode through the front gates. Then he spotted Taki. "Oi! I found'm!"  
Taki turned around and gave Jirou a glare that promised pain. Jirou winced. "Ahahah.." He laughed nervously. "Sorry?"  
"Try telling that to Atobe." Taki growled. "Do you know how much he's been bitching since he noticed you were gone?"  
"You don't have anything to say about bitching, Taki." Shishido commented. Taki glared at him. "Neither have you."  
"Why don't you start a bitching-club?" Jirou suggested. "Who're we playing against?"  
"Jyousei Shonan." Shishido replied. Taki hissed and strode away. "Don't say stuff like that."  
"Stuff like what?" Jirou asked. Shishido sighed. "Idiot."  
"You. Are. Late." Atobe growled. He glared at Jirou pointedly. "Where were you?"  
"With Akutsu Jin." Shishido said as he wandered off.  
"He's dangerous, y'know." Yuushi said. "He could've attacked you or something."  
"Does Jirou know how to fight?" Gakuto asked. "Or is it better to not fight back?"  
"I would rather not be beaten into a pulp, but I don't think fighting back will do any better." Kajimoto said as he cut into the conversation. "You'd do best to stay away from him, Akutagawa-kun."  
"Akutsu Jin?" Jirou asked.  
"Are you even listening? !" Atobe shouted. When Jirou shouted something about _'sharing the same initials, so cool!'_ while bouncing off, Atobe sighed.  
"It seems like he isn't." Kajimoto said. "My team don't always listen either."  
"At least your team won't be reduced by all of its regulars once September starts." Atobe replied.  
"No. But of half."  
"Oh?" Atobe glanced at his fellow captain. "And why is that?"  
"Me, Hiro, Youhei and Kouhei are going to England to study."  
"To Hogwarts?"  
Kajimoto turned to look at Atobe. "You too?"  
"So it would seem." Atobe stated calmly. "It's not only Hyotei, however."  
"You wouldn't mind telling me more, Atobe?"  
"Of course."

* * *

It seemed like Kentarou had finally forgiven Saeki, though he still sulked somewhat. When Saeki promised to make sure to write often and tell him what was happening, Kentarou got a little happier though.

Now, Amane was packing his bag. His sister Kasumi was standing in the doorway, following his every move. "Do you have to be in such a hurry, Hikaru?" she asked. "I mean, you don't even know how to get to England yet, right?"  
"A friend of Sae-san is going, and knows some people from Hyotei that're flying over the seas overseas." Amane snorted and laughed at his own joke. Then he looked around quickly.  
"Bane-chan's not here, stupid." Kasumi said with a sigh. "Sometimes I wonder when you became so uncute. It was probably because of the tennis."  
Amane glanced over at her. "Tennis is tennis, puns are puns." She just didn't get it.  
"I dunno." She shrugged. "You were just so much cuter when you were petite enough to wear my clothes. Now you're like a giant or something."  
He frowned at Kasumi, then sat down to pet Gingers orange fur. The cat sniffed at his fingers, then licked at them. He smiled and picked her up to fondle her.  
"You going to bring Gin?" Kasumi asked. "She won't like it, the flight."  
"Then I'll just have to kidnap her. " Amane said seriously. "She's mine and I'm not leaving her." Then he giggled. "Kidnapping a cat, catnapping a cat."  
"Your jokes are too weird, little brother of mine." Kasumi turned around. "Good luck getting her into her cage."  
Ginger hissed at the mentioning of the word 'cage'. Yes, that would be the main-problem. Ginger hated the cage. She would not be happy.

"But Nee-san didn't need to remind me of that.." he grumbled as he lay down on his bed. Sure, he didn't understand that it was weird for boys to walk around in dresses when he was so small, but still. _At least they weren't pink.._ Since Kasumi never liked pink, she wore all colours but that one, even if their mother had coaxed her (and him) into a very purple-pink dress. Him more times than her. He had been tricked into it with promises of parfaits.

But he loved parfaits, so he couldn't really say no.. "Aa-aah.." He stretched his legs into the air. "England, neh.." He rolled onto his stomach and picked up his still unshaped translation-device. "But how does this work? I just ask it to turn into a necklace or something?"  
While he pondered, he felt the weight of the item in his hand change, and he opened it. The chunk of material had turned into something that looked like a shark-tooth in metal, and it was dangling in a thin chain. He blinked at it and pursued his lips. _Ooohh.._

He put on the necklace and looked at himself in the mirror. Since his shirt was partly unbuttoned, he could see the tooth shine coldly against his tanned skin. He tilted his head to the side. "Nice. Don't you think so too, Gin?"  
Ginger looked up at him as she jumped down from the bed. She gazed at him, as if to say 'Are you stupid? I don't care.' She yawned. 'Give me food.'  
Amane grinned at her. "Right away, Your Highness." Then he followed her to the kitchen. _I wonder if dad would let me take a parfait.._

* * *

Yagyuu pushed up his glasses and hit another serve. When the ball bounced back at him and he hit it again, he saw Akaya pretend to push up a pair of none-existing glasses and serve. He hit the ball again, trying to ignore the second years antics. When he saw Akaya copy him again after he had pushed up his glasses once more, he hit the ball with too much of a force. The ball buzzed past him and he turned to Akaya sharply. "Kirihara-kun."  
Akaya caught his ball as it bounced back to him. "Yeah?"  
"Do not imitate me." Yagyuu said. "You are acting like Niou-kun."  
Akaya blinked and feigned innocence. "But I just respect Yagyuu-sempai so much, I can't help it."  
Yagyuu stared at him, a blank look on his face. "Then go respect someone else. Like Yukimura-kun or Sanada-kun."  
"But Sanada-san would slap me, and Buchou's busy being buchou." Akaya protested. "And Yagyuu-sempai's not busy, so I thought it was alright."  
"It is bothering me." Yagyuu said, pushing up his glasses so that they caught the sun in the lenses. "You are giving Niou-kun too much credit."  
"No he isn't." Niou said as he strolled over to them. "Yeaagyuh, wanna practice against Girly and Baldy?"  
"I HEARD THAT!" Bunta and Jackal chorused. Bunta louder than Jackal, though Jackal was still heard.  
"Very well." Yagyuu replied. "But you are over-rating yourself. And you should not be so rude to your team-mates."  
"Puri." Niou grinned at Yagyuu and then at Akaya. "Make sure to warm up properly, squirt~"  
Akaya puffed his cheeks. "Who're you calling a squirt! Stupid Niou-sempai!"  
Renji walked over to Akaya as Niou strutted away with a smirk playing on his lips. "If you warm up properly, Akaya, I would like to practice with you."  
"Really?" Akaya smiled. "Okay!"

"Akaya is looking forward to going to England, isn't he?" Yukimura asked Sanada.  
"I really don't understand why it would be something to be so excited over." Sanada said. "But it seems like he does."  
"Sanada."  
"Yes?"  
"Why do you not want to go?" Yukimura inquired.  
"I.. That is.." Sanada looked away for a moment. "I didn't want to abandon you, Yukimura, or the tennis."  
Yukimura gazed up at him. "Sanada.."

* * *

Chinen returned one of Kai's shots and watched the ball hit the line behind himself as the brownhaired boy returned it. It bounced out of his reach as the speed had increased incredibly. Kai had been practising his speed, just so he could beat Kikumaru.  
"Damnit Hiroshi, you should be able ta return that shot easily!" He shouted. "What's up with you? !"

"There's something up with Kai." Rin said to Kite as he watched his doubles partner and their fukubuchou play.  
"He is mad because Kikumaru is going to America." Tanishi said. "I don't care though, I'm gonna train and beat that brat."  
"You won't be able to beat Echizen." Rin commented. "'sides, wasn't it England?"  
"Yes." Kite replied. "It was."  
"And Hiroshi's going too. And Kai's disappointed he can't go so he can beat Kikumaru."  
Tanishi snorted. "He would never be able to beat him anyway."  
"Talking about yourself, Kei?" Kai asked as he and Chinen walked over to them. He slumped down on the bench. "Gah! Waterrr!"  
"Ye're exhausting yerself too much, seriously." Rin commented. "Match, Eishirou?"  
"Of course." Kite picked up his racket and felt how the gut felt. "Have you calmed down, Kai-kun?"  
"Haaai.." Kai muttered as he gulped down water. He handed the bottle to Chinen. "Sorry."  
Chinen shook his head and sipped from the bottle. "It's fine."  
"Thanks." Kai leaned back and let our a huffed breath. "Just a bit pissed's all. I'll be better."  
"I see." Chinen sat down beside Kai. "Because of Kikumaru?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ha! You'll never beat him!" Tanishi said. Kai turned around and hissed at him. "Shut up!"  
"You can't order me around!" Tanishi protested.  
"Can too!" Kai glowered  
"You're not buchou!"  
"Maybe not, but I'm still _fuku_buchou!" Kai shouted.  
Rin and Kite looked at them from where they were practising. Then they looked at each other. "Another bloodbath?"

* * *

Eiji grinned and poked Ryoma's cheek. "Ochibi~ Wakey wakey~"  
"I _am_ awake, Kikumaru-sempai.." Ryoma muttered. "_What?_"  
"You packed?"  
Ryoma tipped his head to the side. "Done."  
"Aw, and I was hoping to be able to help a little." Eiji whined.  
"You'd just be in the way anyway." Ryoma muttered. "Besides, you can help Fuji-sempai or something."  
"But- but- I wanted to see Karupin before we go!" Eiji wailed sadly.  
"You'll see her on the plane. I'm going to bring her onto the plane with me, and I don't care what the Monkey King says." Ryoma said, settling back. "That's tomorrow, right?"  
"Well, yeah, since we're going with a bus to Atobe's airport..." Eiji then shouted. "I can't believe he has _his _**_own_** airport!"  
"It's Atobe, after all." Fuji said. Eiji and Ryoma jumped and turned to Fuji.  
"Nya! How long've you been here, Fujiko? !"  
"A while." Fuji smiled. "But Echizen, I don't want Eiji rummaging through my things. He don't have any ability to pack."  
"So mean!" Eiji exclaimed. "Fujiko, you're so mean!"  
"It's true, tough. You don't have any ability to organize things." Fuji replied, patting Eiji on the head to comfort him. Eiji leaned into the touch, then jumped up and glared at his two team-mates with a pout. "You're both so mean!"  
"Eiji.." Oishi said nervously. "Please, don't shout."

* * *

"Fssuu.." Kaidoh hissed, looking up from his notepad. "What?"  
"You don't have to be so grumpy, nii-chan." Hazue said, sitting down on Kaidoh's bed. It bounced a little and he tilted his head to look at his older brother. "You're going away tomorrow, right?"  
"Ah." Kaidoh nodded.  
"What're you writing?" Hazue asked, crawling over the bed to place his arms on Kaidoh's desk and cradle his chin against them. Kaidoh quickly pulled the notebook to his chest. "Nothing."  
"Hmm.." Hazue gazed at him, then dropped back down on the bed. "Neh, nii-chan?"  
Kaidoh turned his gaze to see Hazue stare up into the ceiling.  
"What's it feel like to be in love?"  
Kaidoh blinked, couldn't help but blush, and he put away his notebook. "Weird." he replied.  
Hazue rolled over onto his stomach and looked at Kaidoh. "Weird, huh.. Nii-chan, you're the weird one."  
At this comment, Kaidoh frowned and hissed. Hazue grinned at him. Then he bounced to his feet and walked over to his brother, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. When Kaidoh blushed, he grinned again. "Good luck in England, nii-chan."

For some reason, Hazue had been impatient to go to bed that evening. He went to bed early, Kaidoh saw him go into his room and turn off the lights.  
When Kaidoh returned to his room a while later after having been to the bathroom for a shower, however, he found Hazue asleep in there, tucked under green bed covers. A small smile formed on his lips as he brushed a hand through Hazue's hair. "I guess it can't be helped.." he mumbled as he slipped in under the covers as well. "Good night, Hazue."

* * *

Yuushi growled when Kenya crawled down beside him in his bed. "You have your own bed you know."  
"Kin-chan stole it." Kenya stated and poked Yuushi's cheek. "So let's share bed like we used to."  
"_That_," Yuushi sighed. "was when we were kids."  
"We're still kids, stupid." the blonde cousin grinned. "Anyway, it's just for one night."  
"It was _Atobe_ who offered you to go with us, not me. He should be responsible for those who have to travel to Tokyo. Not me." Yuushi grumbled.  
"Shiraishi's at Yukimura's in Kanagawa, though. You should be glad to see your dear cousin and kouhais." Kenya rolled over and gazed at him. "You don't _really_ mind, right?"  
"Well.. _You_ for one is annoying. Konjiki's as annoying as ever, Tooyama's still loud, Zaizen's still an obnoxious little brat, Hitouji's like he is and you too. Kenya's the most annoying one though."  
"Hey!" Kenya sat up on top of Yuushi. "I'm not annoying."  
"That's for me to decide." Yuushi said and shoved at Kenya. "Get off."  
"But Yuuuushiii!" Kenya shook him. "You're supposed to say I'm your favourite cousin."  
"Who says I need to do that?"  
"Stupid." Kenya lay down, but didn't move from on top of Yuushi, who let out a displeased grunt and decided to just go to sleep, because Kenya wouldn't let go yet.

* * *

Next morning, Zaizen was awoken by Kintarou. "Zaizen! Wake up! Are we going yet? ! I want to see Koshimae!" Kintarou tugged at Zaizen's bedsheets and shirt. "Up! Up! Up!"  
"Urgh.." Zaizen rolled over and looked at Kintarou. "What time is it..?"  
"Seven!"  
"..too early.." He pulled his pillow over his head. "Take it later..." Kintarou pouted, then pounced at Yuuji, who was on the futon next to Zaizen.  
"Wake up!"  
Yuuji sat upright and stared around widely. "Where's the fire? !"  
Zaizen's voice was heard through the pillow. "On top of you, called Kin-chan."  
"Oh.." Yuuji turned to look around the room. "Is Kenya and Yuushi still sleeping?"  
"Yea. Think so..." Zaizen rolled around and slid down on the floor. "Sempai, it's too early.."  
"What time was it? Seven? Then we need to get out of bed." Yuuji shook Koharu in the futon on his other side. "Koharu."  
"I'm awake." Koharu said. "And I've already tried to wake up Kenya and his cousin."  
"..oh..." Yuuji turned back to Zaizen. "Then it's just you, Hikaru."  
Zaizen stared up at him and blinked slowly. "Do I have to? It's just troublesome anyway."  
"Now, you've already accepted going, haven't you?" Koharu asked.  
Zaizen yawned and sat up. "...'lright then..."

As Zaizen finally got out of bed, the others had managed to wake up Kenya and Yuushi. With a lot of help from Kintarou, who happily jumped them awake with loud shouting.  
"Kintarou, you don't need to wake up Yuushi's parents, you know." Kenya muttered when they heard sounds that indicated that he had. "Geez."

They were greeted by Yuushi's mother, Kazumi, when they came down to the kitchen. She and her son looked both the same amount of newly-awake and so similar. Zaizen picked up his phone from his pocket and pressed several buttons. When Kintarou tried to see what he was doing, he slipped it back into his pocket. There was a sudden noise and Kenya was both gone and back in a flash.  
"Zaizeeen!" he shouted. "What's this stuff? ! Can't you just stop it? !"  
Zaizen looked up with a questioning gaze. "What?"  
"Your blog! What's this, 'Oshitari-senpai's cousin in Tokyo and his mother could be sisters'! ?"  
Yuushi quickly turned to Zaizen, who shrugged. "I just write what's true."  
"You just badmouth people!" Kenya protested. "Every single post you make is filled with crap!"  
"No they're not."  
"Yes they are!"  
"Boys." Kazumi said. "Don't fight, will you." She ushered Kenya back into his seat and smiled at them. "It's not good for your health."  
"Mom.." Yuushi looked her in confusion.  
"Yes, dear?" Kazumi smiled pleasantly at her son. Yuushi shook his head. "Nothing." _When did she turn so... nice..?_

* * *

Kamio raced past Shinji and then stopped abruptly to shout back at him. "Hurry _up_! We don't have all day, idiot!"  
"Aa-aah.." Shinji sighed and followed without hastening his pace in the least. "Kamio is always in such a hurry. I don't understand what it is that he's so happy for. It's not as if he hasn't seen a bus before. Maybe it's the plane, yes, that must be it. It's because he's never rode on a plane before. Neither have I, though.. I wonder how it feels. Is it scary? I've read about accidents and planes cracking in the middle and -"  
"_**Shinji!**_" Kamio were fuming now. "Come _on_! Stop talking about scary things already!"  
"It's not that scary. Is Kamio scared, I wonder. It seems like it. But what is there to be afraid of? It's not like the plane really _will_ go off or fall or catch fire. And even if it _would_, I'm sure that since it's Atobe's plane, it'll be alright. Because Atobe is rich. I wonder how it is to be rich. Ah, how nice, to have a lot of money and not have to worry about food and clothes and living. I wonder if he would let us have some money. That would be nice. On the other hand, it wouldn't be nice to get into a debt-trap. But then again-"  
"_**SHINJI!**_" Kamio stomped back to him and grabbed his arm. "You're too slow! Stop talking! Shut up!"  
"Now Kamio is shouting again. A-ah. I wish he could stop it. He's not the only one being loud though. I wonder why people are so loud. Like that Momoshiro that Kamio always fights with."  
Kamio swore under his breath and decided to just ignore Shinji. It was better not to listen to him, anyway.

* * *

They had reached Atobe's airport. It was huge.  
In front of them were the plane that was going to take them to England. That, too, was huge.  
The only ones who weren't gawking at it was Hyotei, who were used to it since, well, it was Atobe, after all, Tezuka, who was as stoic as ever, Fuji, who was smiling as always, and Mizuki, who were doing very good, but not perfectly, at hiding his awe.  
"Uhbyeeh.." Eiji made a small sound, then asked, at the same time as Itsuki; "Why does it have to be so _big_?"  
"Ahn?" Atobe turned to look at both of them with a raised eyebrow. "This is my smallest jet."  
"Smallest! ?" Kamio bellowed. "Seriously? !"  
"Since it's Atobe-san, it has to be true.." Yuuta mumbled. Momoshiro patted his back.  
"As soon as the air plane was invented, things were looking up." Amane said, snorting at his own joke. Then he looked around.  
"Bane-san's not here." Saeki said. Instantly, Amane stopped looking for said sempai.  
"He's stupid alright.." Gakuto whispered to Yuushi, who only pushed up his glasses so that they glinted in the sun. Gakuto made a displeased face. "You're no fun, Yuushi."  
"Why don't you go annoy Tezuka?" Yuushi suggested. Gakuto stuck out his tongue at him, then went over to his mentioned boyfriend.  
"Oshitari." Atobe said. Two Oshitari's answered him _'yes?'_ and he sighed. "Not you." He waved at Kenya and Zaizen snorted, starting to type on his phone again.  
"What is it, Atobe?" Yuushi asked with a sigh, watching as Kenya tried to steal Zaizen's phone to stop him from posting anything else on his blog.  
"Do you know when Rikkai will be here?"  
Yuushi shrugged, then made a motion towards the gate. "They're already here."  
"Hello." Yukimura greeted. Kintarou bounced over and latched on to Shiraishi, who was standing among the Rikkai-regulars. "Shiraishi! Do you know, do you know what Zaizen did this morning? !"  
"Atobe." Sanada cut off. He glared at Hyotei's captain. "I hope you do know that you cannot bring Kabaji with you, unless he was invited as well."  
Atobe frowned. "Ore-sama can do so if he wants."  
"No, you can't." Taki said, just as Sanada was about to do the same. "It doesn't work that way."

It took around half an hour to convince Atobe that no, he could not bring Kabaji, at least not to Hogwarts.  
In the end, it was decided that Kabaji would stay and watch out for the team in the others absence.  
Sengoku grinned and flung an arm over Atobe's shoulder. "Now now, Keigo-kun, don't sulk." He poked Atobe's nose, and laughed when Atobe glared at him darkly.  
"Does nothing scare him?" Youhei asked his brother.  
"He's been spending too much time with that guy, I think." Kouhei replied. They both looked over at Akutsu, who was standing a bit away from the group of regulars, smoking and trying to  
ignore both Dan and Jirou, who were chatting away without noticing that he wasn't listening or answering their questions respectively.

* * *

Bunta sat down in an empty seat with a sigh. "Ugh, brats.."  
"Who are?"  
The redhead turned his head and saw the white-haired boy from Rokkaku beside him. "Ah, my little brothers and my girl cousin."  
"Younger family members? I see. Yes, they can be exhausting, I agree." Saeki smiled at him warmly.  
"So you have younger siblings?" Bunta asked.  
Saeki laughed. "No, I have an older sister, though. I know that Davide is a younger brother, though, and I've heard a lot from his sister."  
"..." Bunta stared at Saeki for a while, raised an eyebrow, then turned away with a sigh.  
"He-hey..!" Saeki said nervously. Then he saw Bunta shake and heard him snicker. He smiled. This kid seemed nice.

* * *

_To be continued.._


	3. Trip and Arrivals

**Title:** Black Moonlight, chapter 3 – Trip and arrival  
**Pairings:** Tezuka/Gakuto, Yukimura/Shiraishi, Atsushi/Mizuki.A couple of new pairings are creeping their way in.  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Language, a few innuendos

Sanada looked out through the window and tried his best to ignore Yukimura and Shiraishi, who were sitting _very_ close to each other. They were talking to each other in low voices, sweet nonsense words, tennis, anything between the earth and sky. It made Sanada feel somewhat sick to hear them. He sighed. Why did Yukimura and Shiraishi have to be so... lovey-dovey..? It was incredibly disturbing. He looked at the ground and could see it moving, slowly at first, then with more speed. He clenched his teeth and when the plane lifted, he heard a shout. "I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING! WHAT DO I _DOOOO_? !", causing him to loose his concentration and unclench his teeth. He felt his ears deafen and cursed in his mind over being distracted by Shitenhouji's rookie. He glared at Shiraishi, but said captain didn't hear a word of what was going on around him. Unsurprising. Yukimura didn't hear, or he just didn't care. The latter was more believable.  
There would be no help from them, there.

"Kin-chan! Calm down!" Kenya tried to get the currently deafened kid to stop shouting, and Yuushi sighed. As soon as the plane steadied itself – without Kintarou stopping his shouting for even a moment – he stood up and left his cousin with his hyper-panicked team-mate. Kenya continued to shout at the first year.  
He walked forward in the plane to look for another empty seat. He spotted Atobe in one of the couches with laptop in his lap and phone pressed to his ear. Atobe was already working, huh? He sure seemed to have a lot to do. Well, he knew how it felt with parental pressure, so he couldn't say he _didn't_ understand. Had his parents decided, Yuushi would not be playing tennis, and he would be working just as much as Atobe had to. But Yuushi had refused. Atobe was just too selfless to say no, however weird it sounded to say that about Atobe of all.  
Yuushi sighed and continued his pacing. He walked right into Rikkai Dai's Yagyuu Hiroshi. "Ah, sorry." Yuushi excused himself.  
"No, pardon me." Yagyuu apologized as well. "If you decided to change seats, you are free to take mine. I cannot sit close by Niou-kun and the rest any longer." And he passed Yuushi to go further back.  
Yuushi looked after him for a moment, then tuned to proceed further up to the plane's nose.  
When he spotted the mentioned Niou, he was sitting with Chotarou, and arguing with Shishido, who was sitting beside said junior. He could also see the Tanaka-twins, the short-haired one looking somewhat dazed, for some reason. Yuushi shrugged and sat down in the empty seat beside Choutaro.  
"Oshitari-san!" Choutaro gave him a nervous smile. "Could you help me calm down Shishido-san and Niou-san? They won't stop fighting."  
"I can see that." Yuushi replied, then turned to his other team mate. "Shishido, you're scaring your boyfriend."  
"B-b-boyfriend? !" Shishido sputtered, turning to snap at Yuushi as his face flushed a deep red. "I don't have any boyfriend!"  
"Hmmm..." Yuushi smirked and Shishido frowned at the knowing glint in the tensai's eyes. "Oshitari!"

Atobe sighed and slipped a hand through his hair. He stretched and suppressed a yawn. He had been up all night to make up for the lost work he was supposed to do when he arranged the trip to England, and now he had new work. Like, who was going to take the places of the regulars?  
Why couldn't just Sakakai-sensei care for that? Of course, Atobe wanted to make sure that everything went smoothly, but it was always Sakaki-sensei who decided who was allowed to be a regular.  
He also had gotten more work from his father, and his head was heavy with all the facts and figures.  
Someone suddenly stood beside him, and Atobe cast a glance to the side. Sengoku.  
"Yo~ What're you doing?" Sengoku chimed and sat down beside Atobe.  
"Working." Atobe replied with a low grunt. "Please leave, Sengoku."  
"Don't wanna." Sengoku leaned across Atobe's lap and peeked at the screen. "Uwaa~" He whistled. "So many letters and numbers. Do you get all that?"  
"Yes." Atobe gave Sengoku's head a shove, causing the red head to slump back in the other part of the sofa. "Don't be in the way."  
"Oooh, I'm not in the way." Sengoku smiled and leaned his cheek against Atobe's shoulder. "It's cozy like this."  
"No." Atobe snapped. "I have to finish this within the hour, and it'll be impossible to concentrate if you're here."  
"Because I'm so sexy, I'm sure~"  
When Atobe stared at him with a blank expression, Sengoku winked at him. Atobe snorted. "You never shut up, it's annoying."  
"I can shut up, too." Sengoku protested with a small pout.  
"Then try to be quiet for five minutes." Atobe said, not taking his eyes from the screen as he scrolled down the webpage he was browsing for information. Sengoku nodded and closed his mouth, staring at the laptop screen.  
"By the way Atobe–––"  
"That wasn't even a _whole_ minute, Sengoku."

"Tezuka."  
Tezuka turned to look at Fuji, who stood in the aisle beside him. "What is it, Fuji?" he asked. Gakuto glowered at the tensai.  
"I was wondering if you knew anything about our living arrangements while we are in London." Fuji smiled and decidedly ignored the redhead. Tezuka frowned.  
"Would it not be easier to ask Atobe about that?"  
"Saa." Fuji let out a small chuckle and tilted his head to the side. "He seem to be busy with Sengoku."  
"Eh?" Gakuto sounded as confused as Tezuka felt, and bounced up in his seat to see what was going on. He ignored Tezuka's comment 'Gakuto, please sit down', and eyed his captain. He could see Sengoku talking rapidly and Atobe looking very annoyed. "Eh, how boring." He sat down and bounced a little in his seat. Then he clutched to his boyfriend's arm. "Kuni, let's play a game."  
"Could it wait, Gakuto?" Tezuka asked. Gakuto pouted, but didn't say anything as Tezuka turned back to Fuji. "Atobe mentioned having arranged rooms at a hotel or something of the likes with the help of Taki. Other then that, I know nothing more then you do."  
"Then you know nothing at all." Gakuto commented, unable to stay quiet any longer. He patted Tezuka on top of the head. "But don't feel sad, Kuni, because I will–!"  
"I am not feeling sad, Gakuto." Tezuka cut him off. "Was there something else, Fuji?"  
"Saa." Fuji smiled. "I'm going to go see if Yuuta is back from the toilet."

Fuji found Yuuta sitting with his teammates and Momo and Ryoma. Mizuki was rummaging through his bag after something, Yuuta was looking out the window while talking to the two Seigaku-regulars, and Atsushi looked green. Literally.  
"Ara, I see that you are getting along. Is something the matter, Kisarazu-kun?"  
Mizuki frowned and glared up at Fuji for a moment, before turning back to his bag. Atsushi didn't reply or react at all.  
Yuuta, seemingly distracted, did not really react either. "Is the conversation that interesting?" Fuji asked with a smile plastered on his lips. The smile spread in amusement. "Or maybe it's the company that is?"  
This time, Yuuta looked up, as well as Momo and Ryoma. Exclamations of "Aniki!" and "Fuji-senpai!" was heard.  
Fuji looked between Yuuta and Momo, and the both juniors blushed. Ryoma was the one to break Fuji's stare. "Fuji-senpai, they've been flirting with each other since we left, it's starting to get boring."  
"Oh." Fuji glanced at the two again, and saw their blushes deepen to a nice shade of tomato. At the same time, Mizuki seemed to finally find what he was looking for. Fuji glanced at him and saw a purple plastic bag in his lap, which he was digging around in. "Here, Atsushi-kun." He handed his teammate another type of plastic bag and then told him to open his mouth and suck on the round pill he put in his mouth. "I don't understand why you're _still_ motion-sick. Didn't you _take_ the medicine?"  
"I did..." Atsushi replied wearily. Mizuki sighed, then glared as Fuji turned to look at them.  
"I didn't know it was possible to get motion-sick on planes." He giggled. "I suppose one learn something new every day, ne?"  
Atsushi muttered something, then quickly leaned over the sick bag. Mizuki patted his back and stared up at Fuji darkly, while quaims seemed to hit the boy beside him. "What do you want, Fuji Syuusuke?"  
"Saa." Fuji tilted his head to the side. "Not that I know who you are, but I was looking for Yuuta."  
Mizuki's eyebrow twitched, then he looked down when he felt something over his hand. Atsushi's hand was lightly squeezing his, and Mizuki looked up to see that the senior had stopped quaiming. For the moment.  
Atsushi turned a chilly glare towards Fuji. "Leave Mizuki alone, will you?"  
"It doesn't seem very serious when you have that color on your face, Kisarazu-kun." Fuji replied, but turned away none the less. "I suppose I'll go look for someone else to keep me company. Wouldn't want to become like that curlyhaired one."  
"Ah, Fuji-senpai, wait for me." Ryoma rose, saw Yuuta send an apologizing look towards his two senpai only to turn back to Momo. Ryoma followed Fuji, because he was bored sitting beside those two.

"Why is your hair cut so straight?"  
Taki looked up from his magazine to see the brown haired Rokkaku-senior stand beside him, head tilted to his left and wonder shining in his eyes. Taki raised an eyebrow. "Because I like it like this. Why are you asking?"  
"Oooh.." The boy's eyes widened. "You asked me a question. Nande? Nande?"  
"Why, you say.." Taki sighed. "First of, sit down, will you? It's dangerous to walk around in the plane."  
"It is? Why?" The boy sat down beside him.  
"Because there's pockets in the air and the plane might jump in them." Taki replied. "What was your name again?"  
A weird sound came from the boys nose as he smiled at him. "Itsuki Marehiko, but you can call me Icchan."  
"I'm Taki Haginosuke." Taki nodded. "What's with those 'shpoof'-sounds?"  
Itsuki looked confused, then smiled. "Don't know! Why do you keep asking me questions?"  
He was beaming now, Taki noticed. Was he really that happy for people asking him stuff? _Heeh, odd kid._ "I can't?"  
Itsuki shook his head, smile never fading. "What are you reading?"  
Taki smiled back then, and decided that _this kid's sorta nice_. He was.. pure, so to say. Very pure.

Shinji and Kamio were both bored, though Kamio was casting glances further up in the plane from time to time and Shinji was muttering to himself. The one who got annoyed at the other first was, maybe for the first time, Shinji. He pulled a tennis ball from his pants pocket and threw it at Kamio, who caught it more on reflex than anything else.  
"Heh? Shinji?" Kamio sounded confused, and Shinji frowned.  
"You're staring and staring and turning your head to look at him even though you can't see him from here. Kamio, it's annoying."  
"A-ah... Uh.. Sorry..?" Kamio looked down at the ball in his hands, then threw it back to Shinji, who caught it. "But you know," He caught the ball as Shinji threw it back to him and they started to throw it between each other. "I can't really help it."  
"Haah. But Kamio usually manage to focus on his music, now he can't. I just find it sort of odd."  
"Is that so. Well, if you felt the same sort of stuff, would you be able to concentrate when the person you're feeling for is so close?"  
"I wouldn't know. I've never been in love."  
"I know that, you've told me already."  
"It's not easy to know when Kamio's listening and when he isn't."  
"Oh shut up, Shinji. It's the same with you, so you can't really say things about that."  
"Huuuh... I see. Maybe so. But Kamio never listen to me, because he's busy day-dreaming."  
"You daydream more than me, Shinji." Kamio cut him off and frowned. "This and that and about anything and nothing. You just voice it a lot of times."  
"No I don't. That's just Kamio's imagination."  
"It's not. You mumble all the time, you know."  
Shinji tilted his head to the side, then turned to look at Sanada, who just passed. "Do I?" He threw back the ball to Kamio, who glared at the senior.  
"Do what?" Sanada looked puzzled, and Shinji explained. "Kamio says I'm mumbling all the time. Do I do that? Weren't you sitting with Yukimura-san and Shiraishi-san, anyway?"  
"Ah.." Sanada frowned. "You do. And yes, I was."  
"Then why did you go here? The toilet's in the other end." Kamio commented, throwing the ball to Sanada, who caught it with one hand.  
"They're flirting all the time." Sanada commented. Kamio nodded and Shinji looked between them.  
"Have I missed something? Why would they do that? Unless they're dating. Are they? Maybe they are. But it's not necessary for people to date just because they're flirting. Right? Right. So maybe they aren't. But then again, I've seen them together, and they act like I think Kamio would like to act with that Osa–"  
"SHINJI!" Kamio shouted, throwing the ball that Shinji just threw to him right at him as hard as he could. Shinji caught it and frowned at his friend, then noticed that Sanada was still there. "Oh, Kamio, are you embarrassed? You don't have to–"  
"Just shut uuuup!" Kamio whined.  
"Hm." Shinji grunted and threw the ball to Sanada. "So are they? Dating."  
Sanada sighed. "Yes."  
"And you're annoyed because they're acting like Kamio want to do with–"  
"I told you to stop that, damnit!" Kamio cut him off again. "Stupid Shinji."

Fuji and Ryoma had finally found somewhere to sit, though they had had to tell Sanada to move. Sanada had at that time been standing up, but had sat down by Shinji och Kamio.

* * *

  
Now they were sitting with Dan, who apparently had given up on looking for Akutsu. He _had_ boarded the plane, that, the boy was sure of, but he still couldn't find him anywhere on it. Ryoma didn't mention that he had seen Akutsu go back to the luggage-section, even though it would've been amusing to see Akutsu looking annoyed. It was calmer this way.  
Then there was Chinen, who looked somewhat confused, since the energic first year was talking and talking and talking with him. He seemed to actually feel relieved that Ryoma and Fuji came, so that Dan didn't _only_ focus on talking to him, since the third one that had been there from the beginning was a sleeping Muromachi. Earlier, Sengoku had been sitting there as well, but he was still at the front, annoying Atobe.

Akutsu had, as noted by Ryoma, gone back to the luggage to get away from Dan. The teen had moved around the bags somewhat to open a space for himself to rest at. He had an unlit cigarette between his lips – because even though he felt the need to smoke, he didn't want the plane to explode or something of the sorts.  
And he had _not_ wanted to have the company he now had.  
Though Akutagawa Jirou currently was asleep, Akutsu still thought he was annoying. Because did he _have_ to have such a bone-crushing grip? He wasn't a damn pillow for fucks sake!  
Well, at least he wasn't hyper-active and talking, like Dan would have been. This one could actually _be_ quiet, even if it was only while he was asleep.  
If he could only pry away those arms around his waist, he could go somewhere else and not be so close to this.. sheep. Because he seemed to be one, seriously. What was with that extremely fluffy head of hair, anyway?  
He didn't really want to admit it, but it was sort of comfortable. And warm.  
It wasn't _his_ fault that he fell asleep, really. He just did. 

* * *

The flight ended after hours and hours of flying, and when they got to the airport, their baggage were loaded in the trunks of the cars that were standing waiting. Itsuki, who kept close to Taki in fear of loosing sight of people he knew, asked "Why are the cars so long?"  
Taki looked at him, wrung out of Itsuki's grip on his arm and took the others hand instead. "Ask Atobe. They're his." Then he called out to Atobe. "Did you make sure the drivers got the map, Atobe?"  
"Of course." Atobe replied. "I do hope they are accurate."  
"You wouldn't know." Taki said with a smirk and tugged Itsuki with him into one of the waiting cars.  
There were five cars, and there were forty-six of them, so the numbers of people in each varied sightly.

Akutsu was annoyed. There were too many people in the car, and too loud, with that one sleeping guy across his lap _again_ – he shoved him down onto the floor of the car right away, though – and then there was Sengoku, those two Fudomine-kids talking non-stop and Tezuka and his red headed boyfriend and that weird guy he didn't know the name of but was from the school that Kawamura fought a power-player from. And then that stick-up-the-ass cap-guy.  
So he was annoyed. _Very_ annoyed. Couldn't he just beat them up so they shut their fucking mouths and left him alone? But no, apparently not. And that guy, was he _staring_ at him with that _disgustingly perverted _look? Fuck, he just wanted to get out of there.

"How come all of us ended up in the same car?" Wakato asked, looking at his boyfriend and their Unit. Then he looked at the other occupants in the car. "Are you guys from the same school?"  
"Me and Muromachi-senapi are from Yamabuki-desu, and Chinen-san is from Higa-desu." Dan chirped.  
_Good._ Wakato thought. _Now I don't even have to ask for names. Except...  
_"Dan, you don't have to answer for all of us." Muromachi mumbled. "But there's no point in telling you that, is it?"  
"Ah, I'm sorry-desu!" Dan apologized. "I didn't know you wanted to say that, Muromachi-senpai-desu!"  
"Ah, no..." Muromachi sighed. "It's fine. Just.. calm down.."  
"Okay-desu!" Dan chirped and then turned to tell the Jyousei-players who they were, and lot of other data he had on them. Muromachi sighed again. This would be one long half-hour.

The loudest car was not Akutsu's, even if Akutsu would have thought so. Then again, he hadn't been bothered by Kintarou when the plane had started.  
It was really the car in which Taki had dragged Itsuki. Because they had ended up getting both Kintarou and Ryoma, which made the Osakan extremely happy. It didn't help that they also had Eiji and Fuji, Saeki, Bunta and _both_ Oshitari's.  
Said cousins were currently in a verbal fight, spitting insults at each other.  
It was really unknown how the fight had started, and maybe even Kenya and Yuushi didn't remember the reason. They seemed to have fun, throwing insults at each other. Or, Yuushi did.  
Kenya, on the other hand, seemed to suffer quite from the comments about 'slow' and talking about 'slow things'. _That_ though – Kenya's reactions to the unusual insults – were very entertaining, and even Kintarou could be distracted from suffocating Ryoma by the bickering cousins. It wasn't enough to make Ryoma able to get out of the grip completely, however.

Mizuki was sighing over Atsushi being motion-sick again. He had gotten better once they had gone off the plane, but once their car had started moving, he had slumped against Mizuki and muttered something only the curly-haired boy heard. Mizuki handed him a new sick bag, and Atobe wrinkled his nose to say something about not stenching up his car. He stopped and glared at Shiraishi and Yukimura, who seemed to be off in their own universe. "Are they always like that?" he asked Zaizen who sat beside him. Zaizen cast an uninterested glance towards the two. Then he turned back to his phone's display. "Yes." he replied. "It's annoying."  
"Now now, Zaizen." Chitose said, then smiled when said boy glared at him from beneath his bangs. "There's nothing wrong with being in love."  
"Says the leech who's got his eyes on the Seigaku acrobat." Zaizen retorted passively.  
"Eeeh, you like Eiji-senpai?" Momo asked as he butted into the conversation. Then he blushed as Yuuta snuggled up against his shoulder. Said junior had been asleep since some hour ago, and Momo had carried him to the car they were in.  
"Well, you can say that." Chitose smiled. Zaizen then spoke. "He's just perving on everyone. He can be worse than Konjiki-senpai, so you should watch out for yourself and your boyfriend."  
"..boyfriend?" Momo tilted his head to the side. "Who is?"  
"Him." Zaizen, Atobe and Chitose chorused, causing Momo to flinch. "We ain't dating, we ain't."

In the last car, it was not too loud, as boys were either asleep, or having low conversations amongst each other, not wanting to wake the sleeping ones up. It was a surprise that Niou and Shishido wasn't fighting again, but that was probably because both of them had fallen asleep against a very flushed Choutaro. Hiyoshi sat by one of the windows, reading a book about..something. When Choutaro asked what book it was, Hiyoshi had told him it was called 'Book of Lies' and Inui had filled him in that it was also called 'The Disinformation Guide to Magick and the Occult' and asked if Hiyoshi also read the other books from the same series, such as 'Everything You Know About Sex Is Wrong', causing both Hyotei-juniors and Kaidoh, who sat between Hiyoshi and Inui, to blush.  
Yagyuu adjusted his glasses and glanced at Rikkai's Data Master and noticed that he was asleep and leaning against an equally asleep Hitouji Yuuji.  
Amane mumbled something – probably a pun of some sort – and laughed to himself.  
Then they heard a thud and when they looked at him, they saw that it was Amane's head that had made contact with the cold window-glass, and that the red head was asleep.

* * *

Taki led them to a door to an abandoned shop and Atobe gave him a questioning look. Itsuki looked up at the sign above the door – an old drawing of a kettle – too tired to even open his mouth to ask.  
When Taki opened the door and entered, he motioned for the others to follow and they stepped into a smoky bar. A man who Choutaro got scared of greeted them in English and Taki greeted him back. "This is Tom-san, landlord here at the Leaking Cualdron." he then introduced the man to the other teens. "The luggage's already up, and will be moved to our rooms when we've decided who shares with who."  
"What do you mean it's already been–" Atobe was cut off by Taki. "Magic." Atobe frowned but didn't say anything about it.  
Akutsu snorted. "I'm not sharing a room."  
"Yes you are. We have twenty-three rooms and we are forty-six people. That means two in each rooms, no exceptions." Taki crossed his arms. "You might as well share with Jirou, since you're already carrying him."  
Akutsu frowned and made a motion as to drop the boy onto the floor, but Damn. That. Brat's. Fucking. _Grip_.

Everything else passed in a haze to almost everyone. Those who were awake decided who were sharing with who. Youhei and Kouhei dragged themselves into one room, Sengoku followed Atobe into another, was thrown out and ran in there again. Tezuka carried a sleeping Gakuto into another and Atsushi and Mizuki shared. Fuji told Momo to put Yuuta in one room so the brothers could share and Momo ended up with Ryoma. Hiyoshi and Choutaro decided for one room and Eiji dragged Kaidoh to one. Chitose carried Kintarou on his back into another room and Shiraishi and Yukimura stumbled into one, mouths attached. Wakato and Kajimoto. Kamio and Shinji. Sanada and Yagyuu, though Sanada would have preferred rooming with Renji, but he had already been put in the same room as Inui. Niou and Bunta was placed in the same room, while Shishido was put in Taki's room, to the guide's dismay. Itsuki finally let go of Taki and went into one room with Saeki, and Yuuji woke up just in time to throw himself after Koharu into a room. Dan sleepily followed an equally sleepy Muromachi into a room, and Zaizen sighed when he was followed by Kenya who was cursing Yuushi under his breath. Akaya walked into one, soon followed by Chinen. Left in the hall was a barely awake Amane, a tired Yuushi and an annoyed Akutsu with a sleeping Jirou in his arms.

"I suppose.." Yuushi supressed a yawn. "That I'm rooming with Amane."  
Amane nodded and they both left Akutsu alone in the corridor. Akutsu cursed and strode into the only empty room, dumped Jirou on the bed – it was as if the kid _knew_ that it was a bed he was dumped into, since he let go – and he threw himself onto the other bed. He needed a smoke, damnit. But he was just too fucking tired.

End of chapter 3

* * *

Hiyoshi and Choutaro accidentially got two rooms... Good I noticed I made that mistake... *sigh*  
Those books mentioned above are real books, and I have never ever been on a plane. I can imagine the interior of Atobe's private jet, though..


	4. Diagon Alley

**Black Moonlight, chapter 4 – Diagon Alley  
****Pairings: **Tezuka/Gakuto, Yukimura/Shiraishi, Atsushi/Mizuki, Taki/Itsuki, Momo/Yuuta  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Language

Yuushi awoke to something tickling him in the nose and he sneezed loudly. The fluffy whatever-it-was disappeared and he wrinkled his nose at the traces of something that still tickled. He sat up with a grunt and opened his eyes to lok around. There was a cat string at him from the other bed, and a lump under the bedshets. He coul see hair on the pillow and realized _Ah, Amane.._ Right, he was rooming with Amane for the time being. And that was Amane's cat. He did recall Amane asking if it was alright to let her out. What was she called again? He didn't remember. Oh well..He sighed and slid out of the bed. Walking up to the widow, his eyes wideed when he looked out "Woah.."Amane made a noise from his bed and sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "'s r'ng, 'hitari-san..?" The boy yawned and Oshitari turned to look at him. He chuckled and then pointed out the window. "That."Amane blinked and stood he stood beside Yuushi and looked out the window, his muth fell open and he staed down."I don't remember the street looking like that." Yuushi pointed out. "Do you?"Amane shook his head, because even though he had een almost asleep when they got here the night before, he was sure that the street had _not_ looked like that.  
"It looks warm.." Yuushi mumbled. Amane glanced at him and tilted his head to the side when he saw a soft smile play over the tensai's lips. It _did _look warm, but.. well...  
He turned his head to look at Yuushi as said teen turned to rummag through his bags, then followed suit and looked for clothes to wear.

* * *

Yuuta awoke with a shriek and glared darkly at his brother. Fuji smiled at him from where he was laying on top of Yuuta and giggled. "Good mrnng."Yuuta snorted. "Not really. Get off, aiki.""Aw.." Fuji pouted, pretending to be hurt and then climbed further up on the bed. "You know, Yuuta." he pressed a quick kiss to Yuuta's lips and Yuuta shrieked again. "It's very obvious that you like Momo."  
Yuuta stared at his brother as the tensai climbed out of the bed and butoned his shirt. "I-I–I don'tlike him!""Really?"Fuji smiled knowingly. "But youknow Yuuta, Momo is a good guy, though I don't know if I'm ready to let you go out with him."  
"We're not going out!" Yuuta shouted and jumped out of the bed. He spped and landed on hs ass in it again, howevr. "Oww..""Hmm.. I still won't let you do that. You will have to ask for my permission and it will be _me_ h asks when he ask fr your hand.""Aniki!" Yuuta protested. "It's not a wedding, you know! Dating and marrying isn't the same thing! Besides! We're not dating!"  
"Is that so?" Fuji smiled even broader and Yuuta let out his third shriek of the was th _fifth_ person who had asked what his computer wa. And he'd only been up for a little more than an hour. Atobe let out a growl as someone stepped up to him andhe looked up to tell whoever it was that 'it's a computer, leave me alone!' but stopped himself when he saw that it was Jirou. "It's asurprise seeng you up this early." he commented and went back to his work.

* * *

"Well.." Jirou yawned. "I woke up a bit and noticed I was alone, andwanted to see someone. Hi, Atobe."  
Atobe chuckled at his friend and glanced up at the sleepy boy. "Why don't you go ask for something to eat?"  
Jirou seemed to think over the suggestion for a while, then he bounced to his feet. "Okay! I'm hungry anyway! Morning!" He greeted Taki, Shishido, Yuushi and Amane as they walked into the room. Yuushi sent a smile towards the blonde while Shishido frowned. Taki walked over to the bar to the landlord – he had said Tom, right? - and said something. He was soon handed a huge cup of something and returned to the others. He took a sip of the steaming liquid and sighed before sliding down in a chair.  
"Taki, are you still not saying anything until you get caffeine in you?" Yuushi asked. Taki nodded and muttered "I'ed m'ffee.."  
"Translated 'I need my coffee'." Yuushi said to Amane just as Jirou bounced back. The blonde now held a tray in his hands. "Hii~! Atobe, I brought food for you too."  
Atobe smiled at Jirou and nodded a thanks. How come the other boy always knew when he had or hadn't eaten?  
Yuushi cast a glance at Amane and then Shishido. "Anyone else besides me who's hungry?"  
"You bet." Shishido said and walked up to the bar. Yuushi smiled and looked to Amane who nodded. "Yeah."

When the three had returned, Atobe looked at Taki to see if he had woken up enough to talk. Assuming that the more alert expression in his eyes meant just that, Atobe spoke.  
"Why is it that almost everyone here ask me about what my computer is? It's not as if it's a rarity."  
"Yes it is." Taki replied and put down his cup. Yuushi raised an eyebrow as he peered into the cup. "Was that thing full before?"  
"No, it was empty." Taki replied gruffily and glared at Yuushi. "Of course it was, stupid." Okay, so maybe Taki wasn't exactly fully awake yet.  
"And before you ask, Atobe." Taki continued speaking. "It's because wizards and witches don't use electricity. See, all of the lights here are candles, right? And everything work by magic. We send mail by owls, use fire-places for transport, or brooms or take the train. This is another world within the normal world that most people usually doesn't see."  
"I see." Yuushi nodded. "That sounds quite romantic."  
"Not really." Shishido snorted. "Sap."  
"I may have a love for the romantic literature, but I'm not a 'sap', Shishido." Yuushi protested. Amane smiled in amusement when he saw the friendly bickering between teammates. Speaking of teammates and friendly bickering, where was Sae-san and Icchan?  
He was brought back from his thoughts when Taki spoke.  
"Oshitari, it's not romantic, this world. It's just freaky. And dangerous. There is all kind of people and a lot is not exactly nice."  
"I.. see..."

* * *

Akutsu had gone up early. Not that he was used to it, it was a fucking pain in the ass, but he wanted to get his shopping done before the alley filled with people. Luck had it that there was another person going through when he realized that he didn't have a wand, so he couldn't get through. He considered just jumping over the wall, but it was fucking high. So he glared at the person passing and strode past him as the bricks parted.

He had been in the Diagon Alley once before, when he was small. His mother had decided to show him the world of magic and had taken him there to see the center of the bustling wizard-life.  
He hadn't liked it then, because there was just too many people staring at him. Now, when it was empty, he... well, not that he liked it, but he hated it less than he had. Simply because there were so few people there, since the shops had just opened for the day.  
He strode down the street and walked right into 'Secondhand Robe Shop'. He might as well get the worst part out of the way first.  
Fitting for the robes was hell, and he decidedly exclaimed that he would _not_ buy a hat or any useless stuff. Because he didn't want to spent his mothers money on crap that would only get ruined in the end. Because he would definitely _not_ stop fighting just because he became a student at Hogwarts.  
When he paid for the uniforms, more people entered the shop and he hurriedly left. Lucky he didn't know any of them. _Fuck_, now he sounded like the Sengoku-bastard!

At Ollivanders, he sat the curtains on fire just to spite, though he acted like it was an accident. He had found an appropriate wand, at least. It turned out to be a blackthorn-wand with Wolf heartstring embedded in it that chose him. It felt surprisingly right in his hand the moment he touched it, and he had instantly known that he was supposed to own that wand.  
For books and other equipment, he went to the Junk Shop. Alright, they sold wands as well, but only broken ones. It felt better to buy a good wand and old books than it did buying an old wand and new books. It appeared that, as a beginner at magic, while he was still supposed to enter as a fifth year, he needed all the books he would have needed had he gone the first four years. _That_ annoyed him a lot, because in the end, that was a lot of sickles going. He was glad he hadn't gone to Gringotts to change his sickles and knuts into galleons.

* * *

Kintarou bounced down the street with Chitose trying to keep up with him and Zaizen trailing after them. Kenya had already disappeared from sight and had missed the shop they were going to. "Kin-chan! Kenya! We're supposed to go in here!" Chitose shouted after the two ahead of him as Zaizen turned and walked into the shop. A bookstore called Flourish and Blotts.  
Zaizen gazed at the aisles of books and his eyes widened just slightly. He snapped a photo and typed quickly. _This place has _too much_ books. Kin-chan's gonna get lost in here._ And posted it to his blog.

He hoped not too many of the people in the shop had seen him use his phone. He had heard what happened to Atobe that morning, after all.

He wandered around and spotted a clerk. "Excuse me." he called out. He had realized that he had forgotten his translation-device at home, and had sent an e-mail to his parents and asked if they could send it to him. Not that he needed it, but he _had_ taken new holes in his ears for the piercing. When the clerk came over, he asked – in perfect English – if she could help him find all the books he needed. She had gawked at the long list, but nodded and told him that she wouldn't take long.  
While he waited, he peered into the closest aisles and looked at the books. There were actually a few interesting titles, and he couldn't help pulling out a few and looking at them. He decided that if he had money for it, he would return later and purchase a couple of them. He might need something interesting to read while he was at Hogwarts.

He spotted Yuuji-senpai pass by at the end of the aisle and followed. He saw his senpai wander around aimlessly with a confused expression on his face.  
"Senpai." he said and Yuuji spun around. "W-what? Ah, Zaizen, don't scare me like that."  
"Sorry." Zaizen apologized in a deadpan voice. "What're you doing, senpai?"  
"Trying to find the books I need." Yuuji replied, ignoring the tone of voice the younger was using.  
"Why don't you just ask for help?" Zaizen suggested then. Yuuji looked at him in surprise, then nodded. "That could work."  
"Seriously?" Zaizen sighed. "My senpai are all idiots." he then muttered.  
"Hey hey, how am I an idiot?" Yuuji asked and slung an arm around Zaizen's shoulders.  
"Because," Zaizen shrugged Yuuji's arm off of him. "You should have been able to think about that by yourself."

"Zaizeeennn.." Kenya whined as he, Chitose and Kintarou finally found Zaizen outside an ice-cream shop – called Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor – eating ice cream with Yuuji. "Why're you taking a break? We still have loads of stuff to get."  
"We're done though." Zaizen commented, making a motion to indicate that he ment Yuuji and himself. "So we thought it'd be fine. You were the ones running off, senpai."  
"You _can't_ be done _already_." Kenya said doubtfully. "Tell me you're lying, Zaizen. Neh?"  
"I'm lying." Zaizen deadpanned. "Not."  
Kenya let out a whining sound because two of his team-mates were done after only around half a day.

* * *

Saeki and Itsuki had gotten down while Taki finished his third gigantic cup of coffee and second sandwich and it had been decided that the three Rokkaku-students would go together with Taki, Yuushi, Shishido and Choutaro. Hiyoshi had gotten downstairs at the same time as Choutaro, but had decidedly told them that he would rather go on his own.  
So when the three boys who had gotten down later had finished eating breakfast – and Taki had finished a fourth cup of coffee – they were ready to get going.  
"By the way Taki." Shishido spoke and looked at his current room-mate. "Where do all that coffee go? You must've drank a whole years worth just today."  
"My blood or something, don't ask me. I need it to keep awake." The asked boy shrugged and clasped hands with Itsuki. Itsuki turned to look at him with his head tilted to the side but then he smiled. Taki couldn't deny that it felt oddly right to hold hands with Itsuki. _How weird._ he thought, then put the matter aside for the moment. They were going to try to get all the stuff they needed, and had to get moving.

* * *

Shiraishi and Yukimura had gone shopping with Akaya in tow. Then they had met Renji in the wandshop, where Akaya was very energic and looking forward to choosing a wand.  
"There is a ninety-seven percent chance that a wand made out of holly with Dragon heartsting will fit Akaya." Renji informed, and the wand-maker cast the teen an inquiring look. He handed Akaya a vine-wand and Akaya instantly threw it away. "I don't want it. It felt weird."  
After going through a few other type of wands, Ollivander finally handed Akaya a holly-wand containing dragon heartstring and the boy beamed happily. "This feels awesome!"  
The old wand-maker marveled at the accuracy the teen who had mentioned the percentages had had. How could he know that this type of wand would choose the black haired teen, who was practically bouncing at the walls after getting the wand in his hands.  
"Yanagi, what type of wand do you think would fit me the best?" Yukimura asked his friend and Renji thought for a moment. "Unicornhair encased in rosewood." he replied.  
"Could I please get to try one of those?" Yukimura smiled at Ollivander who did as the teen had asked. He was still wondering though, how the other teen knew. But he would have to continue wonder, because Yukimura easily produced a small boquet of Forget-me-not's, which he gave to Shiraishi. "For you, love." Shiraishi smiled and when Renji told Ollivander what type of wands the two of them – himself and Shiraishi – would need, Shiraishi produced a single red tulip with a smile on his lips. Yukimura smiled back, and when Renji had been chosen by his wand – the one he already had predicted – they all payed for the wands and headed out of the shop.  
"Yanagi, would you mind taking care of Akaya for the rest of the afternoon? He only need uniforms now, and we have to do some other errands first." Yukimura asked Renji, and Renji nodded, an amused smile creeping up on his lips. If only Shiraishi had been able to keep his face under control, it would not have been so glaringly obvious just exactly what type of 'errand' it was that Yukimura spoke of. The Bible's face was completely crimson.  
Akaya smiled and waved after the two captains. "Have fun~!" he chimed after them and Yukimura waved back, before they vanished within the crowd that flooded the streets of the alley.  
"So, Akaya. Uniforms, was it?" He turned to their little demon, who beamed up at him. "Yup!"

* * *

Madam Malkins did not enjoy the day. She and her employees were used to measure hundreds a day and make hundreds of uniforms every single day, but it had not prepared them for this. The shop was practically invaded by boys. One short little one with a green headband – that was way too big for him, she noted – was asking question upon question to one of her clerks and the poor girl was almost in tears over the complicated questions, the odd ends of every sentence – what was the meaning of that 'desu', anyway? – and the scribbling of pen against paper.  
There was also a boy wearing shades, a red-head who was shamelessly flirting with her employees, a platinum blonde boy who had somehow managed to tip over a whole amount of the rolls of fabric, as well as brought more than one of her employees to tears and another, extremely tall and skinny boy who scared her employees by just being there. Then there was the boy – who looked older then he claimed to be – who shouted at the platinum blonde and scared almost _all_ of the shop's employees to tears and then the red-head who was talking about sweets non-stop.  
As soon as the teens were out, she was closing the shop for the day. She thought they all deserved it, be it still three hours until closing-hours or not.

* * *

Atsushi and Mizuki had found a drugstore, and were searching for anything that was supposed to work against motion-sickness. Atsushi didn't really understand it. Since he was a kid, he had always had motion-sickness when he rode any vehicle. Be it bike, car, bus, train or plane. He was jealous of everyone who managed to ride vehicles without getting sick. _No one_ that he knew got sick, not even _Ryoh_. It was unfair, damn it!  
"Atsushi-kun, you're thinking out loud." Mizuki commented. "Not that you haven't done so before, but we are in public right now, so _please_, restrain yourself."  
Atsushi blushed and looked away. Yes, he had said his thoughts out loud before. But if he hadn't, he probably never would have confessed to Mizuki and they wouldn't be dating. Probably. There was a high risk for it, at least.  
He read the description of a bottle, then jumped as someone spoke close to him, with him. "Can I be of any service?"  
Atsushi looked at the man who had appeared beside him, and considering the name-tag and the clothes he was wearing, he was a clerk in this shop?  
"Ah, yes. We're looking for something that help against motion-sickness." Mizuki spoke. "As well as supplies for the school-start."  
"Very well." the clerk nodded. "If you hand me your lists, I will get what you need. You can wait here." Mizuki handed him his and told him that they had the same lists, and the clerk disappeared without a trace. He soon returned however, and was loaded with items. "This is the medicine." he showed on a bottle with pills. "It will help instantly when you take it."  
Atsushi nodded and they followed the clerk up to the check-out and payed for their purchases.

Once outside, they exchanged glances and shuddered. "I don't want to go there again. Never. Ever." Mizuki said and glanced back at the shop. "Let's get the last items on the list and go back to the hostel, I'm freezing."  
"Must be the atmosphere in there." Atsushi agreed and pulled Mizuki into 'Scribbulus Writing Instruments', because he supposed they would have writing materials in there. He was right, and could instantly see Mizuki shine up when he looked at the display-selfs with the parchment, ink, old-looking note-books and all the stationary-items that Atsushi knew made Mizuki feel at home.  
"Better?" he asked. Mizuki turned and gave him a quick kiss. "You always know what I need, Atsushi-kun."  
Atsushi couldn't help but smile at the childish joy Mizuki showed as he wandered the aisles and looked at each item closely.  
People might think that Mizuki only was a sour and annoying little bastard, but he had his bright sides, and his smile always warmed Atsushi's heart.

* * *

Momo and Ryoma woke up at noon, when Kaidoh banged on their door. The two sleepy-heads sat up and glared at the door and shouted "Shut up, Kaidoh-senpai!" and "Shut up, Mamushi!" respectively. Then they had heard Tezuka's voice and had leaped out of their beds.  
When they finally managed to trip down the stairs – literately – they wore clothes in a disarray and had bed-heads. Kamio laughed at Momo and Kaidoh hissed in actual amusement while Shinji rambled on about one thing or another. Apparently, most people were already done with their shopping or had finished a lot of it.  
Tezuka and Gakuto sat beside each other by a table with Fuji and Yagyuu, apparently some of the people who were done. Yuuta sat by the bar with a glass of milk and a plate of food in front of him together with Shinji, Kamio and Kaidoh who sat down beside Shinji. At another table was the Jyousei Shonan-regulars, though the pink-haired of the twins seemed distracted enough by something to not listen to his brother trying to catch his attention.  
Koharu was flirting with a distressed-looking Hiyoshi and Atobe was working by the same table he had been sitting at in the morning, Jirou leaning against the table and seemingly asleep.  
"There's a whole lot of people missing, isn't there?" Momo asked no one in particular, and looked at Kaidoh. "Where do you have Inui-senpai, Mamushi?"  
"Why would I know where he is?" Kaidoh asked with a hiss.  
"Well, you _do_ seem like you're dating, since you're always together. You really do." Momo explained and Kaidoh sent him a dark glare. "I respect Inui-senpai as a senpai, but we are not dating, Momoshiro."  
"Hah?" Momo blinked, then laughed. "You have to be joking, you really have to."  
"Do I need to punch you to get it into your brain?" Kaidoh asked. Kamio told him to do it without giving it a second thought.  
"Sorry to disappoint you, Momoshiro." Inui said as he appeared from behind Momo. "But there is a two percent chance that if I asked him, Kaidoh would say yes out of respect and politeness, and a zero percent chance that he would say yes out of romantic feelings."  
Momo sighed. "Inui-senpai, are you sure that you're not dating?"  
"One hundred percent."

* * *

"So.." Shishido said. Taki looked up from the magazine he had picked up from a quick visit in the magazine-store just before closing. "Yeah?"  
"You like him?" Shishido asked and threw the tennisball he had in his left hand to his right.  
"Who?" Taki frowned and tilted his head. Shishido sighed. "Itsuki, blockhead. Gekidasa."  
"I'm not lame, Shishido." Taki protested. "And what does that concern you?"  
"You met him for real yesterday, you know." Shishido pointed out. "But you could always try to confess to him tomorrow or something."  
"I––" Taki stared at Shishido with wide eyes. "You–––Shishido, what are you talking about?"  
"You're the most obvious person I've ever met."  
"I still don't get––"  
"You're in love with the guy and you haven't even realized it?" Shishido looked doubtful. "_That_, if anything, is _gekidasa_."  
"I'm not in love with him!" Taki protested. "...I think..?"  
"You are. Seriously."  
"Me? In love?" Taki mumbled. "That's just... I don't even know him.."  
"So?" Shishido leaned against his pillows and threw the ball into the air and caught it. He continued with the same motion over and over. "You know how your mind works?"  
"I would say I do." Taki replied.  
"And I'd say you don't."

* * *

"What was her name again?" Yuushi asked as he watched Amane stroke his cat's furry back. "Ginger."  
"Right." Yuushi eyed the cat.  
"Do you have any animals, Oshitari-san?" Amane asked.  
"No." Yuushi replied. "My parents won't let my have any..." he mumbled. "..says they're dangerous.."  
"They're not!" Amane sat up and Yuushi looked up when he heard a thud. "Amane, what're you doing on the floor?"  
"Uhh..." Amane looked up at him. "I just.. Animals aren't dangerous."  
"_I_ know that. Tell that to my _parents_ and _sister_. Erina-nee-sama says she is allergic of them when she really is scared of being bitten."  
"They don't bite all the time." Amane stated. "I don't get your family."  
Yuushi sighed and lay down, then covered his face with the novel he had been reading. "Neither do I..."  
Amane stared at him for a moment, then he crawled the short distance from his bed to Yuushi's, then leaned his chin against the bed. "Oshitari-san."  
Yuushi sat up quickly and the book fell into his lap. "Eh?"  
"Do you like your family?"  
"Not at all." Yuushi replied and sighed. "I feel like a stranger in that house. I have great teammates that let me stay over when I need to get away, but I can't exactly ask them to let me in all the time."  
"I like my family." Amane said. "I can feel out of place as well, but I don't really know..the feeling of being out of place _all_ the time." He sighed. "Oshitari-san, you know, I don't understand, I don't think I _can_ nor really _want_ to understand. But I don't like it when people are suffering or feeling sad. Do you like puns, Oshitari-san?"  
Yuushi blinked in confusion, then pursued his lips in thought. "I don't know, really."  
"Did you know that cows like kowtow?" Amane asked, an uncertain smile creeping up on his lips as he wondered it it was alright for him to laugh. When Yuushi started to chuckle, Amane's eyes widened. Yuushi continued to laugh and was soon gasping for air while he was laughing. "Th–thanks.."  
"W––I–You–––"

* * *

Kouhei poked Youhei in the shoulder. "How long will you be like this?"  
Youhei turned to look at his brother, an absent look in his eyes. "Hn?"  
"Gone." Kouhei said. "Your mind is somewhere else completely. Why?"  
"I know.." Youhei said and Kouhei crossed his arm with a huff. "Youhei!"  
"He's great~"  
"Oh damnit, you, so annoying."  
"What is?"  
"You!"

* * *

The second day was passed with exploring the Diagon Alley further. Amane dragged Yuushi to the pet store and Yuushi fell in love with a she-cat that was cream-white and fluffy and made his smile. He decided to buy it even though his parents would get furious, because she was just too cute.  
Zaizen returned to the bookstore and found two more. He also found Hiyoshi in one of them, and they ended up discussing literature and different genres.  
Kintarou dragged Ryoma to the Ice Cream Parlor and Taki bought roasted chestnuts for Itsuki to taste – though he did not follow Shishido's advice – and couldn't help but smile when the boy's cheeks flushed a light red when he felt the warm and sweet taste and Itsuki offered Taki to go clamming with him sometime and have clam chowder.  
Niou and Yuuji met each other in the Wizarding Joke Shop and started to discuss what type of props were the best, while Yuuta and Momo walked up and down the alley just talking. They ran into Atobe, who had finally been able to get away from work. Although he had shopped the day before in the company of Jirou, he had yet to get some relaxation.  
Akutsu, on the other hand, was maybe the only one not staying within the world of magic, as he stepped out of the Leaking Cualdron's front door and onto Charing Cross Road and walked down it to look for people to beat up.

**End chapter 4**


	5. Kings Cross, platform

Black Moonlight, chapter 5 – Kings Cross, platform one and three quarters, the Hogwarts Express and the sorting hat  
**Pairings:** Tezuka/Gakuto, Atsushi/Mizuki, Yukimura/Shiraishi, Speed Pair, Fuji/Niou, Taki/Icchan  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** porn and language. Plus, Umbidge appears.

**A~nd this chapter saises the rating to Mature~**

* * *

Gakuto woke up wrapped around Tezuka. He looked up and smiled when Tezuka blinked blearily at him. "Hm..?"  
"Mornin'." Gakuto grinned and gave Tezuka a kiss. "Slept well?"  
Tezuka nodded and sat up. "And you?"  
"Yup." Gakuto grinned even wider and he watched Tezuka sit up and get out of bed. He purred and fixated his gaze at Tezuka's backside when Tezuka bent to pick up his pants from the floor. "Gakuto?"  
"Nice ass." Gakuto remarked and smirked at the faint blush that spread across Tezuka's cheeks. Tezuka quickly pulled on the pants and picked up clothes from his trunk, then glanced over at Gakuto. "You should get out of bed and finish packing. We're leaving in," He glanced at the clock on the table beside Gakuto's bed. "two and a half hours."  
"That's lots of time left.." Gakuto rolled over and sprawled out over the bed. Tezuka sat down beside him and just looked at him. Gakuto sat up with an irritated huff. "Okay, okay.." He slipped out of bed and picked up a random piece of clothing from the floor. He slipped on the shirt that was actually Tezuka's and then went to search for a pair of underwear. Tezuka followed him with his gaze, then started to get dressed himself. It wouldn't do if he did as the shorted boy had done previously and stared at Gakuto's ass.  
Gakuto snickered when he noticed Tezuka trying to look anywhere but at him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck. "Kuni~" He pressed close and Tezuka automatically put his hands on Gakuto's waist. "Yes?"  
"It's a lot time left, let's do something fun a little while~"  
Tezuka frowned, but didn't protest as Gakuto reached up and with a little jump managed to wrap his legs around Tezuka's waist. "Neh?" Gakuto kissed him, and even though Tezuka had decided that he wouldn't get distracted from finishing packing up and dressing, Gakuto managed to distract him quite a lot.

* * *

Zaizen sighed and kicked Kenya in the chin. "Get up, senpai."  
Kenya groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Why're you so violent?"  
"Because," Zaizen kicked him again. "you have to go up. If you don't, I won't be responsible if you miss the train."  
"But Zaaizeeennn..!" Kenya protested.  
"And I don't think that Yuushi-san would either." Zaizen added.  
They looked up when they heard a loud crash, and Kenya flew to his feet. "That came from Yuushi's room, didn't it?"  
"It's not only his room though.." Zaizen muttered, then he sighed as Kenya already was out the door.

"Yuushi!" Kenya threw open the door to his cousins room and heard a shout. "Catch the cat!" and he blinked. He saw a flash of reddish-orange run past him and then saw it run right into Kamio, who picked up the cat and walked over to Kenya and peered into the room. "This cat?"  
"Ah, thank you!" Amane said and hurried up to them. "She don't want to go in the cage..."  
"That one?" Kamio asked and walked over to the open cat-cage. He calmly placed the hissing cat in it and closed the cage. Amane smiled and thanked him again.  
"Now Kamio went somewhere again. Ah, there he is, what are you doing, Kamio?" Shinji asked as he appeared by the door. Kamio stuck out his tongue at Shinji and Shinji frowned and turned to go somewhere else. "Oi, Shinji!" Kamio buzzed past Kenya and after Shinji.

"Don't leave me alone like that!" Kamio whined and sat down on his bed in his and Shinji's room.  
"I didn't, though." Shinji stated. "There wasn't only you there."  
"I mean don't leave me with _him_!" Kamio shouted and Shinji tilted his head to the side. "You know who I mean!"  
"Oshitari-san?" Kamio's face flushed crimson. "Kenya-san is.. well... You know.."  
"No." Shinji stated. "Are you packed? I am, but I don't think Kamio is. Considering there's still lot of his stuff around the room. He should pack. Why did he even unpack so much when we were just going to stay such a short time? School is starting today, and we're–"  
"Whatever, Shinji. Either help me pack or go away."  
"I don't want to." Shinji muttered. Kamio let out an irritated sigh.

* * *

"Have they stopped yet?" Mizuki asked, his face buried in his pillow. Atsushi glanced at the wall the bed they were in stood buy. "I don't _hear_ them, at least. Not _that_. They're talking."  
"_Great_." Mizuki's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Can we sleep then?"  
"I've been sleeping." Atsushi said. "You did, too."  
"Barely." Mizuki grumbled. "Remind me to never have a room next to Shiraishi and Yukimura."  
"If they can be at it like rabbits during night, we can have revenge by doing it during the day." Atsushi suggested. Mizuki frowned. "It wouldn't help, just encourage them to have _more_ sex."  
"I still want to have it with you. It might be a while until we have a chance to have sex, right?"  
"Being at school grounds didn't stop you last time, Atsushi-kun." Mizuki said with a pout. "You should be happy that we weren't seen by anyone else besides Yuuta-kun and Akazawa."  
"I think Shinya saw us, though." Atsushi said thoughtfully. "But I suppose. Mizuki, on the other hand, doesn't like to have sex at semi-public or public places."  
"Shut up."  
"Kiss me."  
Mizuki grumbled in irritation, but pressed a kiss to Atsushi's lips. "Happy?" Atsushi didn't reply, just kissed Mizuki and tugged at the curly-haired boys lower lip with his teeth, before he slipped his hands inside of Mizuki's purple pajama-pants. He tugged at the frills and snickered when Mizuki muttered something about not getting the clothes dirty. "That's alright, I'm not wearing much."  
Mizuki snorted. "Shut up and take me already."  
"Yes sir~" Atsushi purred and tugged off Mizuki's pants.

* * *

"Seii, do you know where my underwear went?" Shiraishi called from where he crouched by his bed. Yukimura craned his neck to get a better view at the teen and smirked. "You know what I think about those fundoshi's."  
Shiraishi looked up. "Again, Seii?"  
Yukimura tilted his head to the side and smiled innocently. "Hm?"  
"Did you hide them?" Shiraishi crossed his arms and stood up. Yukimura eyed his lower regions, causing the Bible to blush. "Seiichi!"  
"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."  
"I need them, you know."  
"Wear regular underwear or nothing at all."  
"Wear some other pajama besides the one with pink hearts from time to time."  
Yukimura got an irritated expression on his face. "I would never––"  
"I know." Shiraishi cut him off. "It's the same for me, so _please_, Seiichi. Give me my underwear."  
"But they're so inproper."  
"_Seii_."  
"Alright, alright, I get it. Fine!" Yukimura opened his closed bag and threw the pack of fabric at his boyfriend. "Happy?"  
Shiraishi smiled and put on one of the strips of fabric. "Thank you." He walked over to Yukimura and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Isn't it's fine?"  
Yukimura puffed his cheeks. "Alright then. Just as long as you let me take them off of you whenever I want to."  
"Do I even have a choice in that?"  
"What do you think?"  
"...I think 'no'."

* * *

"Are we there yet? !" Kintarou asked as he bounced up and down in his seat. Ryoma sighed at having to be in the same car as the loud first year once again, and wondered why not the Shitenhouji-team could go in one and why he couldn't go with his own senpai. Not a single one of the Shitenhouji-regulars were in the car, except for Kintarou, who was impatient on going to this Hogwarts-school.  
"We're not even at the station yet." Ryoma commented and Kintarou let out a loud whine. "I want to get there noooooww!"  
"We're almost there." Atobe sighed in irritation. "Calm down, brat."  
"I'm not a brat! But you're a Monkey King! Did you know you're a Monkey King, Monkey King? !"  
"Yes." Atobe glared at Ryoma, who tugged down his cap and smirked slightly. Seeing people getting annoyed was entertaining, and the Monkey King very much so, since it seemed he was such a grateful receiver of torment. But as known, just as bad things brought good things with them, all good things also brought bad things.  
"I can see the station-desu!" Dan exclaimed as the station indeed came into view. Kintarou cheered and most occupants in the car sighed in relief.

* * *

"Where's this platform 9 and three quarters, anyways?" Kenya asked and looked around. "There's 9 and there's 10, but no quarters or anythin'."  
"Did you notice that on your own senpai? Idiot." Zaizen remarked.

"..I don't really know.." Taki muttered. "I've never been to Hogwarts."  
"So we're stuck?" Shishido asked and turned to Sanada. "And you?"  
"No." was the short reply. Shishido turned away again and stared at Jirou, or rather, Jirou's feet. "Holy shit!"  
"What's wrong, Shishido-san?" Choutaro asked and looked in the same direction as his senpai. "Ah!"  
The others turned in their direction and then followed their gazes. Jirou was completely gone, with the exception of his feet, that stuck out through the wall. "Jirou!"  
Yuushi crouched by the feet and grabbed one. It wiggled a little in his grip and then both disappeared. Soon, Jirou became visible again as he stepped right through the wall. "Huh..? Is something wrong..?"  
"You–"  
"By the way there's a really red train there." Jirou pointed at the wall. "But I can't see it from here. That's really weird, don't you think?"  
"Is that the platform we're looking for?" Itsuki asked, tilting his head to the side. Taki nodded. "Probably."  
Jirou tilted his head to the side and then they saw it tip forward as he fell asleep. Atobe sighed. "Jirou, you.." Then he stepped up to the sleeping teen and told him; "Wake up, Jirou."  
Jirou looked up and blinked tiredly. "I wasn't sleepi––" They heard a light snore and Atobe sighed again, chorused by the other Hyotei-regulars. "Sure you weren't." Shishido remarked. "How're we getting him onto the train?"  
"Can someone carry him?" Atobe asked, glancing towards Akutsu. "Fuck no. He never fucking lets go." Akutsu said and walked past the sleeping boy and through the wall.  
"I can do it." Amane shrugged and picked up Jirou. Atobe nodded in thanks and then they were able to proceed without many hindrances.

* * *

Platform 9 and three quarters did not look like the rest of King's Cross Station. There was one train standing there, puffing smoke at the same amount Akutsu was at the moment they saw him. He looked quite irritated. Maybe it was the crowd.

They weren't given much time to look around and gawk, before two persons stood in front of them. Or rather, in front of Taki. Taki bowed politely, and they could see the tense expression that instantly stuck to his face. "Mrs. Malfoy, Draco. Nice to see you."  
"Nice to see you too, Haginosuke. Your mother told me that you were finally going to Hogwarts." the woman – tall and with blonde and brown hair – said in a cold tone.  
Taki gave a half-hearted nod. "What year is it that Draco are starting in?" he asked, glancing towards the teen.  
"Fifth." Mrs. Malfoy replied. "Starting this year, he is a prefect."  
"..I see. Congratulations." Taki said, his voice lacking any enthusiasm.  
"Who are your... friends?" The last word was spoken with an even colder tone than the previously spoken phrases, and she barely spared the tennis-players a second glance.  
Taki nodded towards the Hyotei-regulars. "They're from my old school, and the rest are from other schools. We all know each other through the sport we play."  
"What sport is that?" the male spoke for the first time. Taki glared at him. "You wouldn't know, Draco."  
"Because it's a muggle-sport for mud-bloods?"  
"Yes. You're right. You forgot the part with 'dirty' mud-blood sport, though." Taki spat, and reached to grab Itsuki's hand. "Let's go." Then he turned back to the two britt's. "Nice seeing you."  
Akutsu grinned wolfishly when they passed him. "You look like you were about to punch the guy."  
Taki glared at Akutsu. "Yes, but then, my neck'd be had."  
Akutsu snorted. "Fuck if I care."  
"You just want to fight, don't you?" Taki bit back. Akutsu laughed. "Hell, yeah."  
Taki led them past Akutsu and called back to him. "The train's leaving soon, just so you know!"

* * *

"I wonder what that was about." Fuji pondered as he and Niou waited outside the toilets later. Niou looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged. "Who knows how those Hyotei-people's brains work."  
"Saa." Fuji smiled at him and Niou pretended to look at the toilet-stalls. "Are they _never_ done in there?" he asked. "Saa." Fuji replied and Niou shuddered when he felt Fuji's gaze on him. He quickly turned his head to look at the tensai, and saw a glint of blue, before Fuji's eyes once more were closed and smiling. "What?"  
"Nothing." Fuji said and grabbed Niou's wrist to hold him back when one of the toilet-stalls opened. Niou looked at him again, and when Fuji pushed him into the little toilet-room, his eyes widened. "Fu-Fuji? !"  
Fuji's eyes opened and he pushed Niou down onto the floor. "I'm bored, so let's spend some quality time."  
"...quality time..?" Niou asked suspiciously, but he suspected he already knew what Fuji was talking about. "Sure, I _am_ single, but––!"  
When Fuji kissed him, his voice died away and his eyes widened to a size he never thought to be humanly possible. "Mmmppfhh!" He made a hasty movement with both hands as if to shove Fuji away, but lost his balance and his head hit the wall with a dull sound. He winced and glared at Fuji, who stared right into his eyes. There was a depth in them, a depth that he'd never seen, and he felt the blue orbs suck him in, closer and closer, until he was kissing Fuji on his own accord.  
He could feel Fuji either smirk or smile against his lips and didn't do anything to stop the hands unbuckling his belt. Soon, his pants and underwear were pulled down to his ankles, and Fuji tugged Niou's long-sleeved t-shirt over his head and used the sleeves to tie his arms to the sink's drainpipe. Niou squirmed against the uncomfortable bindings and the cold floor, already feeling himself grow hard, despite the discomfort he felt at the moment. Fuji smiled and brushed a hand over Niou's erection.  
"Gh!" Niou groaned and let out a gasp as Fuji skillfully pumped him, and it had just been too long since he'd touched himself that way, because he came almost right away.  
A low chuckle escaped from deep within Fuji's throat, a surprisingly deep tone coming out of his slightly parted lips. Niou blinked in an attempt to rid himself of the haze that covered his eyes and made him see in sepia-tones. Why was it that he always saw in sepia when he was like this? And why was Fuji's eyes so clearly blue among all the brown tones? "W-what..?"  
"Saa." Fuji chuckled again. "Just that you are really beautiful right now, Niou-kun."  
Niou felt his cheeks burn and he screwed his eyes shut in embarrassment. No one – _no one_ – had _ever_ seen him like this before, it was just so... humiliating.. But still.. hot.. His whole body felt incredibly hot at the moment. "Fuji..." "Yes?" "...more..." Fuji smiled.

* * *

"I don't get it! Didn't you _take_ the medicine? !" Mizuki exclaimed and glared at the small bottle that stood on the table.  
Atsushi nodded and groaned. "Mi–Mizuki, I think I gotta pu––" He cut himself off and slapped his hands over his mouth. "fhesch!" He rushed off, leaving Mizuki to stare after him. "You can't be serious!" He grabbed his purple plastic bag of sick-bags in which they'd stored the newly bought medicine and hurriedly followed Atsushi. He saw the red ribbon disappear into somewhere – a toilet? – and almost tripped over him when he rushed into the room. He closed the door behind them and locked, before crouching down beside Atsushi. "I suppose you shouldn't have taken the medicine." he murmured and rubbed his boyfriends back. "Did it get worse?"  
Atsushi nodded and coughed. A splash was heard and Atsushi reached to flush the toilet. "Urgh.." Mizuki settled on the floor as he watched as Atsushi leaned his forehead against the toilet-bowl. "...this sucks... I hate being motion-sick.." The boy with straight hair muttered. "There's so much other things I could be doing.." He turned back to the toilet and vomited again. "..damnit..." And again. Then he coughed. "..Mizuki..."  
"Yes?"  
"It feels like my organs're gonna come out.. Are they supposed to? I'm hungry... There's nothing left to get out..."  
Mizuki flushed the toilet and slipped up right beside it, then spread his arms. "Come here, Atsushi-kun." Atsushi smiled weakly and shakily crawled up to Mizuki and into his open arms. Mizuki wrapped his arms around him and Atsushi leaned his head against Mizuki's chest. "...'ve y'..." he muttered. "'ank y'.." Mizuki smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Ssshh.. Just rest. You need it."

* * *

"Why were you so mad earlier?" Shishido asked. "Because Akutsu was right, you looked ready to punch that blondie."  
Taki snorted and then sighed. "He's a bastard. His family's bastards. I'm just happy Mr. Malfoy wasn't there." He glanced at Atobe. "It might be hard to believe, but they're more stuck-up than Atobe'd ever manage."  
At that, Atobe snorted. "I am not stuck-up."  
"Sort of. In another way." Taki said.  
"Why did you want to punch him?" Itsuki asked, sounding confused. "Nande?"  
"Wizards don't play tennis, so it's a muggle sport. Mud-blood is an insult towards anyone who's not pure-blood wizard. Basically, someone with mud instead of blood. It just makes me so mad. Thinking it's better to be pure-blood."  
"I thought you said you were one." Atobe remarked.  
"Yes, I am. My family has in many generations been in Slytherin, the house known to host all the dark wizards. I sort of hope I won't be in Slytherin, but I doubt I'll end up in any other house. I'd like to be in the same house as Icchan."  
Itsuki blinked and tilted his head to the side. "We won't be in the same house?"  
"I could never see you end up in Slytherin. You're too nice." Taki replied and pinched Itsuki's nose affectionately. "I really hope you don't, because you'd never last a day."  
Itsuki made a shpoof-sound with his nose and smiled sadly. "But I'd like to be in the same house as Hagi-chan."  
"Not a chance." Taki sighed. "I'd like being in the same house as Icchan, too, but there's just not a chance. About a snowflake´s chance in Hell."  
Itsuki pouted and Taki patted his head.  
"Stop being so lovey-dovey." Shishido commented. "Just start dating sometime."  
"Shishido-san!" Choutaro exclaimed, and Taki glared at Shishido. "Shut up, Shishido. Learn to take care of your own love-life before commenting on others."  
"...what are you going on about?" Atobe asked, then glanced at Taki and Itsuki, as Shishido motioned towards them. "Oh, God. Can't you just kiss and get it over with."  
"Shut up, Atobee!" Taki shouted.

* * *

"So this is Hogwarts?" Kenya looked around the station. "Or where is it?"  
"Not this, it can't be, it just can't." Momo said. He followed the stream of students with his gaze. Then they all heard a voice shout; "First years this way!" and then the same voice; "New students this way!"  
"That's us, I suppose?" Yuushi remarked, and they decided to see if it really was that way.  
A gray-haired woman turned out to be the owner of the voice, and when she saw then, she spoke directly to them. "Are you the transfer-students?"  
"Yes." Inui pushed up his glasses. The woman nodded. "In the boats you go."  
Atsushi visibly paled. "...boats...?"

* * *

Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft showed to be a castle – though some didn't see much of it, as they were preoccupied trying not to puke (Atsushi) or trying to stay in the boat (Akaya, Kamio, Kenya) or trying to keep others in the boats (Taki to Itsuki, Ryoma and Chitose to Kintarou).  
When they finally got off the boats, they were led into the castle, and warmth hit them fully. Several shivered involuntarily. Not because it was cold, but because it was so warm inside and contrasting with the cold air outside. They were met by a stern-looking woman with her hair drawn into a tight bun on top of her head – she introduced herself as 'Professor McGonagall' –, and they were separated by first years and transfer-students. Then, they were told to wait.

So they waited. Akaya pointed and shouted as one of the stairs a little bit away from them moved, and then they saw several stairs do the same. "Amazing.." Bunta mumbled, and Niou nodded. "Puri."  
Then a frustrated shout was heard, and heads turned towards the source of it; one Zaizen Hikaru.  
"What's up with you?" Kenya asked, eyebrows raising.  
"My phone! It's not working!" Zaizen groweled. "What do I do? !"  
Those who understood him – since he had done his exclamation in Japanese – blinked and gaped.  
"You..." Kenya sounded irritated. "You made me think it was something _important_! Damnit, that's not bad, it's _good_!"  
"How can that be good? !" Zaizen shouted.  
"Because you can't spread shit about us!" Kenya retorted.  
"It's not shi–––!"  
Another shout cut off Zaizen's shout and this time, it was Atobe. "If I don't have electricity, I can't work!"  
"Your computer and phone's not working either?" Yuushi asked. "That's good."  
"How can that be good! ?" Atobe shouted, not even aware of that he repeated Zaizen's previous words exactly.  
"Because you always overwork yourself." Yuushi said and tapped Atobe's forehead with two fingers. "Take a break, Atobe."  
"But I can't! I have work to––!"  
This time, it was by a sharp voice that cut off the conversation. "Enter the Great Hall _now_, if you please." That was Professor McGonagall.

Upon entering the hall, Itsuki gave a shout of wonder and they looked up. "Amazing..." Niou mumbled. Bunta couldn't help but grin and agree the way Niou had agreed with him earlier. "Puri." Niou elbowed him in the side and Bunta grinned at him. He blew a bubble and it popped.  
Kintarou bounced and tried to jump up to the candles floating in the air. Yukimura advised Shiraishi to stop him, and Shiraishi spoke. "Kin-chan, either you stop, or you die." Kintarou hid behind Ryoma and looked at Shiraishi over the other first years shoulder. "I don't want to die.."  
"I-i-is that g-ghost?" Kaidoh stuttered, looking towards a see-through man that sat by one of the tables. Eiji jumped to see. "I think so."  
"Mamushi, are you scared? How lame, really lame." Momoshiro teased, and Kaidoh hissed. "I am not!"  
"Why's there a hat there?" Akaya asked and pointed towards the front of the hall.  
"Straw hats are no longer in their hay day, that's why they're having a hat just looking like one." Amane said, then winced as he was elbowed by Hiyoshi. Amane snickered happily.  
The stern-looking woman had placed a worn-looking hat on a stool, and most of them jumped in surprise when the hat started to speak. Or, rather then speak, it sang.

"_In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted. "_

_"United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning."_

_""Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided."_

_"For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,"_

_"So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale. "_

_"Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest.""_

_"Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same.""_

_"These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might"_

_"Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him."_

_"And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true."_

_"So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears. "_

_"The Houses that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule."_

_"And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
what with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend."_

_"And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted."_

_"And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to be."_

_"And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
because that is what I'm for."_

_"But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,"_

_"Though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear."_

_"Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes"_

_"And we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin."_

The Japanese boys fell into the applauds the Hogwarts-students gave, although confused.  
"...that was long.." Chinen muttered, and Dan nodded. "Yes-desu." They looked around when they heard the students of the school mutter amongst themselves. "Hm?"  
A man, who sat at the middle of the long-table, stood, and spoke; "This year we have an addition to our school with not only first year, but also transfer students from Japan, who will be in the years third, fourth, and fifth." He said. "I wish you treat them well, as you do your friends."  
Then, Professor McGonagall took over. "When I call your name, you will come and sit on the stool and I will put the sorting hat on your head. After you are sorted, go to your house-table."  
"What's up with that premonition, anyway?" Ryoma asked no one in particular, though no one replied, since Professor McGonagall called out the first name from a scroll she had picked out of nowhere..

"Abercrombie, Euan."  
A boy who looked completely terrified stumbled forward and put on the hat. It looked very big on him, and probably would have fallen down to his shoulders if not for the fact that he had outstanding ears.  
The hat seemed to think for a while, then the slit of mouth opened and it shouted:  
"_Gryffindor!_"  
One of the tables – decorated with gold and red – applauded and the boy wobbled over to it.  
Soon, after the call of the name "Zeller, Rose" and the following house "_Hufflepuff!_" it was only them left. Professor McGonagall produced another list and looked them over, before calling the first name.

"Akutagawa, Jirou."  
Jirou, who had been bouncing where he stood as he looked around – bounced over to her and sat down on the stool, a wide smile covering on his face. "Hi~!" he said, both to the teacher and the hat. Both seemed to wonder what the kid was exactly, then the hat called out: "_Hufflepuff!_" Jirou bounced towards the table, then realized; "Oops, I forgot the hat." Laughter was heard, and he laughed as well.

"Akutsu, Jin."  
It was as if the hat knew the moment Akutsu glared at it, because it quickly called out "_Slytherin!_"

"Amane, Hikaru."  
Amane stepped up and looked at the hat, his head tilted to the side. "Almost green and is a cone, what kind of tree are you?" The hall grew silent, and Amane smiled. Several of the tennis-players sighed. Could he never stop?  
When the hat was placed on his head, it was silent for a while, then called "_Ravenclaw!_"  
Spread applauds was heard, but they sounded hesitant. Thay guy? In Ravenclaw, of all houses?

"Atobe, Keigo."  
Atobe walked up to the hat with his usual confidence in his steps, and whispers was heard. Voices asked 'Slytherin?'.  
That was why, when Atobe got the hat on his head and shouted "_Ravenclaw!_" the students in the hall got surprised. Atobe smirked as the Ravenclaw-table applauded and Jirou waved at him from the Hufflepuff-table. "Atobe! Atobe! Your table's beside mine!" and Atobe shook his head and smiled, a small sigh escaping his lips.

"Chinen, Hiroshi."  
A lot of the students whispered amongst themselves. This one'd end up in Slytherin for sure.  
"_Gryffindor!_" the hat called, and a exclamation of surprise was heard throughout the hall.

"Chitose, Senri."  
He was sorted into Hufflepuff, and he sat down beside Jirou.

"Dan, Taichi."  
Dan skipped over, and several girls giggled at the cuteness of the little boy. When Dan got the hat on his head, it slipped down to his shoulders and Dan let out a surprised sound. More giggles and comments of 'cute' was heard. The hat opened it's mouth and exclaimed "_Hufflepuff!_" and Dan was soon seated by Chitose and Jirou. His legs dangled from the bench where he sat and he swung them lightly back and forth.

"Echizen, Ryoma."  
"Ochibi~ it's your turn~!" Eiji shouted and gave a completely uninterested Ryoma a push. Ryoma sighed and walked up to the hat. It thought for a while, then shouted; "_Slytherin!_" causing several to be surprised. The first-year-newly-made-third-year didn't look very evil, after all. Though of course, they didn't know how Ryoma's mind worked.

"Fuji, Shuusuke."  
Fuji smiled at Professor McGonagall. "It's 'Syuusuke', not 'Shuusuke'." he remarked. "Please don't get it wrong again, Sensei." McGonagall frowned. "Just put on the hat." Fuji tilted his head to the side. "Saa. Alright." Fuji's smile grew sinister – though it was only noticed as such by those who knew him – and he sat down on the stool. The hat was even faster at shouting out "_Slytherin!_" than it had been when Akutsu was sorted.

"Fuji, Yuuta."  
Again, whispers, and Yuuta growled when people said that he'd probably end up in Slytherin, since it seemed as if he was related to the previous Fuji. They both had the same name and looked quite alike. So when the hat shouted "_Hufflepuff!_" he let out a relived sigh. "Not in the same house as aniki. Yes."

"Hitouji, Yuuji."  
The greenette was soon sorted into Hufflepuff as well, and the students seemed to wake up from shock after shock, and several applauded when Yuuji slipped over to the Hufflepuff-table and sat down beside Chitose.

"Hiyoshi, Wakashi." joined Atobe and Amane, after the hat called out "_Ravenclaw!_" He mumbled something in Japanese - "Gekokujo.." – and the students around him – except, of course, those who understood what he said – looked confused.

"Ibu, Shinji."  
"How can there be a talking hat? It's just weird, really. Sure, a lot of the things here are weird, like the ceiling in here and the flying candles, but a talking hat? I'd never thought it'd be possible. Then again–––"  
It was the hat, as Kamio was too far away, who told Shinji to stop muttering. It couldn't look into his mind at the way his mouth was going. That, however, only got Shinji into talking about that. "It's not very nice to peek into people's heads." he started, and before he continued, the hat shouted "_Slytherin!_"  
Shinji continued to mutter as he walked over to the Slytherin-table and sat beside Ryoma, who had sat down a little bit away from Akutsu.

"Inui, Sadaharu"  
Inui pushed up his glasses and sat down. He held his notebook in hand and scribbled in it. When the hat asked him "Would you mind _not_ doing that? Are you _writing down_ what I'm saying?" Inui stated that, no, he would not stop it and yes, he was. He continued to scribble, even as he walked over to his table after the hat had called "_Ravenclaw!_"

"Itsuki, Marehiko."  
Itsuki gave Taki an uncertain gaze, then walked up to the hat. It was very quick to decide "_Hufflepuff!_" and Itsuki asked it; "Will I be in the same house as Hagi-chan? I want to be." Please?"  
The hat sighed softly, and if it had been a person, it would have shook it's head. "Boy, you should just take care of the problem, instead of just hesitating about it." and Itsuki blushed. "...nande..?"

"Kaidoh, Kaoru." and "Kajimoto, Takahisa." both followed Itsuki to Hufflepuff, and Kaidoh shuddered as he stumbled towards the table. There was just too much supernatural stuff. And there was a lot of ghosts in the hall, too, which terrified him. Kajimoto had to push him the rest of the way up to their friends, because Kaidoh had frozen in his place when he saw a ghost covered in blood.

"Kamio, Akira"  
Kamio was up by the hat in a flash, and was soon sorted by a hat that told him to calm down. "_Gryffindor!_"

"Kikumaru, Eiji."  
Eiji couldn't help it, he took the distance in one long jump with several somersaults – causing several in the hall to gape in awe – and he squealed in delight when the hat was placed on his head. "_Gryffindor!_"

"Kirihara, Akaya."  
When Akaya got the hat on his head, the hat got silent. "Interesting." It said after a while. Akaya glanced up at the brim of the hat that was right above his eyes. "Hah?" "Never mind." The hat replied, then shouted; "_Gryffindor!_"

"Kisarazu, Atsushi."  
Atsushi, who had been standing by Mizuki, winked at his boyfriend and grinned, before walking up to the stool. The hat soon shouted "_Slytherin!_", and those who knew him, although not that well, looked surprised. Well, several of them had mostly seen him sick, so it could be explained.

"Konjiki, Koharu."  
Koharu sauntered over to the hat and leered at some poor boy that sat by one of the tables close up. Yuuji shouted "That's adultery!" from where he was sitting, but his voice was drowned out by the hat calling out "_Ravenclaw!_"

"Marui, Bunta."  
The pink-haired blew a bubble, and when it popped, it stuck to his face. He poked at it and looked up when he heard squeals of 'cute!' from the tables. "Eh?"  
"_Gryffindor!_"the hat called, and Bunta hurried over to Akaya, who clung to him and smiled. "Marui-senpai, we're in the same house!"

"Mizuki, Hajime."  
Mizuki walked up to the hat and it soon called out "_Slytherin!_" Mizuki joined Atsushi by the green table and sighed. "Is there _no_ purple in this place?" he asked his boyfriend with an displeased expression. Atsushi snickered. "Maa, maa."

"Momoshiro, Takeshi."  
"_Hufflepuff!_"  
Kaidoh, who had been able to regain his composure, cursed, and Momo glared at him as he sat down opposite of him. "You picking a fight, Mamushi?"

"Mukahi, Gakuto."  
Gakuto, not feeling that he should lose to Eiji, made some moonsaults up to the hat, and smirked in the Seigaku-acrobat's direction when he gained awed reactions. Eiji stuck out his tongue at him and Tezuka sighed. Did those two have to be so competitive? Fuji always teasing Gakuto, Eiji and Gakuto always challenging each other. They would never stop, would they?  
"_Slytherin!_" the hat called then, and Gakuto jumped over to the table, sat down. He eyed Tezuka, who looked back and sighed. Gakuto frowned and had to stop himself from shouting at his boyfriend to 'stop being so like _that_!'

"Muromachi, Touji."  
The boy with shades was sorted soon, as the hat shouted out "_Hufflepuff!_" and Muromachi sat down by Dan and the others.

"Niou, Masaharu."  
"_Slytherin!_" Niou smirked. "Puri." and sat down beside Fuji, who smiled and placed an arm around his waist. Niou squirmed and looked down at his hands, then tugged a little at the cuffs on his shirt's sleeves. "Pupiina.." Fuji chuckled.

"Ootori, Choutaro."  
The tall boy stumbled over to the hat nervously, then sat down. "Please put Shishido-san in the same house as me." he mumbled to the hat, who hummed. "We won't know until we get to him, will we?"  
Choutaro blushed and looked down. "I-I suppose.." "_Hufflepuff!_" the hat then shouted, and Choutaro walked over to sit down beside Jirou, who had fallen asleep with his head on his empty plate.

"Oshitari, Kenya."  
"Yosh, Naniwa no Speed Star is going!" Kenya said and was instantly by the hat. It called out "_Hufflepuff!_" and he sped over to the table, sitting down with his team-mates.

"Oshitari, Yuushi."  
The blunette sat down and said "Not the same house as Kenya, if you please." The hat ignored his request and still shouted; "_Hufflepuff!_" Yuushi let out a low curse and strode up to the table, sitting down by his team-mates and as far away from Kenya as he could.

"Saeki, Kojirou."  
Saeki smiled at Professor McGonagall and placed the hat on his head. The hat hummed and shouted out "_Hufflepuff!_" and Saeki joined said table.

"Sanada, Genichirou."  
Sanada sighed and went off to get sorted. "_Hufflepuff!_" the hat shouted. Sanada rose and silently walked over to the others.

"Sengoku, Kiyosumi."  
"_Hufflepuff!_" was heard, and the red-head winked as he passed some girls by the Hufflepuff-table before he sat down with his team-mates.

"Shiraishi, Kuranosuke."  
Yukimura patted Shiraishi's back and the teen stepped over to the hat, sat down on the stool and was declared as a "_Hufflepuff!_" as well.

"Shishido, Ryou."  
Choutaro looked at the hat with pleading eyes and Shishido asked it to 'please put me in Hufflepuff'. The hat ignored him as well and shouted "_Gryffindor!_" Shishido cursed but walked over to the red table none the less.

"Taki, Haginosuke."  
Taki was sorted in an instant, and the hat shouted out "_Slytherin!_" He cast a glance towards Itsuki, who pouted and gave him a sad look. Taki smiled and shrugged. It wasn't as if they'd be unable to see each other just because they were in different houses, after all. But still, it would have been better if they had been in the same house.

"Tanaka, Kouhei."  
When Kouhei was almost by the hat, he spun around with his ponytail whisking in the air as he heard whispers. "I'm a guy, damnit!" He pointed directly at a group of boys at the Slytherin-table, who looked at him in surprise. "I'm not deaf." Then he walked the rest of the distance and winced as well when the hat shouted "_Gryffindor!_"

"Tanaka, Youhei."  
The red-headed twin walked up to the hat and winced when the hat bellowed "_Gryffindor!_" right into his ears. "Damnit, loud."

"Tezuka, Kunimitsu."  
Tezuka cast a glance at Gakuto, who eyed him intensely. Then he walked up to the hat, put it on his head and was sorted into "_Hufflepuff!_" So he headed to the table and sat down at it where he could see Gakuto clearly.

"Tooyama, Kintarou."  
The first year – who had refused to wear the jumper and cloak and under his shirt, he wore his usual leopard print top and he wore his usual three-quarter-pants and tennis-shoes – jumped through the air and landed in a swirl of red hair and sunkissed skin of a boy by the hat, placed it on his head and shouted. "It's talking in my head! Cool!" The hat, who had just said hello, shouted out "_Gryffindor!_" a moment later. Kintarou flew through the air to the Gryffindor-table and the hat fell to the floor with a displeased grunt.

"Wakato, Hiroshi."  
Wakato smiled warmly at the teacher and she gave him a stern look, then smiled at the students by the tables and winked in Kajimoto's direction. Several girls swooned, and then the hat declared which house he would belong to. "_Slytherin!_" Wakato hummed and walked over to the table.

"Yagyuu, Hiroshi."  
Yagyuu bowed politely to Professor McGonagall. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor." he said, then was waved off and placed the hat on his head. "_Hufflepuff!_" it called, and he smiled pleasantly to the teachers before heading to the table.

"Yanagi, Renji."  
It was a quick sorting of Renji, and the call of "_Hufflepuff!_" was soon heard. He sat down by Inui, and then turned his closed eyes to look forward to the head-table.

"Yukimura, Seiichi."  
The hat called out "_Slytherin!_" almost right away, and Yukimura smiled, then walked over to his friends. He sat down beside Fuji and they exchanged smiles.

"Zaizen, Hikaru."  
Zaizen sighed. "Finally.." He was the last one left on the floor, and it was irritation, because he wanted to find out what was wrong with his phone not working. "_Gryffindor!_" the hat called, and Kintarou cheered loudly over the applause, which probably were louder than before because he was last and they would finally be able to eat. Whatever it was that they were eating. There was no food on the tables or anything at all.

The headmaster – they supposed he was the headmaster, at least – stood once more, and it got silent in the hall. "To our newcomers," he said in a booming voice with arms spread and a smile on his lips. "welcome! To our old students, welcome back! Sometimes there are proper times for speeches, but this is not the time. Dig in!"  
Applauds boomed in the hall and laughter was heard when the headmaster sat down and threw his heard over his shoulder.  
When the students turned back to their tables, they were filled with food and jugs of some sort of juice. The new students, first years as well as transfer students, gawked at the plates that were loaded with food. Zaizen reached for his phone, but then sighed as he remembered that no, it still didn't work.  
The first ones of the transfers that dug in was Kintarou and Momoshiro, who, without hesitation, loaded their plates with food. Soon, the others followed their example and ate. Except Kamio and Shinji. They couldn't help but stare, they'd never seen so much food at the same time, and it was sort of.. shocking.. They knew that there were people who had lots of food – for example Atobe – but it was just such a shock to see so much food at the same time. When they finally started taking food, they ate a lot.

Eiji looked up with a mewl when he saw something silvery settle between him and Zaizen. He could still see the second-year-turned-fourth-year, but only through a see-through person with a funny mustache. "Uuhh.. Hi..?" he said uncertainly, and Zaizen looked up, jumped when he saw the see-through person. _Ghost?  
_"Good day." the ghost greeted the two teens politely. "I heard that you are transfer students from Japan, welcome to Hogwarts. I am Gryffindor's house Ghost, sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington."  
"...That's a long name." Eiji commented. "Isn't there something shorter to say?"  
"Ah, yes. Most students here call me Nearly Headless Nick." sir Nicholas replied, and then continued when Zaizen and Eiji exchanged puzzled looks. "I was executed with a blunt axe, it took forty-five hacks before they managed to kill me. I still have my head in place, however not completely."  
Eiji and Zaizen both made faces and Zaizen put down his cutlery. Eiji looked at his food and decided to do the same. "..right.. How.. nice..."

Once the students had finished eating and the level of sound lowered, the headmaster stood up. Everyone stopped talking and hundreds of heads turned to look at him.  
"While we all stomach yet another great feast I ask you for a few moments attention for the usual messages by the start of the term." he said. "The newcomers should know that the Forest on the school grounds is a forbidden area to students – and some of our older students should also know that by now. The caretaker, Mr Filch, have asked me to for the, as he says, fourhundredthsixioeigth time remind all students that sorcery is not allowed in the corridors between the lessons, and also an amount of other things that are listed on the note on the door to Mr Filch's office. We have gotten two changes in the staff this year. We are very happy to greet professor Grubby-Plank welcome back," he motioned towards the woman that had taken them across the lake. "she will take care of the lessons in care of magical creatures. We are also glad to introduce professor Umbridge, our new teacher in defense against the dark arts." There was polite, but not very enthusiastic applause. Then the headmaster continued. "The selection for the house-teams in quidditch will take place the..."  
He cut himself off and turned a questioning look to the woman he had introduced as professor Umbridge. She stood up, but since she wasn't much taller than when she was sitting, no one understood why the headmaster had stopped talking, but then she cleared her throat with an annoying 'hrm, hrm'-noise and it was clear that she was going to speak.  
The headmaster looked surprised for a few seconds, then he sat down and looked at her attentively.  
The other teachers didn't manage to hide their surprise as well. Some looked very displeased.

"Thank you very much, headmaster," she said with a fake smile. Momo commented in an attempt at a low voice that she was not as good as Fuji and Yukimura at pretending to smile, not at all. "for there kind welcoming words."  
Her voice was high-pitched and girly, and it caused the Tanaka-twins to cover their ears and make painful expressions. Apparently, her voice hurt their sensitive hearing. She coughed again to clear her throat and continued.  
"Yes, I have to say that it is very wonderful to be back at Hogwarts again!" she smiled and reveiled pointy teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"  
No one looked happy, only surprised (or irritated, in Akutsu's, Fuji's, Yukimura's, Sanada's and several other's case) becasue they weren't kids, damnit!  
"I am looking forward to getting to know you all and I am sure that we will be very good friends!"

"..I doubt it..." Kamio muttered to Akaya, who nodded in agreement. Bunta made a grimace and nodded. "Yeah, right. I bet we will."  
When she spoke again – after having cleared her throat yet again – her voice was much more business-like.

"The Ministiry of Magic have always seen the education of young witches and wizards to be of great importance. The rare gifts you were born with – or gifted with at later times – can go to waste if it isn't cared for and polished through careful education. The ancient skills that are unique to the wizarding-society have to be carried on through the generations to not get lost for ever. The treasure of magic knowledge that our ancestors gathered have to be preserved, get filled and refined of them that have been called to perform the wizard teaching profession."  
She paused and bowed to her teacher-collegues. Kamio murmured to Akaya and Bunta; "Even Shinji's random mumblings are more interesting and make more sense." Akaya snorted. "You don't say. I agree."  
"All the men and women who have been headmasters at Hogwarts have contributed with something new to the important job to lead this historic school, and it is as it should, because without development come before stagnation and decay. But on the other hand process for the process's sake be rejected, because our well tried traditions often don't need any meddlesome changes. So a balance, between old and new, between constant and change, between tradition and innovation..."

Eiji grabbed Zaizen's wrist as the young tensai reached for his pocket and then looked up. Nearly Headless Nick gave him a miffed look and floated away, passed through Zaizen, who shuddered. Eiji made a nervous grimace. "Zaizen, the phone's not working."  
"Hah?" Zaizen looked confused. "Shimatta, did I do it again..?" he then muttered. Eiji nodded. "I lost count somewhere around sixty." Zaizen sighed, then turned to see if he could listen until the end of professor Umbridge's speech. There was barely anyone who listened, however, and he turned to start a low conversation with Eiji, who gladly started to talk.

At the Ravenclaw-table, Amane snickered to himself, and Hiyoshi cast a glance towards him, and since he had nothing better to do, asked what he was laughing. The Wizards want to be wizard." And he snickered again. Hiyoshi rolled his eyes, and then glared at Momo, who sat close by the Hufflepuff-table and had heard them; he had started laughing. Loudly, at that.  
Professor Umbridge cleared her throat. "Yes, boy?" She looked directly at Momoshiro. "What is your name?"  
"Momoshiro." Momo replied. "It was just something Amane-san said, you can continue. Sorry."  
She glared at him, then put on a fake smile. She continued where she had left off. "Because some changes will be for the better, while others in due time will seem like errors of judgment. Meanwhile will some old habits be preserved, and that with all rights, while others on the other hand, which are outdated and outmoded, have to be abandoned. So let us go on, into a new age of openness, effectivity and responsibility, intent to preserve what should be preserved, to better what need to be bettered and snag customs and use, wherever we find them, that should be forbidden."  
She sat down, and when the headmaster applauded, the teachers clapping their hands only a couple of times, the students looked up and uncertainly applauded, when they realized that she was indeed finished. Then the headmaster stood up again.  
"Thank you very much, professor Umbridge, that was highly enlightening." he said and bowed to her. "And as I just said, the selection for the quidditch-teams will take place a week from now."

"What's quidditch?" Amane asked. Hiyoshi replied. "Basically the only sport these people know about. Not very interesting. Tennis is much better."  
"Speaking of tennis. Hiyoshi." Atobe spoke. "Where do you think we can play?"  
Hiyoshi stared at him for a moment. "I've never been here before, I don't know."

All of a sudden, there was a huge commotion, and voices called "first years and transfer students this way!"  
They followed the ones shouting, and it was through a confused daze and a tired annoyance (due to professor Umbridge's speech) that they finally managed to get to their respective houses and bedrooms. They didn't really care about changing into pajamas – except a few (Yagyuu, Tezuka, Chinen, Dan, Fuji and a few others.) – and fell right into their beds. "'night." Amane said to Hiyoshi and the red-orange cat that perched Amane's bed. Hiyoshi sighed as he changed to his pajama in light-blue and white-striped fabric, before falling onto his bed as well.

**End chapter 5**

Long chapter is long. (I even had to split the chapter into two posts at LiveJournal..) But the hats song and Umbridge's speech takes up a lot of space, I suppose. Guh, how I hate Umbridge. *shudders*


	6. First Lesson, Umbridge and Quidditch

**Black Moonlight, chapter 6 – First Lesson, Umbridge and Quidditch  
****Pairings:** Tezuka/Gakuto, Atsushi/Mizuki, Yukimura/Shiraishi, Speed Pair, Fuji/Niou, Taki/Icchan  
**Rating:** T/M  
**Warnings:** Several people's mouths, Fuji's and Yukimura's dirty minds. And a little blood.  
**Notes:** I finally managed to get out a new chapter^^ I had a bit trouble getting along with Fuji in the beginning of this one, but we worked it out in the end. ..it's just past 5 a.m. Here in Sweden now that I finished the chapter, spellchecking and so. Happy new year, people~^^ Remind me to not watch stuff with Seigaku 1st cast and Akutsu in it, or with Rikkai or SeiRu. ...or just TeniMyu in general, while I'm typing. I just get distracted. But I love to watch musicals when I write and draw, if I don't have music, it get too qiuet, and even someone who's sort of a lone-wolf need some sound. Music's awesome =D  
I just noticed I forgot to mention; I made a wikia for the story (mostly for me to keep track of things) if you're interested. It's not very much on it right now, though; http:/ blackmoonlight. /wiki/ Black_Moonlight_Wiki

_He's stumbling through the darkness, grasping after anything solid that can give him support. Something familiar to hold on to. The black sea around him is solid, and he walk as through thick mud. It ripple around his feet and cold embrace his ankles.  
__When the first shadow come at him, it's hard to distinct, it looks like a sheet but doesn't feel like it. It taste disgustingly sweet and stale. It smells of smoke.  
__Then a second shadow appears, and he feel his body go numb. He can't move, and when the third and fourth appears, he's frozen in not only chill but also by fear.  
__A hand clench tightly around his lungs and it's the fear, crushing his breathing and making him gasp for air. He is scared, terrified. But he don't know of what._

Fuji bolted up in the bed and stared at Niou, who was sitting across his legs with a something of a worried expression on his face. "You okay, Fuji?" the trickster asked, and Fuji could feel his whole body shiver. "Niou-kun." he said in a low voice. "Something big, probably bad, is going to happen." Niou tilted his head to the side and Fuji shook his. "Never mind. It's probably nothing." he said. Niou frowned, but slipped out of Fuji's bed nonetheless. "If you say so." he said. "But Fuji, you need to get up, it's breakfast soon."  
Fuji nodded and then shook his head to clear his mind from the dread that had crept upon him.  
Then he spotted a head of curly hair in the bed opposite of his and knew just how to get the bad feelings out of his mind. Niou rolled his eyes when he saw Fuji walk over to Mizuki's bed, and continued on his suicide-mission to wake the sadists. It would be even less fun to wake up Yukimura than it would have been waking Fuji; except that the tensai had woken up on his own.  
Fuji chuckled and pulled the blanket off of Mizuki. The curly-haired teen yelped and sat up, glaring at Fuji. "What was that for? !" he shouted, putting his feet onto the floor and standing up. From the bed beside Mizuki's, they heard a grumble. "No shouting, Mizuki." Atsushi muttered and pulled his sheets over his head. "It's too early for shouting." Mizuki stomped over to his boyfriends bed and tugged at the sheets. Messy dark hair was visible, and Atsushi sighed.  
"Atsushi-kun." Mizuki said. "Are you taking Fuji Syuusuke's side in this?"  
"This what?" Atsushi sat up and rubbed his eyes. Mizuki pulled the sheets to the floor and glared. "He took my covers." Atsushi groaned. "And you just took mine."  
"That's very nice." Yukimura said as he appeared by them. Niou was sitting on the floor by the captains bed and was rubbing his upper right arm. "I'm going down now." the captain said.  
"I'll come with you." Fuji said, and they both headed towards the door.  
"Right! Don't care about me, Fuji! Yukimura didn't just try to squeeze my arm off at all!" Niou shouted and winced as Yukimura glared at him. Fuji chuckled. "Niou-kun, you seem perfectly fine in my eyes." Niou pouted and stood up. "It's gonna bruise anyway." he complained and followed Yukimura and Fuji out of the room.  
Atsushi glanced at Mizuki. "Hey, Mizuki. Mizuki." Mizuki ignored him and Atsushi sighed. "Hajime?" Instantly, Mizuki turned around. His face was slightly pink from embarrassment. "What?"  
"You know," Atsushi got out of bed and looked over to the only bed that belonged to someone they didn't know. It was empty. "you really should try to make up with each other."  
"It's not me who is angry at the other." Mizuki muttered. Atsushi gave a half-smile. "At least you know you're hated." Mizuki frowned. "...I know..." he mumbled. "..I know..."  
"As long as you know." Atsushi said and gave Mizuki a quick kiss. "I heard something about breakfast, should we go down too?"  
"Up." Mizuki corrected. "And you should wear something."  
"I'm wearing something." Atsushi motioned at the pants he was wearing. "You, on the other hand, should probably not wear that purple thing." Mizuki pouted and fingered the purple frills on his purple pajama, then turned to find his newly bought uniform.

* * *

"Da-da-da-dan!" Dan ran up to Akutsu when he saw him walk into the Great Hall. "Akutsu-senpai! Good morning desu!" He beamed up at the older teen and Akutsu grunted out a reply. He walked to the Slytherin-table, Dan closely after. "Isn't it incredible, this place desu? I got lost on the way here desu!" Akutsu glanced at him and snorted. "Whatever. Your table's over there." He pointed at the Hufflepuff-table.  
"I've already eaten." Dan chirped happily. Akutsu glared. "Fuck off. Go bug someone else." Dan looked at him with big pleading eyes. "A-Akutsu-senpai..."  
"The fuck's it now?"  
"I can't sit with you?" Dan asked, and his eyes seemed to grow even bigger. Akutsu growled. "No." and walked over to the table and sat down by the edge. Dan sat down beside him anyway, and Akutsu sent him a glare. "Go the fuck away, Taichi." Dan smiled up at him and Akutsu cursed profoundly. Why couldn't the kid just fucking get a clue and leave him alone?  
He looked up when a cloud of owls invaded the hall, and then returned to his food with a displeased grunt. Right, he'd heard about that.

* * *

When one of the owls clumsily landed in front of Hiyoshi and tipped over his glass of juice – did these people _only _drink pumpkin-juice? – he glared at it, then glanced at Amane, who almost had fallen off of his seat when the owl flew right over his head. "What are you doing?" Hiyoshi asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched the other boy sit up properly. "I got a bit supra-ised, is all." Amane said after a little while, and Hiyoshi sighed. "This early with the puns..."  
Amane just chuckled to himself and Hiyoshi sighed again, then reached to get what the owl had brought. The letter was small and short, but it made Hiyoshi sigh in irritation as he lightly hit Amane in the face as the redhead tried to see the contents. Hiyoshi folded the letter and put it in his pants-pocket. "Don't read other people's letters." he said and reached out to fill his glass.

* * *

"Mornin', Kuni." Gakuto sat down beside Tezuka and took a piece of bread from the captains plate. He ignored Tezuka's greeting of good morning. "Slept good?" He took a bite from the bread and pressed a quick kiss to Tezuka's cheek. Tezuka glanced at him and Gakuto poked his cheek when he saw a faint blush on the captains cheeks. He snickered. "Don't do that." Tezuka said, and Gakuto tilted his head to the side. "The kissing. You don't know how people will react."  
Gakuto frowned and took another bite of Tezuka's bread. "I don't care." he said. "And you didn't answer my question."  
"Yes, Gakuto, I slept well." Tezuka said and took another piece of bread to replace the piece Gakuto had taken. "And you?"  
"The bed's not the most comfy, but it's alright." Gakuto replied. "Do you think we'll have any classes together?" He dangled his legs and waved at Yuushi as he showed up at the table. "Mornin', Yuushi."  
"Morning, Gakuto." Yuushi replied, then frowned as Kenya looped an arm around his shoulders. "Kenya, let go."  
Kenya stuck out his tongue and sat down by the table. "There's loads of food! Again!" he shouted, and Yuushi sighed. "You don't have to be so excited, idiot. I'll see you later, Gakuto, Tezuka." he retreated and sat down beside a half-asleep Jirou. He shook his shoulder. "Jirou, wake up and make sure you eat."  
"Mmmnnnn.." Jirou yawned. "Ah, Oshitari, g'morn.." he rubbed his eyes and sat up a little straighter.

* * *

Shinji looked over Kamio's shoulder at his timetable. "Ah." Kamio jumped and turned around. "Shinji! Don't surprise me like thaa-aa-aat!"  
"Sorry." Shinji sat down beside his friend. "It's just that we have the same classes. We have the same lessons almost everywhere, except where you have music, I have Ghoul studies and Divination."  
"Really? Heeh.." Kamio eyed the timetable, then looked at Shinji. "Wait a sec, you don't have any timetable."  
"I memorized it." Shinji replied. "Kamio will probably forget, though. You'll have to try to remember what subjects you have, because even though we have the same, we're not in the same house, so I can't remind you all the time like I had to at Fudomine."  
"Okay. Right, right." Kamio waved his hand in front of Shinji's face. "Shut it. And," he continued when Shinji opened his mouth. "don't answer that, just shut up."  
Shinji snorted and slipped off the bench. "I'm going to get my books and look after my classroom. I'll see you at the next lesson. But Defence Against the Dark Arts is a long name on a subject, isn't it? Ah, another long -"  
Shinji's voice faided as he walked further away, and Kamio sighed.  
"Hey, hey, Kamio."  
Kamio looked up and raised an eyebrow. Akaya tried to imitate him, but instead of only raising one eyebrow, he raised both. "What did you pick for ereshives?"  
"Kirihara." Kamio said with a sigh. "It's called _electives_. And I have music and muggle music. Why?"  
"Just wanted to know if you had the same as me. But I have divination and animals." Akaya leaned back slightly and looked at Zaizen, who sat a bit away with Kintarou, Chitose and Kenya – the blonde Osakan had decided to dump Tezuka and Gakuto to bug Zaizen together with Chitose. "Hey, Zai-chan! Whadda ya have for erehives?" Beside him, Kamio muttered 'It's _electives_.'  
Zaizen replied without looking up from his food. "Muggle music and ancient runes."  
"Oooh, man! Are we any more in our year?" Akaya leaned back even further. "I don't want to be alooonee!"  
"You probably won't be." Zaizen commented. He cast a glance at Akaya. "We're thirteen in our year."  
"You know the exact number?" Kenya asked. "Geez, Zaizen, I don't know how many we're in our year."  
"You're thirty." Zaizen said. He sighed. _Thirty troublesome senpai-tachi..._ "Anyway, I'm going to look for the muggle music-classroom. Did you have that now or later, Kamio?"  
"Ah, now." Kamio stood up. "See you later, Kirihara."  
"Riiiight!"  
"By the way Zaizen." Kamio said as the two walked through the hall. "You let him call you 'Zai-chan' just like that."  
"My senpai-tachi does that all the time, so I'm used to it." Zaizen replied. "It's still annoying, but not much I can do anything about."  
"Ah, I see.."

* * *

"I realized something." Shiraishi stated. Yukimura tilted his head to the side and frowned at the distressed look on the Bible's face. "I'm not in the same house as Kin-chan. Neither's Chitose. Zaizen'll have trouble keeping him in check."  
Yukimura sighed. "You..." he shook his head. "It'll be fine, I'm sure."  
"But Kin-chan's-!"  
"Kura." Yukimura cut off. "You worry too much." He took hold of Shiraishi's hand and pulled him up against him. "Would you like me to take your mind off of things?" Yukimura smirked.  
Shiraishi smiled and pressed his lips against Yukimura's. "What did you have in mind, Seii?"  
"What do you think?" Yukimura chuckled. "Now."  
"We're in the open." Shiraishi protested weakly, then moaned as Yukimura pressed a knee between his legs. "If I say now," he whispered in Shiraishi's ear. "I mean now."  
Finally, Shiraishi blushed, but he couldn't to anything when Yukimura pressed him up against the wall and kissed him roughly. Yukimura's lips were demanding, and Shiraishi opened his mouth to let Yukimura's tongue inside. Yukimura pressed his tongue against Shiraishi's and smirked when Shiraishi moaned. "Kura.." he said in a low voice. "I want you."  
Shiraishi gasped and closed his eyes. "I'm all yours. Seiichi."  
Yukimura chuckled and moved to bite down harshly on Shiraishi's neck, causing a loud moan to escape the other teens mouth. "Nnn~" Yukimura moaned against Shiraishi's neck as he sucked blood from the wound he had made. "Ecstasy~"  
"Aa-aaahh..! Ecstasy..!" Shiraishi repeated, throwing his head back. "Seii..!"  
Yukimura slipped his hand inside Shiraishi's pants and untied the rope that held the fabric in place. "Your all, Kura, I want your all, completely."  
Shiraishi gasped again into the empty hallway, and Yukimura blushed at the sounds his boyfriend made.

* * *

Eiji tapped his pen against his notebook and sighed. He glanced at Fuji and frowned when he saw the flushed face Niou made on the other side of the tensai. "Ne, Fujiko." he whispered. Fuji turned his head to look at Eiji, a smile perching on his lips. He looked slightly menacing at the moment, Eiji thought. He shrugged at that and asked "What's with Niou?"  
"I was wondering that too." Bunta said and leaned across his bench to look past Eiji at Niou. "He looks completely gone."  
Fuji chuckled. "Saa. I wonder if he'd mind if I told you?"  
"I don't care." Bunta retorted. "What's up with him?"  
"He probably feel a little uncomfortable." Fuji said and reached to poke at the front of Niou's jeans with the pointy end of his feather-pen. Niou flinched and blushed, sliding to the side on his chair, a little further from Fuji. Fuji chuckled. "We were all born naked, after all. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."  
"Try walking around like this and see for yourself how nice it feels." Niou hissed. Eiji glanced towards the front of the classroom and sighed. It didn't seem like their teacher – a ghost by the name of Professonr Binns – had noticed that they weren't paying attention. Really, Eiji had tried to listen to what the teacher said, but after he'd almost fallen asleep several times, sometimes he even did it fully, only to be woken up by Fuji, he had given up. Not to mention he had to tell Bunta to stop listening to the teacher, because he didn't want to have to wake up the other red-head all the time.  
"So that means..." Bunta said. "You're not wearing any underwear?"  
"Animals don't wear clothes." Fuji said and flipped over to the next page in the book he was reading. "He should be happy he's allowed to wear anything."  
Niou's head slammed down against the table, and he let out a groan. "Damnit Fujiiiii.!"  
"Right, right." Taki said from the table behind and above of them. He tugged at Niou's rat-tail. "That's nice and all, but I don't care. Fuji," he poked at the top of Fuji's head. "we don't need to know what you do to your pet."  
"They asked." Fuji replied, uninterested in further talk about it. "And anyway, you have a pet of your own, don't you?"  
"He's not my pet." Taki protested. "Does everyone have to nag me about Icchan all the time?"  
"Ara? Did I mention Itsuki-kun? I didn't notice." Fuji smiled and Taki twitched. "Tch!"  
Bunta and Eiji laughed.  
Niou squirmed.

* * *

Kouhei glared at the pink-clad teacher who stepped up in front of the class. Youhei glanced at his brother, then glared at Professor Umbridge as well. Akaya sat beside Zaizen with his head resting against his palms, and Zaizen stared out the window. In the bench beside them, Kamio tried to get Shinji to shut up. The Fudomine-tensai was mumbling in a low voice – the only thing Kamio had managed to get him to do – about one thing or another.  
"Shinji!" Kamio hissed. "Were you doing that at your previous class too?"  
"Doing what?" Shinji asked, and Kamio frowned, then sighed. Shinji continued. "If he don't know what he's going to say, he don't have to say anything. Geez, what's with Kamio today? Not that he don't always shout at me, which I don't understand, but he's been at it since breakfast. Did he wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Ah, maybe he fell out of the bed and slept on the floor again. It wouldn't be surprising, after all, every time I stayed over at his house he rolled out of his bed and landed on me. Aa-ah, that's not very nice. But then again, I was able to take the bed those times. But Kamio's bed's not that comfortable, and-"  
"Shiiiinnnjiiiii..!"  
"Hrm, hrm!"  
The both team-mates looked up and saw Professor Umbridge looking directly at them. "What are your names, boys?" she asked.  
"Kamio." Kamio said. "And he's Shin- Ibu."  
"The, Mr. Ibu and Mr. Kamio, please be at my office after dinner. You two have detention."  
"Eh?" Kamio frowned. "Why?"  
"I will have no talking at my lessons, unless it is about an appointed topic." Umbridge said. Kamio scowled. "The hell. Fine!" he glowered as the teacher turned her gaze from them and back to the class, and when he glanced to the side, he saw Akaya and Zaizen, as well as the twins, look at them. Zaizen was scowling, and Akaya looked displeased. The twins looked uncomfortable, but considering the way Umbridge's voice hurt their ears, maybe that was part of the reason. Not only had she greeted them with a high-pitched "Good morning, class" but also demanded they replied with "Good morning, Professor Umbridge." And now she had given two of them detention for whispering – the very first day of classes at Hogwarts for them.  
Akaya scribbled on a parchment and slipped it over to Zaizen. _I don't like her at all._ Zaizen raised and eyebrow and jotted down a reply. He returned the paper to Akaya. _Neither do I. Damnit, she's annoying.  
_"You don't say.." Akaya muttered in a low voice. "Fuck." Zaizen shook his head and sighed.  
"Wands away and quills out, please." Professor Umbridge said, and a sigh was heard through the classroom, shared by all the students. Akaya glanced at Zaizen and mouthed "weren't we supposed to learn spells in this class?" Zaizen shrugged and mouthed back "I thought so too."  
Umbridge turned to the blackboard and tapped it with her wand, words appearing instantly: _Defence Against the Dark Arts – A Return to Basic Principles._

* * *

"This far, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented. The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."  
Professor Umbridge tapped the blackboard again, and the text was replaced. Renji wrote down what was written, although he was frowning. When he finished and looked up, he saw something that made him somewhat surprised. "Gen'ichirou?"  
Sanada raised his hand and looked straight at the teacher, a deep scowl on his frown.  
"Yes, mr...?" Umbridge looked at Sanada, who lowered his hand once he had gotten the teacher's attention. "Sanada, Professor. Are we not supposed to learn defensive magic in this class?"  
Renji was surprised at Sanada's questioning the teacher, and attentively followed what was being said.  
"Yes. That is exactly what we are doing, mr. Sanada. If you study the theories properly, you will be able to perform your spells when you take the OWL-exam." Umbridge replied. Sanada's scowl deepened. "However, that is not right way to go with it, I think." Sanada retorted. "It's fine to know it in theory, but it's also good to be able to know one can perform the spells for real, too."  
"You will know how to perform the spells just fine by reading the theory." Umbridge said. She eyed Sanada and was silent for a moment. "And unless you want detention, you keep your smart mouth shut, mr. Sanada."  
From a couple of seats away, Atobe snorted in amusement, and Sanada glared at the captain. Jirou looked up at Atobe and yawned, reaching to pat Atobe on top of the head. Atobe glanced at Jirou, then smirked at Sanada, who hastily stood up. His chair scraped against the stone-floor, and he froze when Umbridge directed her gaze at him again. "You transfers really do seem to love trouble." she said as she eyed him intently. "You have detention, mr. Sanada. Be at my office after dinner."  
Sanada sat down, his scowl one of the deepest Renji had ever seen. Rikkai's strategist shook his head and sighed. Sanada turned to glare at him. "What?"  
"Nothing." Renji replied and nodded towards the blackboard. "You better write that down."  
"Course Aims; 1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic. 2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used. 3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use." Sanada muttered as he read it. He crossed his arms. "No."  
"Gen'ichirou?" Renji frowned. "You're just bringing more trouble to yourself. This isn't like you."  
"Renji." Sanada looked at his friend. "I don't like the way this is going."  
"You don't say..." Renji replied. "You probably aren't the only one."

* * *

"Homework the first day..." Gakuto pouted. "How about Yuushi?"  
"Ah, same." Yuushi replied with a sigh. "It don't seem to entertaining here, this far. History of magic was boring."  
"Yeah. You bet 't was." Kenya frowned. "And I don't get that Defence Against whatever her name was Arts teacher." He dumped his book-bag on the table. "By the way, what happened to those Fudomine-brats you were with, Zaizen?" Kenya turned to look at Zaizen, who was holding tightly to Kintarou's shirt-collar to stop the redhead from leaping away and attacking Echizen. "Detention. That Umbridge-professor." he replied. "What happened to you in that class?"  
"Not much. We had to read in the books." Yuushi replied.  
"Sanada got detention." Kenya added. "And Shishido, too. Yo, you two!" he waved at Taki and Itsuki. "Anyone of you fell asleep in History-class?"  
"Yeah." Taki muttered. "But Fuji was annoying and made a lot of ruckus. That teacher's deaf."  
"A dead that is deaf." A chuckle. Taki sighed and looked over his shoulder. Itsuki smiled. "Davide!"  
Amane smiled and sat down beside Kenya, where there was an open space. "Did anything hap-pun today?" he chuckled again. Yuushi huffed in amusement at the irritated expression on Gakuto's face.  
"You're funny, man!" Kenya patted Amane's back. "You met our Baka Couple yet?"  
"It's basically impossible to miss that Manzai-combo.." Yuushi muttered.  
"Yuushi, you're seriously no fun." Kenya commented.  
"I think it's fun playing doubles with Oshitari-san." Amane said. Kenya raised his eyebrows. "You mean this one?" he pointed at Yuushi. "Seriously? He's like the most boring person in the world."  
"Don't badmouth Yuushi." Gakuto said. "I agree, it's fun playing doubles with Yuushi." he took a very green apple and took a bite. "I love Kuni, but he's no good at doubles."  
"Oh my, I feel flattered to be this liked." Yuushi chuckled and turned around, picking up a pear as he did. He glanced at his doubles-partner. "Gakuto, I can't understand how you can eat those. They're so sour."  
"It's tasty when it's sour. The sourer the better." Gakuto replied. "Speaking of sour, where's Kuni?"  
"Tezuka went to look for the library." Inui stated as he sat down opposite of his house-mates. "You'll probably find him there."  
"Probably?" Gakuto tilted his head to the side.  
"He might have a headache. It looked like it." Inui replied. "It's possible that he returned to the common-room."  
"Show me the way there!" Gakuto demanded. "I wanna go to Kuni!"  
Yuushi sighed. "I won't." he said. Gakuto frowned. "Yuuuuuushiiii!"  
"Ask Kenya." Yuushi sighed. "I have, as you know, homework to do."  
"So do I!" Gakuto shouted. "Grr! I got it! Inui! Show me the way!"  
"I'm not in Hufflepuff." Inui pushed up his glasses. "But I guess I can do. If you do me a favor, that is." he snickered. Gakuto backed and hid behind Yuushi. "I changed my mind! Not Inui!"  
"I'll show you." Yagyuu said, speaking up for the first time. "I was going to wait for Sanada-kun here, but it seems he has company at detention. I don't need to wait."  
"Bye-bye." Kenya waved and smiled. Gakuto stuck out his tongue at the speedster.  
"I heard something about Shishido getting detention." Taki commented. He took an apple and a banana and held out to Itsuki. "Which?" Itsuki smiled. "Smooth." he replied, taking the pear. Taki smiled and ruffled his hair. Then he turned back to the two cousins. "Why?"  
"You know how his temper is." Yuushi commented.  
"I've said you could start a bitch-club~"  
Taki spun around and glared at Jirou. "Damnit Jirou, stop with that."  
"Hm? Stop with whaa-" He yawned. "-aat?" He tiled his head to the side and wandered off. "Listen when people talk to you, stupid!" Taki shouted after the blonde, who just ignored him, only to collapse at the Slytherin-table and fall asleep. Akutsu was seemingly startled, and got annoyed when he saw the blonde sleep on him _again_.

* * *

"Kuni, are you here?" Gakuto asked and peeked into the room Yagyuu had said Tezuka slept in. "Anyone here?" He heard a muffled groan and looked towards the bed he had heard it come from. "Ah, Kuni." He took the distance with a jump and peeked down at his boyfriend. "Inui said you had a headache."  
Tezuka nodded slowly and winced. Gakuto sat down and brushed his fingers across Tezuka's forehead. "Know why?" Tezuka shook his head. "Do you have painkillers?" he asked. Gakuto shook his head. "Sorry." He placed his whole palm against Tezuka's forehead. "You've got a fever." he said with a frown. "Want me to stay?"  
Tezuka nodded and Gakuto climbed up on the bed and sat down. He brushed his fingers over his boyfriend's forehead and across his cheeks. "You know, Kuni. You always get like this when you overwork yourself." Gakuto mumbled. "Though I didn't think just one day'd be this rough on you."  
"...many changes... Jet lag... And stuff..." Tezuka mumbled. Gakuto continued to stroke his face and from time to time slipped his fingers through brown hair. "You really are weak to changes, ain't you?"  
A weak smile crept up at Tezuka's lips for a short moment, then he winced. "...right... no smiling.." he let out a small sigh. "I suppose I am..."  
"Sleep." Gakuto demanded in a mutter. "You won't get better talking loads of crap." Tezuka shifted his head and looked up at Gakuto through a haze. "Lap?"  
Gakuto let out a low chuckle. "How come you only act this cute when you're ill?" He shifted. "Lift your head, then." Tezuka did – although with Gakuto's help – and the acrobat let Tezuka rest his head against his lap. "Seriously. My sour apple is only this cute when he's not top notch." Tezuka hummed and nuzzled against Gakuto, a small wheeze of air slipping out between his lips and he took a deep breath. "Gakuto has a nice scent..." he mumbled. Gakuto slipped his hand into Tezuka's hair and gripped one of his hands. "I want you to say that when you're not sick though." Gakuto mumbled. Tezuka didn't hear him, however. He was asleep.

* * *

"Sanada-san." Shinji blinked when he saw the older teen stand outside Umbridge's office. "Why're you here? I didn't know Sanada-san got detentions. If he has detention, that is. I got it a lot before because everyone say that I'm talking in class, but I don't really think I am-"  
"Cut!" Kamio shouted. "Shinji, seriously, I'm gonna cover your mouth so you _can't_ speak. It's your fault we got detention in the first place."  
"Oh, man!" Shishido walked up to them. "What, you guys too?" He eyed the two Fudomine-students. "I knew about Sanada – not that thought I'd ever see him talk back to a teacher like that but whatever – but you two too."  
"Shinji was mumbling. I tried to get him to shut up." Kamio explained, ignoring the fact that that set Shinji off again. "What, Sanada, talking back to the teacher?"  
"He was the _first_ to talk back to her. Seriously, as soon as she told to put away our wands."  
"You lost your temper." Sanada stated, irritated. "You don't have any right to say anything about it."  
"Just stating the truth." Shishido retorted. "Anyway. Should we get this done?"  
"Ah." Sanada knocked on the door, and hesitantly opened when he heard Umbridge call for them to enter.  
She looked up at the four teens. "Good. Sit down." She motioned towards a group of frill-clad sofas and arm-chairs. All four scowled at the plush furniture.  
"Now," she spoke again once they had sat down. "Here are parchment and quills. Mr. Sanada and Mr. Shishido will write 'I will not talk back to my professors' while Mr. Ibu and Mr. Kamio will write 'I will not talk during class'."  
"...there's no ink or anything." Shishido commented.  
"There is no need for such a thing." Umbridge replied.

* * *

"Ibu-san, you're bleeding." Ryoma stated. He eyed Shinji's right hand. Shinji grabbed it and covered his hand. Blood seeped through between his fingers. "Nothing."  
"Ibu." Fuji stared at the younger boy. "Show me your hand."  
Shinji looked down at the floor and then let go of his hand. Fuji took it and brushed a finger across the back of Shinji's hand. Shinji winced, and bit his lip. "This look quite nasty." he stated. "Niou, see if you can find any bandage."  
"O-ou." Niou vanished from the common-room and hurried to search wherever he could think of. "Oi, Mizuki, Kisarazu." he called when he saw the two in the bedroom they shared. "You got bandage?"  
"Did something happen?" Mizuki asked as Atsushi opened Mizuki's bag.  
"Don't know what yet, but the back of Ibu's hand're all cut up and bleeding."  
"Eh?" Atsushi looked up from Mizuki's bag and Mizuki blinked. "Seriously?"  
"I'm a petenshi, not a liar." Niou said. "That's not anythin' to make up, right?"  
"Yeah." Atsushi nodded, turning back to the bag. "Mizuki, you have too much in this." He lifted the bag and put it on the bed. "Do you know where you have bandage? I know you have some."  
"It's right here." Mizuki stuck his hand into the bag and picked up the bandage that Atsushi had missed. "Look properly, Atsushi-kun. Here, Niou-kun."  
"Thanks." Niou turned. "I'll give back what's left." Mizuki waved his hand and sighed as Niou dissappeared from the room. He lay down on the bed with a thump. "Atsushi-kun. Sleep."  
"Not tired." Atsushi retorted. "Sex?"  
"Why you...!" Mizuki blushed. "You..! You...! You!"  
"Something wrong?" Atsushi snickered. "While I'm wondering what happened to Ibu-kun, I'm just hungry right now."  
"Go to the kitchen." Mizuki commented and rolled over on the side, his back turned to Atsushi.  
"I don't want to." Atsushi replied, laying down and pulling Mizuki into his arms. He pulled up the covers over them and nuzzled Mizuki's neck. Curly hair tickled his eyelid, and he blew at Mizuki's skin. "Good night, Mizuki."  
"Good night, Atsushi-kun." Mizuki replied. "Don't you dare do anything."  
"Hai, hai." Atsushi sighed. "Good night." he said again, before shifting a little and settling down.

"But what did you do to get it like this?" Fuji asked as he wrapped the bandage around around the dark-haired teens hand. "You'll have to rest your hand a couple of days." He finished wrapping up Shinji's hand and looked him straight in the eyes. "Tell me."  
Shinji frowned. "That Umbridge-teacher gave us – me, Kamio, Shishido-san and Sanada-san – weird quills and instead of ink, when we wrote on the papers, it was carved into our hands and written with our blood."  
"What the- is that allowed?" Niou frowned. He looked at Taki.  
Taki shook his head. "While I don't really know how the Ministry on England work, I didn't think they'd allow teachers and ministry-people to hurt students like this." He scowled. "I don't like her."  
"I don't think anyone of us does." Yukimura said.

* * *

"Quidditch. Please tell me more about it." Fuji said and smiled at Akutsu. Akutsu glared at the Seigaku-tensai. "Why the fuck'd you want to know?"  
"Is there violence in it?" Fuji tilted his head to the side. Akutsu snorted. "Yeah."  
"That's nice." Fuji's smile turned evil. "I think I'll try it."  
Akutsu frowned. "Do what the hell you want."  
"Of course." Fuji stood up. "Then I'll go and see if they want me on the team."

Fuji smiled at the Slytherin quiddich-team captain, and the teen gulped. "You're good, but... Um.. you knocked everyone on our team too.." he said. Fuji tilted his head to the side. "You never said I wasn't supposed to."  
"It's a given." The captain said.  
Fuji's smile grew more sinister than before. "As I said, you never told me. I have never played this sport before, naturally, I wouldn't know." Of course he knew. Fuji had questioned every wizard-born transfer, and had learned several things about quidditch every time. But wasn't it more fun like this? To hit every moving target. How was he supposed to know who was in the same team as him and who was in the opposing team? Never mind that they wore the houses' colors, he didn't feel like looking at that. If he saw anything moving, he aimed the ball at it, and hit at nice places that instantly knocked the person unconcious, soundlessly and very painfully.  
He chuckled as he left the quidditch-feild, and he had already given the captain an unsaid threat – if you don't let me do it, I'll join anyway, and I'll hit you where the sun don't shine.

* * *

One and a half week passed after they started at Hogwarts, and the thing that practically crushed the Rikkai team-captain came during the Tuesday.  
Yukimura had just left Muggle Art class, and wandered around the halls of the school in search for his boyfriend. He had looked by and in the Hufflepuff-common-room, and at several other places where he and Shiraishi usually met up, but he couldn't find him anywhere. It was odd, because he had seen Shiraishi during lunch and they had decided to meet after electives. But still, there was no sign of the other captain.  
"Ah!" Yukimura smiled when he saw Shiraishi walk out of the library. "Kura!" He hurried over to his boyfriend, then took a step back. Shiraishi's eyes were cold. Yukimura tilted his head to the side. "Is something wrong, Kura?"  
"You are." Shiraishi replied. "Leave me alone, I don't ever want to talk to you again, you ugly wench."  
Yukimura stood still and was unable to move when Shiraishi tugged his hand out of Yukimura's grip. "Ku—Kura...?" Shiraishi turned and walked away, and Yukimura still was unable to move. "...what do you...mean..?" he felt his eyes water and he staggered, then ran towards the castle's dungeons as fast as he could manage. "Kura...! Kura...!" his voice stuck in his throat and once he arrived in the bedroom, he collapsed on the floor, out of breath. His throat stung and his eyes were sore, but the tears didn't want to stop falling. "Kura!" he wailed, and he fell down on the floor, unable to sit back up.

_To be continued_


	7. A mystery, a meeting and a confession

**Black****Moonlight****, ****chapter**** 7 – ****A****mystery****, ****a****meeting****and****a****confession  
****Characters****:** If you want me to recount them all, it'd take too much space.  
**Pairings****:** Tezuka/Gakuto, Atsushi/Mizuki, Yukimura/Shiraishi, Momo/Yuuta, Ryoma/Kin-chan  
**Rating****:** T  
**Warnings****:** Akutsu being Akutsu, Shiraishi not being Shiraishi  
**Notes****:** I'm sorry for taking so much time on the update. I was uh... preoccupied... Not really, I got distracted by RPs... Anyways, here's chapter 7.

* * *

When Atsushi heard Shiraishi say "You're the most beautiful in the world" he didn't think much about it. It was not unusual for the so called Snow White Pair to excange compliments. The line "Oh, Kuranosuke, that's so nice of you to say" caught his attention, however. As far as he knew, Yukimura neither spoke that way, nor was he female. Not what Atsushi had seen, at least.  
Atsushi silently stood and peeked around the bookshelf and frowned at what he saw. A complete stranger of a female was clinging to Shiraishi's arm, and the Bible didn't look swayed in the least.  
"Didn't aniki say that Shiraishi was bad with girls?" he mumbled to himself.  
To him, it looked as if Shiraishi didn't mind at all, and the look on his face was an expression that was reserved for Yukimura only.  
So why was he looking at that girl like a love-struck fool?  
Atsushi listened for a little while longer – sweet talk between the two, or rather, Shiraishi complementing the girl, who turned out to be named Sara. Then he returned to the table and collected his books and items. When he left, he passed the table and went completely ignored by Shiraishi, and when he cast a glance over his shoulder, he saw Sara smirk at him. There was something completely wrong with Shiraishi, otherwise, he wouldn't act like that.  
Kintarou jumped up and down. "Koshimae!" he shouted and waved intently. It got silent in the previously noisy corridor, and their classmates stared between the bouncing redhead and the Slytherin-student that just had arrived. Kintarou bounded up to Ryoma and gave him a tight hug. Ryoma frowned and sighed. "Kin-chan, let go." Kintarou let out a happy shout and clutched him tighter.  
"Ah! I remember!" a voice suddenly said, and they both looked at the person who had spoken. The blonde that stood by them looked very familiar.  
"I'm Liliaden Krauzer." the blonde said, smiling. "Do you remember?"  
"Liii-Lili- Ari? Uhm... Lili-chan!" Kintarou managed. "Your name's too long." he complained. Ryoma managed to finally get Kintarou's arms off of him. "Krauzer-san, I didn't know you were a student here." he said, and then groaned as Kintarou once again hugged him. "Kin-chan!" he protested. Kintarou pouted and kissed Ryoma on the cheek. Ryoma frowned and blushed in embarrassment. Then Kintarou turned to Krauzer, who stood waiting patiently for the two to finish their bickering (on Ryoma's part) and affection (on Kintarou's part).  
"I've been studying here since before I went to Nagoya Seitoku." he said. Ryoma nodded and Kintarou let go of Ryoma, only to bounce over to Krauzer and jump up on his back. "You're tall! Are you really our age? You're so tall!"  
"You said that twice." Ryoma pointed out, and Krauzer laughed. "Yes, I'm your age." He smiled. "And I'm in Gryffindor, as well as your room-mate. You haven't seen me?"  
Kintarou shook his head. "I guess I wasn't looking?" he said, tugging lightly at Krauzer's hair.  
"How do you miss someone when there's six people at the most in the room, anyway?" Ryoma asked, earning himself an armful of Super Rookie. Kintarou clinged to him and looked up at him with a pout. "Koshimae, you know you're mean!"  
Ryoma sighed. "I'm not. I'm just stating the truth, nothing else."

* * *

Mizuki walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped across his shoulders as he hummed a song from his home-village. He fell silent when he saw a leg peeking out from the other side of a bed, and he hurried over.  
Yukimura Seiichi, captain of the Rikkaidai-team, lay on the floor. Silent sobs rippled through his body, and his arms were wrapped around his body.  
Mizuki reached out a hand and touched the other boys shoulder, causing him to jump in fright.  
"Yukimura-kun," he said in a soft voice. "are you alright?"  
Yukimura looked up, and Mizuki didn't really think that those tears suited Yukimura at all. "Those tears don't exactly make your face look prettier." he said, honestly not showing any sense of tact, and helped Yukimura to the captain's bed. "What happened?" He carefully untangled Yukimura's arms.  
Yukimura shook his head and sat down with a thud. Mizuki frowned and then looked up as he heard the door open. "Atsushi-kun?"  
"Hi." Atsushi walked over to them and crouched down in front of Yukimura. "Did something happen with Shiraishi?" he asked. Yukimura shivered and then nodded slowly.  
"I thought so." Atsushi sighed. "I saw him in the library. He was acting weird."  
"Weird? How?" Mizuki asked. He rubbed Yukimura's back to soothe him.  
"Well, for one, it seemed like he didn't see me. And I remember that aniki said that Shiraishi isn't good with girls, but he let one cling on him anyway." Atsushi stood and sat down on Yukimura's other side. "I thought it was weird, so I thought I should ask." Because there was something that wasn't right.  
Yukimura wrapped his arms around himself and a low whine rose from his throat. It grew louder and he rocked back and forth. Mizuki embraced him, and Yukimura leaned his head against his chest. Mizuki's and Atsushi's gazes locked and Atsushi rose. "I'll go look into it. Take care of Yukimura." he said, and Mizuki nodded. Atsushi hurried out through the door and out of the Slytherin dungeon.  
"It will be fine." Mizuki assured. "Atsushi might not seem like it, but he's very good at digging up secrets and information."  
It wasn't that he cared much about the other, but he knew he would be the same if Atsushi turned cold on him. So he somehow wanted to help Yukimura.

* * *

Akutsu sat down by a tree by the river and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from a pocket in his pants. The moment he lit it with his lighter – he didn't really like the fire-creating spells – that annoying blonde plopped down beside him.  
Jirou leaned his head against Akutsu's shoulder and rubbed his face against his shirt. "'the fuck?" Akutsu growled. _This_ was _not_ something the brat usually did, that much was certain. Usually, he just slept.  
"Safe.." Jirou mumbled, as if the reply would assure Akutsu that it was perfectly fine for him to rub his face against him. Akutsu cursed. He was just about to shove him away when he noticed the blood on the back to Jirou's left hand. "The fuck happened to you?" Not that he was worried. Or curious.  
"Detention at Professor Umbridge..." Jirou replied and looked down at his hand. Akutsu snorted. He wouldn't be surprised if the kid had fallen asleep during class, nor would he be if that fucking law-breaking teacher punished him for it. Because it couldn't be allowed to hurt students like this.  
Not that he gave a damn, it was just annoying. Besides, he had ditched his own detention that day, so it didn't matter to him.  
"Neeee~" Jirou clung to Akutsu's shirt and the taller boy glared at him. "What?" he spat out.  
"Kiss it better?"  
Akutsu's eyes widened for a moment, then he glared at the other boy. "_Hah_?"  
Jirou snuggled closer and looked at him with big, pleading eyes. "Please?" Akutsu sighed and groweled. "No." Jirou's eyes teared up slightly, and Akutsu pulled his shirt from his grip. "'the fuck, brat. Leave me alo-"  
His sentence was cut off when Jirou quickly and without warning pressed his lips against his. A short moment, Akutsu was frozen with shock, then he pushed him away with a hard shove. He got to his feet and Jirou looked up at him where he sat tipped over on the ground.  
"What the hell're you doing?" Akutsu groweled, and Jirou fidgeted. "I.. sort of..." he bit the inside of his cheek and his gaze flickered for a moment, before locking with Akutsu's again. "I like you. A lot."  
Akutsu couldn't help but stare. Well, this was a first. Partly, at least. People usually didn't confess their feelings to him, and this far, it had only been girls searching adventure and to be able to say they had a bad boy as a boyfriend. For obvious reasons, he had turned them all down. But this was the first time that another boy had confessed to him, and he didn't know how to react. "Wha—_huh_?"  
Jirou stumbled to his feet and walked over to him. He took hold of Akutsu's shirt and tried to reach up, but found he was too short and pouted. Akutsu gripped one of his wrists and free himself from Jirou's grip. "I seriously don't fucking get you."  
"Why?" Jirou asked, looking Akutsu in the eyes. "I mean, it's not that difficult to underst-"  
"That's _not_ what I'm talking about." Akutsu cut him off. Then he glanced to the side as someone came up to them. "What the hell do you want?"  
Atobe crossed his arms. "I came to pick up Jirou, since he has homework to do." Jirou pouted. "But I haven't finished talking to Jin-cha-"  
"Jirou."  
Jirou's pout grew and he looked between Akutsu and Atobe. "But I... Don't want to.." He pressed his index-fingers against each other. His gaze locked with Akutsu's once again, and Akutsu snorted and returned to the tree. When he looked back at Jirou and Atobe, he saw that the latter was dragging his team-mate with him towards the castle.

Relitting the cigarette, he glared at Sengoku, who grinned at him. "Since when've you been here?" he groweled, and Sengoku shrugged. "A bit. What're you gonna do?"  
"Do? With what?" Akutsu asked, taking a long drag of toxic air into his lungs. Sengoku crossed his arms. "About Akutagawa-kun." he stated.  
Akutsu eyed him for a moment, then shrugged.  
"I'm surprised you didn't beat him up, though." Sengoku chirped and poked Akutsu's shoulder. "You didn't even punch him. And you didn't get mad at him for calling you 'Jin-chan'. Does that mean I can call you that too? Ne, Jin-cha-"  
Akutsu glared at Sengoku. "Do you have a fucking death-wish, Sengoku?"  
"Then Akutagawa-kun _is_ special."  
"Hah?" Akutsu raised an eyebrow and his glare intensified.  
"You didn't get mad at him." Sengoku stated happily.  
"Hah?" Akutsu repeated. Sengoku blinked. "Wait, you didn't notice?"  
"Do you wanna die?"  
"See, that's what I'm talking about. You haven't threatened him even once, even though he cling to you so much. Ah, it's gotta be love~"  
"Piss off, Sengoku."  
"Don't wanna." Sengoku said cheerfully, then he sighed. "You have to give him an answer, though." he sat down on the ground. "You gonna turn him down? Or are you not going to turn him down?"  
"Damn, you're annoying." Akutsu glared at him. Then he threw his cigarette into the lake. "Just don't let your fucking boyfriend be too possessive of mine."  
"Eh? Eh? My boyf-eeeh? So you're- Akutsu! You're gonna say yes?" Sengoku shouted after him as he left to look for someplace where Sengoku wasn't. He snorted and Sengoku stared at him with wide eyes, then grinned. "That's _awesome_!"

* * *

Kenya eyed the group of boys who sat by one of the ends of the Hufflepuff-table. He tilted his head to the side and looked at them in confusion. "What're you guys doing?" he asked.  
Zaizen looked up at him with a blank look on his face. "What's it look like, senpai?" he asked. "Studying. Homework." Then he looked back at Akaya, who poked his arm with a pen. "Zai-chan, help?"  
"Eh? Homework?" Kenya frowned. His gaze wandered between the five boys who sat there. Choutaro was diligently working on some sort of report, Zaizen was showing Akaya some thing or the other in a book, and Hiyoshi and Amane seemed to be discussing something that Kenya couldn't hear. "Why're ya doing something so boring, anyway?"  
Hiyoshi looked up at him and glared. "Because while you might not care about grades, we do." he said. Kenya groaned. "No waaay! He's treating me just like Zaizen does!" he whined.  
"He's just treating you like he treats me, Kenya."  
"Yuushi, what's with the 'ha ha ha'? You're annoying, you know." Kenya commented and turned to his cousin. "And you tell _me_ to go away."  
"I don't cling, compared to others I know." Yuushi retorted. He then sat down at the table. Kenya raised an eyebrow when he saw Amane squirm, and Hiyoshi slapped his arm to get the redheads attention back to their report or what it was they were doing. "Yuushi, ain't Sengoku your lab-partner? Shouldn't you be working on that history-paper?" Kenya dropped down beside the bluenette. Yuushi dug around in his bag and pulled out a book and a notebook. "He ran away somewhere." he replied. "Niou is supposed to show up so we can work on an assignment for the Ghoul Studies-class."  
Kenya shuddered. "I don't get how you could pick that thing to study."  
"Well sorry." Hiyoshi said blankly. "Both me and Ibu study it, too."  
"I still think it's creepy." Kenya stated and stood up. "Yuuji! Where'd you go?" he shouted across the hall, then headed off to look for his teammate.  
"...idiot..." Yuushi muttered after him as Niou sat down beside him.

* * *

"Why do I have to work with you?" Momo grumbled. Kaidoh hissed. "I don't want to work with you either!"  
"Hah? What didya say?" Momo glared at Kaidoh, who glared back. "You heard me!"  
"Mr. Momoshiro, Mr. Kaidoh. Would you be so kind and _quiet__down_." Professor Snape snapped.  
The two arguing boys looked up to snap at Snape to shut up, but once they saw it was a teacher, fell silent. "Yes sir." they both said, and was silent.  
When they started to work on their potion, however, they were at it once again.  
Snape sighed and once more snapped at the arguing boys. "Mr. Momoshiro! Mr. Kaidoh!"  
Kaidoh and Momo looked startled and looked at their teacher in surprise. "Hai?"  
"Mr. Kaidoh, switch places with Mr. Fuji."  
One of Yuuta's eyebrows twitched and he gathered his items and sat down in Kaidoh's old seat, while Kaidoh sat down beside Muromachi.  
"Yo." the sunglasses-wearing boy greeted Kaidoh, who nodded in response, and let out a low hiss in greeting. Muromachi blinked a moment and then shrugged to himself.  
Momo chuckled as he saw that Yuuta was pouting, and patted him on the shoulder. Yuuta turned to look at Momo, who smiled at him. A sigh escaped Yuuta's lips, then he smiled back, causing Momo to blush, which in turn made Yuuta blush as well.  
Needless to say, Momo and Yuuta got much blushing done, but very little potion were made by them. Kaidoh and Muromachi, however, got a lot more done during their double-hour of potions.

* * *

Niou followed the little fuzzy tennisball with his gaze, and yes, he knew the outcome of this match already.  
"Tezuka has never been a doubles-player, has he?" he asked Eiji, who sat on the other side of Bunta.  
"Nope. I don't think he's ever played doubles before." the redhead laughed and popped Bunta's bubble. Then he turned a moment to look at the court. "Fuji's played doubles a lot, but Tezuka's quite useless when he's not playing singles, even though he's a good player."  
"It's not about the individual player when it's doubles, after all." Bunta nodded. "Teamwork and knowing the partners next move's important, too." He blew a new bubble, which Eiji popped as well. Bunta sighed and dug around in his bag a few moments, then dropped a wrapped piece of gum in Eiji's lap. "Play with this instead." he said, and Eiji let out a squeal and gave Bunta a quick hug. "Thanks!" he grinned at his fellow redhead, who just blew another big bubble.  
Just out of spite, Niou popped it."Niou!" Bunta shouted. Niou stuck out his tongue at him. "Puri."  
Down at the makeshift court they had made, Fuji returned one of Gakuto's smashes with the Higuma Otoshi, which was easily returned by Yuushi, who loobed it high above their opponents heads. Tezuka was too far away to reach it, and Fuji was too short. Gakuto grinned at Yuushi, who smiled back. Chitose called out "Game set, won by Oshitari-Mukahi pair, 6 games to 4." His eyes and mind were not completely focused on the game and the players, though. Fuji followed his gaze and raised and eyebrow in amusement when he saw it was Eiji he was looking at. He knew that while Chitose hadn't had his eyes on the game, he had been able to keep track of the points none the less.

Meanwhile, Gakuto bounced over the net and latched on to Tezuka, who put a hand at his neck and gave him a kiss. Gakuto smirked. "Since we won?" he teased. "Don't forget our bet, Kuni."  
"I won't. You know that." Tezuka said. If he had won, Gakuto would study without complaining, if Gakuto won, Tezuka wouldn't complain when Gakuto kissed him in public.'  
And a deal was a deal, he would let Gakuto cling and kiss him however much he wanted. He still hoped it wouldn't be that often Gakuto would, and that the acrobat would study more anyway. He doubted that, though. Gakuto hated studying with a passion, since he found a lot more things a lot more fun. Not that Tezuka didn't, he rather played tennis, went fishing or mountain climbing.  
"So, Kuni." Gakuto said, wrapping his arms around Tezuka's neck. "Lunch?" He ignored Yuushi's snickering as the tensai looked at them and said something. The two exchanged a quick kiss, and Tezuka nodded. "Very well. Are you planning on letting go soon?"  
"Nope." Gakuto said, making a quick flip and attaching himself to Tezuka's back instead. He nuzzled into his boyfriends neck and nibbled at it lightly. Tezuka sighed and gave up.

* * *

Renji picked down another book from the shelf and placed it on top of the stack he already had placed on the table. _This__should__be__enough__._ he thought and sat down on a chair, pulled out one of the books from the stack and opened it.  
He started to read, picking up any information that could be necessary in the future.  
Halfway through the second volume, his name was called, and he looked up. "Kisarazu."  
Atsushi leaned across the table and looked at him. "You seen Shiraishi?" he asked. "I need to talk to him."  
Renji shook his head. "No, I haven't. Is something wrong?" The concern in Atsushi's expression didn't go past him.  
"Shiraishi's what's wrong." Atsushi sighed. "He's turned into a bastard towards Yukimura."  
"So something made him turn like that?" a voice said as a third person joined the conversation. Koharu frowned and looked at the two. "I spoke with Kura-rin just a moment ago, and when I asked where Yukimura-kyun was, he said he couldn't care less. His personality has changed completely."'  
"I heard from aniki that Shiraishi ain't good with girls, so any clue why he let one cling to him?" Atsushi asked Koharu. Who shook his head.  
Renji, who had been sitting silent and listened, finally spoke, worry clear in his voice. "How is Seiichi?"  
Atsushi shook his head. "Not good. Mizuki's taking care of him right now, but I doubt he's stopped crying. He looked... crushed.."  
Renji stood and started to gather his books.  
"Yanagi." Atsushi said. "You should let him be alone for a while."  
"But-"  
"No buts." Help me figure this out, will you?"  
"I'll help too!" Koharu exclaimed. "I don't like that Kura-rin."

* * *

Rumor spread among the boys that something was going on with Shiraishi, and of course, it was impossible to stop Sanada from going to see how Yukimura was doing – he hadn't shown up for dinner, not the next days classes – and his teammates were worried.  
Yukimura didn't want to look at him, nor anyone else. He lay deeply buried under his bedsheets and covers, face hidden in the pillow and the sheets pulled up above it.  
Sanada pulled off the sheets without a second thought, causing Renji to shout "Genichirou!" and take the sheets from him. The small amount of people who were there – Mizuki, Fuji, Akaya, Bunta, Shinji and Taki – looked between the two demons who were standing opposite of each other. Renji's eyes were open in a glare, and Sanada crossed his arms. The taller of the two then turned and wrapped the sheets around Yukimura again, before turning back to glare at Sanada, while his arms wrapped around Yukimura protectively.  
"Genichirou, just leave him alone while we're solving this, will you? Just stay out of the way."  
Not a sound came over Renji's lips as Sanada slapped him, and Yukimura curled up beside Renji as if he expected to be hit as well. Sanada's hand hoovered in the air, and just as his arm moved to really do slap Yukimura, hands gripped around it and then arms locked it from moving. Sanada turned and slapped whoever it was that stopped him, then earned hard slaps on both his cheeks. Shinji stared up at him from beneath unruly hair. Already, a bruise was starting to bloom on the cheek he had been hit on. He let his hands fall to his sides. "I don't think you're aware of what you're doing right now, Sanada-san." the younger stated blankly. "You need to calm down so you can think properly. If you even can do that. I believe you can, but I might be wrong."  
He didn't show any reaction as Sanada stepped forward and his right arm tensed, as if he would slap the other again. Then he let out a growl and strode. Then he let out a growl and strode right past Shinji, who turned his head to look after him.  
"Ibu-kun." Renji called, causing Shinji to look over at him. "Thank you. For helping both Seiichi and Genichirou."  
Shinji shrugged and left the room, only to run into Sanada, who had stopped outside the room and was leaning his forehead against the wall.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and Sanada cracked an eye open to look at him. "I'm fine." he said, and Shinji frowned. "You don't look alright, though. You look worried, otherwise you wouldn't be standing here like that, right? I think it'll be alright in the end, though." Shinji patted him on the shoulder and Sanada sighed.  
"This is why I didn't go here earlier..." Sanada muttered and started to head towards the door and out of the dungeons. Shinji followed, calling out a "What?" after him.  
"Magic can ruin so much so easily." was the reply he received, and Shinji gave a follow-up question. "You think someone cast a spell over him or something like that?"  
"It would make sense." Sanada stated.  
"And you're not smart enough to figure it out by yourself, but don't want to ask for help because of your pride." Shinji commented. Sanada turned sharply and raised his hand. Then he let it fall with a sigh. "So I'm right, then." Shinji continued. "Don't worry, I'll help you. I don't like seeing everyone depressed like this." He pressed a palm against Sanada's back and pushed him further down the dungeons.

* * *

Hiyoshi frowned at the bulge in Amane's bed and he sighed. "What are you doing?" he asked, his hands finding rest against his hips. "If you want dinner, you need to get up out of there now."  
Something moved underneath the blankets and Hiyoshi's frown deepened at the indication of a negative head-movement. "What's wrong?" He raked a hand through his hair and sat down on his bed.  
It was silent, and Hiyoshi huffed. "If you don't say anything, I'll just believe you're being difficult." he snapped in irritation. He saw how it was obvious that Amane flinched at the sharp tone in Hiyoshi's voice, and after a while, he strode over and pulled down the blankets so that Amane's face was visible. Hiyoshi blinked in confusion. "Why are you crying?" he asked.  
Amane shook his head and tugged at the blankets to get them to cover his head again. Another sigh escaped Hiyoshi. "I don't know what's wrong, but you shouldn't starve yourself just because of that." He turned his back to leave, and Amane shot out a hand and grabbed his wrist. Hiyoshi looked back at him over his shoulder, and his gaze locked with Amane's grip. "I won't know if you don't tell me."  
Amane opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and pulled the blanket over himself again.  
Hiyoshi sighed and left for the Great Hall. He could feel Amane stare at him, but neither said another word.


	8. Closing in on the clues

**Black moonlight: Chater 8 – Closing in on the clues**  
**Pairings:** Fuji/Niou, Akutsu/Jirou, Tezuka/Gakuto  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** slight porn, language (as per usual)  
**A/N:** Ain't it great that I lost the USB I wrote this on? I found it again, but still. And the exhibition's finally finished and over with, so I can once again concentrate on writing.  
Yes, put Sand on Sanada! ..sorry, I just almost always accidentionaly forget an a and write Sanda instead, and that means to spread out sand over the ground when it's slippery outside. I dunno if it's the same in English or what it is, buuuuut~  
And I lost the USB again. In Uppsala, this time around. So I can't exactly find it in my room, I have to go back to the hostel we stayed at during UppCon11. If I didn't lose it during one of the train/bus-rides. Great~~ Lucky I had this on paper and g!docs as well.

**-**

Niou adjusted the wig and made sure it was in proper position, then started to patiently wrap the bandage around his left arm, doing it with the utmost care. If he didn't do this properly, it felt as if it wouldn't work.  
He looked himself in the mirror and turned his head to make sure nothing of his own hair was visible. "Good." He said to himself as there was no evidence that he was really Niou. "Yosha."

"Kuranosuke." Sara called, and he turned around with a smile. "I was wondering where you had gone." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands at her hips. "I'm sorry, I was at the toilet."  
"Oh, then I guess that it isn't strange that I couldn't find you." Sara giggled and attempted to give him a kiss. Shiraishi pulled back a little. "Sara, I wanted to ask you something."  
"What is it, darling?"  
"How come I didn't see how beautiful you were before?" Shiraishi asked, and Sara blushed. "Oh, that must have been because you were eating something that wasn't good for you, that distorted your perspective."  
"Something I ate?" Shiraishi looked puzzled. "I wonder what that was, then."  
"Maybe you ate something that made you better, though?" Sara suggested. She frowned when he detached himself from her. "Are you going somewhere?"  
"Even though I wish I wouldn't need to go, I have to. I forgot my potions-book, because my head was occupied with lovely thoughts about you." He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you at dinner, dear."  
Sara smiled, and before he could react, gave him a kiss on the lips. He smiled and waved as he left in the direction of his dorm.

As soon as he passed the corner where she couldn't see him, he started to run. He slammed the bathroom-door and rushed up to a basin. There, he bent down, turned on the water and cupped his hands under the tap. He swore profoundly and washed his mouth several times with water. Eyeing the bar of soap that lay there innocently, he grabbed it and washed his face and mouth. Spitting and cursing, he rinsed his mouth with water until the taste of soap was gone.  
Tugging at his hair, it came off, and white hair was visible. Niou cursed again. "If it wasn't for Yukimura." He growled. IIf it wasn't for Yukimura, I would never get close to that disgusting girl./I  
"Excuse me."  
Niou looked up, and saw a person in the mirror. A boy with mousy-gray hair stood behind him with crossed arms. "What?" Niou snapped at him, and the other scowled.  
"Why are you pretending to be Sara's boyfriend? Do you want to steal her from him?"  
Niou turned to get a good view of the boy, and he frowned. "No shit. No way in hell, brat. I wouldn't even touch her if she so was the last woman on earth. Besides, Shiraishi was someone's boyfriend before he was poisoned."  
"Even if that's so, he obviously likes her better." The boy said. "And Sara would never poison anyone."  
"I doubt that." Niou said. No way that Shiraishi would start acting like that towards Yukimura just because some damn _girl_ showed up. Shiraishi wasn't even heterosexual. He was Seiisexual. "And just to let you know, I'll make sure that Shiraishi goes back to normal again."  
"What do you know?" the boy snapped. "How do you know that he's not normal the way he is now?"  
Niou raised an eyebrow. "Maybe because he's dating my captain." He said. The boy made a gagging sound and Niou's gaze sharpened. "Fuck off, brat." He snapped, leaving the bathroom to look for his fellow plotters.

-

"Did you figure something out?"  
Niou dropped his bag on the bed and sat down on it. He looked back at Atsushi, who had been the one to ask. "Maybe." He replied. "She said that Shiraishi hadn't, how was it again?" With a small scowl, he fell into an illusion and repeated the exact exchange of words that had passed between him as Shiraishi and Sara.  
Yukimura moved slightly beneath his blankets, and Mizuki frowned. "Something he ate?"  
"I quite doubt that." Fuji stated, crossing his legs. Niou nodded. "Shiraishi's a health-freak, so that's out of the question."  
"But then what?" Mizuki said, slipping out of Yukimura's bed and went over to his own. He rummaged through the items and retrieved one of the books for charms class. "Is there any spells that can change ones attitude towards people?"

-

Sanada scowled. "Not that way. Except with one of the forbidden curses. And they're forbidden for a reason." He turned to look through his bag, only to remember that he didn't have it with him. "Do you have your potions book?"  
Shinji pulled his bag into his lap and rummaged through it for a moment, then pulled out the requested book. "Do you have any other guesses? I don't know what these forbidden curses are, but wouldn't people use them anyway? It's not as if it'll stop people from doing stuff just by labeling them as forbidden. I know I've done things that're illegal, but I haven't cursed people. And wouldn't it be possible for someone to just make up a spell or something to make someone lose all his or her feelings? I don't think it'd be that difficult. I could always try, just to see if it's possible to do that." He shrugged, and Sanada stopped flipping through the book to look up at him for a moment. "Ibu. Two things. One. You're not very comprehensible when you're talking that much. Two. Don't do that, it could go terribly wrong and you could get hurt." Then he turned back to the book and continued to look over all the recipes. "Why do you have so much written in the margins of this? There's text everywhere."  
"I try using different things than what it says, like different amounts or doing it differently or stuff like that. It really works better. Potions' fun." Shinji replied. He opened his mouth to continue, but Sanada cut him off. "In that case, you will have to create an antidote for this, unless we can get one another way." He handed the book back to Shinji, who looked at the potion written about in the book. He looked up at Sanada, then at the recipe once more, only to turn back to Sanada. "'Hate potion'?" he asked.  
"I think it might have been what she used on Shiraishi. I have heard that someone created a hate-love potion and is selling it. I don't know what type of antidote should be used, though."  
"A love potion that makes the drinker hate the one they love?" Shinji frowned. "We should find a sample of it, then. That way, we might be able to figure out what ingredients are used, so we can figure out how to create an antidote."  
"Against the regular hate potion, love potion is used as an antidote." Sanada stated. "The same with the opposite; the love potion's antidote is the hate potion," Shinji really was getting into this with potions, wasn't he? Sanada, on the other hand, didn't really understand the point. He could create simple potions, yes, but not very many of them. He had been much more interested in other things, such as kendo and tennis.  
"I guess we could try that first." Shinji mused. "Then we need to figure out where she bought the potion, and purchase a bottle of it." Sanada opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again. He better be silent and keep to what he knew, insetad of making a fool out of himself.

-

"And we _did_ win against you so it's the right thing to do."  
"Gakuto." Tezuka sighed. "It's a completely different story."  
Gakuto crossed his arms. "Why is it? Seriously." Tezuka eyed him and pushed up his glasses.  
"Because you have your own bed." He stated. Gakuto pouted. "But I have my own bed in Japan too, but then you wouldn't complain when I slept in yours. Neither did II/I complain when you slept in mine."  
"That's because we were in private there." Tezuka sighed. "Gakuto, we're not alone here, and we're sorted into different houses."  
"And you've always been at Seigaku and me at Hyotei, big difference. Does it matter that I'm in Slytherin and you in Hufflepuff?"  
Tezuka knew that Gakuto was right. But some things he had heard was bothering him. "There's… Apparently, people from Slytherin are supposed to hate everyone who's not from Slytherin…"  
Gakuto's gaze turned to a deep glare, and he stared angrily at Tezuka. "What does that mean? Does those words have any certain meaning to them? If you say you want to break up, I'll—"  
"Gakuto!" Tezuka looked at Gakuto in shock. The hurt in his eyes made Gakuto turn down his gaze. "Kuni, I love you, isn't that what should matter? I don't care about any damn prejudices! Don't you think I'm not used to them?"  
"I never meant it like that, Gakuto!" Tezuka said, almost slightly panicky. "You know I love you too, so why would I want to break up?" He'd never be able to take it if Gakuto broke up with him, because the little acrobat meant way too much to him by now.  
Gakuto stared back for a moment, a pout on his lips as he intended to show that he was very displeased. Then he leaned forward and gave Tezuka a rough kiss, wrapping his arms around him. "I know…" he muttered as he pulled away. Tezuka gazed at him silently as he panted lightly. "I was just… scared, or something… I.. Kuni…"  
"This place is weird." Tezuka stated, and Gakuto nodded. "That's why I'm sharing bed with you."  
"I'm not the only one in the room, Gakuto."  
"Besides you, there's Hitouji, Kajimoto, Sengoku and some people that doesn't matter. I don't care, I'm sleeping with you." Gakuto huffed, then started to change into pajama.  
"Who do you share with?" Tezuka asked, wrapping his arms around Gakuto's waist and pulling him into his lap. He pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"Akutsu, Taki, Wakato and you know, that blondie who acted snobbier than Atobe can; Malfoy. And one of his 'servants' or whatever." Gakuto snuggled closer to Tezuka, and the taller boy lay down on the bed, pulling Gakuto down with him. "We'll discuss this later." he said, feeling too tired to argue about it at that moment.

-

Hiyoshi frowned as he wrote down another piece of information that Professor Binns told them, that he only half listened to.  
He wasn't unfamiliar with spells; he was a muggle-wizard-born boy, and had just made a guess.  
What if someone used a spell that disabled Amane to speak?

He glanced at the teacher, and carefully dug out his charms book from his bag.  
He wouldn't have bothered this much before, or if Amane at least said isomething/i but the way it was, he was indeed very bothered by the lack of speech and puns from the redheaded teen. And this was even though he didn't like the puns Amane always laughed at.

But Amane was his...friend... He had realized this, even though he didn't think he had very many friends, that Ootori and Kabaji was enough (Heck, he had thought it was enough with only Choutaro, but it appeared as if he could make friends with other people besides him.

And hell if he'd let someone - _anyone_ - mess with his friends.

-

Shishido gritted his teeth against the carving in his hand, that was transferred from the parchment in front of him, to deep into his flesh. It never got time to heal, this shit, and even though he was used to pain, it wasn't as if he liked it. He wasn't a masochist, like Sengoku was. He didn't seem too happy at the moment, though, and neither did anyone else in the room. Besides -of course- Professor Umbridge.  
How long did they have to keep doing this? Sure, he lost his temper (again) during class, but still, it was just so damn frustrating.  
Beside him, Jirou sniffled and tried his very best not to cry at the pain (Shishido didn't really understand how Jirou's mind worked as of late, the blonde having asked Akutsu out of all to date him, even though he was so incredibly weak against pain) but it wasn't as if he never cried because he was hurt. Jirou was putting on an incredibly strong front, however, since he hadn't broken down even once since a few days back.  
When he heard a thud, he turned to look at Jirou once more, and saw his friend lay with eyes wide open, slow tears falling down at the parchment, blurring out the blood-colored text. His forehead lay against the table and paper, and Shishido looked at his friend in compassion. If only this would end soon, so that he could-

The door slammed open, and in strode no one other than Akutsu Jin, who swept the room with his gaze, passed the Tanaka-twins, Kenya, a boy blackhaired boy they didn't know, Sengoku, Shishido and then finally locked at Jirou.  
"Mr Akutsu." Umbridge snapped, causing the twins to wince. "You are late."  
"Fuck if I care. I ain't here for any bloody detention." Akutsu walked over to Jirou, who hadn't even moved an inch from where he lay over the table-surface, even though he usually perked up at the slightest mention of Akutsu's name.  
"You have skipped detention several times, and now you have that attitude again." The teacher eyed Akutsu, then waved her wand. Jirou jerked up in sitting position with a yelp of pain, and the tears continued to roll down his cheeks at an even intenser stream. Akutsu glared at Umbridge darkly, and walked over to her desk. "I don't fucking give a damn about your desire to torture your students. Watch it, or I'll snap your wand in half, and you along with it."  
"Watch your tongue, boy." Umbridge hissed, and Akutsu grinned a wolfish grin. "As if your threats work on me." he said, then returned to Jirou, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of the room. Umbridge, shocked to silence by Akutsu's behaviour, stared after them as they left, and the other students in detention took the chance to sneak away.  
Both Shishido and Sengoku set after Akutsu, who was still dragging a numb Jirou with him, but they found that they were gone.

-

Jirou tumbled down on the ground as soon as Akutsu let go of him. He had been dragged outside, to a tree by the river, and he was nothing but confused, and scared.

He didn't find Akutsu scary, no, but Jirou and pain was not a good combination, and being subject to pain made him frightened of about everything.

Akutsu crouched down in front of him, placed a firm hand of his chin and forced him to look up, into his eyes. "Fucking calm down, idiot." he said, then let go, moved to lean against the treetrunk, and lit a cigarette. Jirou shivered, and curled up beside him, clutched his legs and rocked back and forth. Akutsu eyed him from the corner of his eye, and sighed.

He already wore the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, so it didn't matter that he ripped one off and wrapped the fabric around the wounded hand. Jirou sniffled, then, as Akutsu finished, let himself slump against the fearsome teen, clutching to him and sobbing. Besides the cigarette he was currently smoking, he smelled of tobacco, his clothes faintly smelling of it, as the smoke hadn't stuck completely in them yet.  
"Calmed down yet?"  
Jirou nodded, and Akutsu's lips crooked around the cigarette, turning into an expression that Jirou couldn't understand.  
"If," Akutsu started. "If I decide to say yes, I need to know whether or not you'll accept a fact."  
"A fact?" Jirou eyed him curiously, feeling hetter the longer he clutched to Akutsu. "What?"  
Akutsu sat silent. There was no pretty way of telling this, and he had no choice but to be sharp about it. "I killed my old man." he stated, and felt Jirou's grip tighten as the words got through.

A long time, Jirou sat silent, staring up at him.  
Akutsu felt nervous for some weird reason, and fuck, he didn't get why he felt like this, just because Jirou might change his mind. Hell, he had decided to tell him this just to have him change his mind. And now he didn't want him to? What was wrong with him?

"Why?"

The question had been so sudden that Akutsu first didn't catch it. Then he turned to look at the blond, who stared up at him with huge, wondering eyes. Akutsu snorted, and puffed out a big cloud of smoke. "Fucking bastard tried to hurt mom. What's a ten year old s'pposed to do?" Really, what? He had been desperate at that time, and he had acted on instinct to defend her.

"...ten...?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Jirou's eyes welled up with tears, and he hung from around Akutsu's neck, clutching tightly to him. Akutsu scowled, and tried to get out of the grip, but as he had realized before, Jirou's armlocks were equal to a death grip.

Well, it seemed as if he wouldn't get rid of him yet, at least.

-

Sitting up with a start, Fuji panted, felt how he was soaked in sweat, worse than after an intense tennis match, and he looked around wildly. Climbing out of the bed, he stumbled over to Niou's, shaking him roughly. Niou blinked tirdely, and it took him a couple of moments to realize that it was Fuji hoovering above him. "'nother dream?" he asked in a whisper, putting his arms around the tensai and pulling him down. Fuji nodded, slowly, body shivering. "...it was.. hunting..." he whispered, and Niou couldn't help but shiver at the light touch of Fuji's lips against his throat. "Hunting what?"  
"Someone... I don't know... I couldn't... see..."  
Niou ran his hands along Fuji's body, closing his eyes and feeling out his lovers' sweet spots. "Want me to assure you that you're awake?"  
"Yes, please." Fuji whispered back.  
Niou smirked, licked at his neck and bit lightly. "Fuji..."  
Letting his hands wander, Niou wondered how it came that Fuji could be so fragile. Yukimura had been, too, during his sickness, but he had never seen Fuji like this. The tensai was usually determined, and knew what he wanted. But with these dreams, that had been hunting Fuji several times, sometimes night after night, made Fuji's demanour change drastically, causing Niou to wonder if the tensai was as strong as he wanted to be.  
Fuji responded to the touches, pressing close to the petenshi, and Niou sighed in content when he finally felt Fuji move to approach, instead of just letting him do the moves.  
They rolled around, and Fuji moved Niou's hands to inside his pants, then pushed his own down Niou's, gripping around the light erection he found there. He groaned at Niou's hands caressing his own erection with firm, but still soft touches.  
"Niou..." Fuji kissed him deeply, causing Niou to gasp for breath, cheeks burning and had he been standing up, he would have fallen to the floor, because of a sudden loss of balance.

-

Taki sat down on Wakato's bed, opposite of the owner. "Hand."  
"Which one?"  
"Left. Palm up."  
Wakato held out his left hand the way he had been told. "Hisa told me during lunch," he started, following the movements of Taki's fingers across his palm. "That I couldn't say that the music class I take's the same as the muggle music class he's taking."  
"If the 'muggle music' and 'music' is the same way as 'art' and 'muggle art' is, then it's different. I heard it's not even the same teacher." Taki said. He picked up a thin nail-file and started to even out Wakato's nails. Wakato hummed in thought. "Akutsu, what did you study again?" he glanced towards Akutsu, who sat on his own bed with a rolled up Jirou in his lap. "The fuck do you care?"  
"Ara, I can't ask? How sad, how sad." Wakato chimed, and Akutsu's eyebrow twitched. "Fuck off."  
"Don't wanna."  
"You act like Sengoku."  
"Is that so? What do you study?"  
With a grunt, Akutsu muttered "Muggle art and divination..." and Wakato gave a pleased grin. "See, that wasn't so hard." He held out his right hand when he was told to. "Speaking of Sengoku, he wanted me to pass you a message for you."  
"A message?"  
Wakato snapped his fingers and did his Change Over (Taki protested that he wasn't finished yet!) and imitated Sengoku's mannerism. "It was so nice of you to save Akutagawa-kun earlier today. You're such a sweet guy, A-ku-tsu."  
Akutsu cursed him both long and loud.

-

"Wouldn't that be counted as some sort of kidnapping?" a red-haired boy asked, leaning across the table and ordering his knight to move forward.  
"I don't think so." a girl with curly brown hair stated as she looked up from the book she was reading. "Harry, are you sure about this?"  
"Hermione, even you..." the black haired boy who had been in detention sighed.  
"No, she's right, you know. Why'd a Slytherin-bastard come kidnap a Hufflepuff-student? Seriously, why?"  
"How would I know, Ron." Harry said, sending his rook to take out one of Ron's pawns. "I'm just telling what happened, right?"  
"It's that violent-looking guy, right? What if he took the guy to beat him up?"  
"Well, he idid/i say that he would snap Umbridge in half." Harry mused. "But for some reason, no one looked really worried about that.  
Hermione shrugged. "It might be that they knew each other before this, since they're all transfers from the same country. Japan have a lot of people, but it's not very big in size." She then pointed to a square on the board. "If you' had moved this piece there instead, you'd have won easily, Ron." she pointed out, then continued on her previous sentence. "They might be friends."  
"No matter what you say, Hermione, that guy's _still_ in Slytherin, and people from Slytherin don't like people from other houses."  
"If you haven't seen it, I think they can." Hermione pointed out, and her two friends shrugged. "Guy's in the same house as Malfoy, that's reason enough for me." Harry muttered. He didn't like people from Slytherin, and even if people said different, he didn't believe something unless he saw it with his own eyes.

-

end chapter 8**  
**


	9. Shiraishi, Yukimura, and the start of

**Black moonlight: Chater 9 – Shiraishi, Yukimura, and the start of a relationship  
****Pairings: **Yukimura/Shiraishi, Atsushi/Mizuki**  
****Rating: **T**  
****Warnings: **Spoilers for ShinPuri 33.  
**A/N: **Shiraishi decided to not be cooperative and does the exact opposite of what I want him to. I also don't know much of the dialects in this chapter, but the words used are words that should be the right ones, according to the translations Tezz found.

* * *

"So what we need is a way to make Shiraishi-san come with us, because it'd look weird if you walked up to him and dragged him from there and down here to the dungeons. Sure, we might need to tie him up or restrain him in some way but first we should get him to come down to the dungeons willingly. Of course-" Shinji continued to ramble, and Sanada gave him a look that said he couldn't care less how much the younger teen talked. He did, however, point out that they were looking for Niou for a reason.

"Ah, if it's Niou-san, he might be with Fuji-san or Yukimura-san. I don't know if you should go into Slytherin's common-room though. I mean, after what happened last time..."

With a sigh, Sanada stopped and gave Shinji an appointed look. "Please, Ibu, don't...don't remind me..." he muttered.  
"I still think that you should apologize, though. I mean, the longer time passes the harder it'll be for you to say you're sorry. Which I can see that you are, even if you don't say so. You should apologize to both Yukimura-san and Yanagi-san. You're best friends, right? It's not any fun to be awkward between friends, really, so you should-"

"Don't repeat yourself too much." Sanada pointed out. "I'll wait here. Just go get Niou."

"Right. Says the one who has said several times 'why did I?' about both this and that. 'Why did I hit Renji?' 'Why did I lose my temper?' 'Why did I-"

"Why did I agree on letting you help me?" Sanada cut him off. "Get going. _Please_, Shinj-Ibu."

"I'm not a brit, you don't have to say Shinji Ibu. It's Ibu Shinji." Then Shinji blinked a few times, and his mouth fell slightly open. "Oh? Oooh.." Nodding to himself, he headed over to the wall that hid the door in to the Slytherin common-room. When he had given the password to the blood splattered wall, he called over his shoulder.

"Sanada-san. It's fine if you call me Shinji, just so you know."  
Sanada huffed and slipped a hand across his face as he looked away as Shinji vanished from the corridor. Why the hell did he blush, anyway?

* * *

"Yo~ Sanada~" Niou smirked. "I didn' know ya had yer own little errand-boy~" He teased and nodded towards Shinji, who gave him a confused look and started on a rant about him _not_ being Sanada-san's errand-boy.

"Niou." Sanada started, ignoring both Shinji's ranting and Niou's mutter of _stop being so scared of talking ta people_. "We know how to make Shiraishi normal again. I think."

"What do you mean that you 'think' we know? I am quite sure that he was fed with this thing you showed me, and since I did make a love potion for an antidote, we might as well try it. Niou-san, would you mind dressing up as the girl who made Shiraishi-san drink that stuff so that we can get him down here in this empty classroom? If we can't get him someplace where peple won't wonder why we're feeding him love potion, we might get into trouble and I'd say there's enough of that already. Then again, what I think usua-"

"Shinji." Sanada snapped without thinking, and Niou raised an eyebrow at the call of the younger boy's given name. Then he shrugged it off. "'f course. It's for Yukimura, so I'll do it. Now, which room'd ya say I was supposed to take the numb-skull to?"

"Numb-skull?" Sanada asked in confusion. In unison, Niou and Shinji replied "Shiraishi."

* * *

"Kuranosuke, how lovely to see you." Sara pranced up to the Shitenhouji-captain and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did you wait long?"

"Waiting for you even one second can feel like eons of time. But now that you are here, everything is fine again." Shiraishi replied dramatically. "Where are we going today, my little rose?"

"Today, we are going exploring." Sara smiled cheerfully, and Shiraishi took the hand she offered. "This way." She led him down a set of stairs, around a corner and further down. When it grew darker, Shiraishi blinked in confusion. "I thought you were afraid of the dark, Sara."

"I can handle it because I'm with Kuranosuke." She smiled and brushed her lips lightly over his. "Come now."

"Ah, I see." Shiraishi smiled back, and then stopped as he heard a voice call his name.

"Kuranosuke? Who is that gir––l?"

"Sara?" Shiraishi looked between the two identical girls. "What's going on here?"

"You––you're with a fake!" the recently appeared Sara exclaimed. "She must have taken polyjuice potion."

"How can you say that? _You_'re the one who's fake!" The Sara beside Shiraishi exclaimed in the exact same tone of voice. "Kuranosuke, don't fall for it, the one who's faking it is her!"

"I don't–– What am I supposed to––? Uwahh.." Shiraishi covered his ears and screwed his eyes shut painfully tight. His fingers bent and he let out a whining sound and fell to his knees. He clawed at his head and sobbed. "I—it hu–hurts... V-voice––s..." Letting out another strangled sound of pain, he fell forward. Firm, worn hands caught him, and the Sara that had led him towards the dungeons backed. She tripped over her own feet and fell to the hard stone-floor with a yelp. The other, recently arrived Sara looked down at a Shiraishi who was squirming in pain. "Shi-Shiraishi...?" she asked uncertainly, voice suddenly much more masculine. "He-hey! Shiraishi!"

Shiraishi, however, didn't respond to the calls of his name. Instead, he clutched his bandaged arm and fell unconscious into the now obviously not-Sara's lap with a small whimper of "Seiichi...". The real Sara watched as Niou pulled off the wig he had been wearing, and she opened her mouth to say something. The look Niou gave her, however, made her close it again, and she felt a shiver of fear run down her spine.

"You've messed with the wrong people, i_girl_/i." Niou hissed, then stood up with Shiraishi in a tight grip. He left the girl stricken with horror in the middle of the corridor.

* * *

"You did _what_?" Professor Sprout looked at the students in front of her in disbelief. "I can hardly believe my ears. Boys, what made you do something this... outrageous."

"Yukimura is my captain. Shiraishi is someone's tennis I appreciate. Yukimura loves Shiraishi. Do I need more resons? Oh, right, Sanada asked me for help, too, and saying no to him means getting a tarundoru. And if it's concerning Yukimura, it's not only _one_ slap." Niou eyed the head teacher's of Hufflepuff and Slytherin, who stood in front of him and the hospital-bed that Shiraishi was lying in. The Shitenhouji captain's left arm was tightly wrapped with bandages, and the golden gauntlet that was usually hidden beneath them was lying on the bedside-table, which was threatening to break under the pressure of the heavy item.

"Professors," Madam Pomfrey said as she huffed into the room. "Please don't cause a ruckus in here. This boy is my patient." She motioned towards Shiraishi. "But. What I'd like to know is why he was wearing i_that/_i thing." She nodded towards the gauntlet, frowning when the table fell apart. "Reparo." she waved her wand and Niou let out an 'oooh' and poked the table. It looked as good as new. Sprout, Pomfrey and Snape eyed Niou, who looked up at them and blinked. "Huh? Eh? Y'askin' _me_? I've only known the guy for like.. half a year or something. Buuut... According to Akaya and Yukimura, it was given to him by that coach of his...Osa–Osa-Haaahhh... I can't remember. They're Osaka Naniwa Shitenhouji Chuu, though. Ask the tennis-coach there."

"Well," Pomfrey crossed her arms. "I'll have to ask him when he wakes up. But just so you know, that weight has made his muscles completely uneven and caused them to get into a disarray. He will never get an even muscle-build."

"I don't care." Niou said blankly. "Pupiina." He leaned back. "I _was_ going ta go get Yukimura, because usually, Shiraishi here'd never be able to be asleep for long if he was near. Can I go get him?"

"He will be called to the headmaster's office once Mr. Shiraishi wakes up. As will you." Sprout said, and she looked at Professor Snape. "Is that fine, Professor Snape?"

"Very well." Snape said. "All involved will be calle-"

"That's about fourty of us and some others as well." someone pointed out, then huffed as he was pushed inside the room by a worried-looking Speedster. "Zaizen, stop being so nosy." Kenya commented and Zaizen frowned as he passed the teachers. "Niou-san, how's Buchou?"

"How did you-"

"Grapevine." Zaizen deadpanned. "Ibu." he then explained as he saw the confused look on Niou's face. "He asked us to see where you and Buchou had gone. Don't cling." The last part was directed towards Kenya, who clutched to Shiraishi tightly, mumbling things that they couldn't hear. "Keeenyaaa-saannn, go tell Yukimura-san that Shiraishi-buchou's here instead." Zaizen tugged at the collar to Kenya's shirt.

"Yes. I would advise you not to touch too carelessly." Madam Pomfrey said and pulled Kenya off of Shiraishi by the scruff of his neck. "He can poison you."

"Pois-but the thing about the poisonous arm's just to scare Kin-chan-"

"You haven't seen it." Niou said solemnly. "It's...gone poisonous... for real.."

Kenya and Zaizen visibly paled. Kenya looked at his best friend and then at Zaizen and Niou. "I'll..I'll go get Yukimura.." He vanished out the door just a second later.

* * *

"This is insane." Mizuki huffed and rubbed his eyes to get out the sleepy-ness from them. "We have to get up way too early in the morning, and for _herbology_, at that. What's so fun in getting dirty." He shuddered, and Atsushi chuckled in amusement at his boyfriends words. "You're just tired, Mizuki." he said, pulling an arm around the other, directing him towards the dungeons to get their books for the following herbology class.

"I am most definitley _not_i tired." Mizuki protested, then yawned so wide that his jaws groaned. Atsushi chuckled again, and nuzzled the curly locks. "Sure thing, princess mine." he snickered as Mizuki sputtered. "Would you like a scone?" he offered one of the pieces of bread he had nabbed at the breakfast-table. "You didn't eat properly."

"I don't eat breakfast." Mizuki pointed out, snatching the bread from Atsushi either way. "Oshoshi." he muttered in thanks and leaned his head against Atsushi's shoulder. Atsushi smiled and opened the door to their bedroom. "Books." the one with curly hair ordered, and Atsushi smirked. "Mizuki, you're tired, otherwise you'd pay more attention." he glanced at Fuji, who was sitting on his bed with a book in his lap. The tensai looked up at him and gave a smile. "I must say, Mizuki, that you know how to talk funny."

"Which means that you ain't got a clue to what he said." Atsushi pointed out.

"Atsushi-kun, aibe." Mizuki urged Atsushi, and the boy stood up with both their books in hand. Hai, hai." and snickered at the expression of utter confusion on Fuji's face. "Mizuki,you should talk your ben more, Fuji doesn't understand it."

"Neither did you." Mizuki muttered. "Now I can't even talk to myself in it and barely even i_think_/i in Yamagata-ben without you knowing what's on my mind." He puffed his cheeks and headed for the greenhouses, Atsushi in tow. "N dasu." Atsushi agreed. Mizuki stopped, and glared at him. "_Don't_," he groweled. "and I mean _don't_ imitate my dialect. It only makes me fall back to it so much harder."

"Kssksskss.." Atsushi snickered, and repeated "N dasu." He dashed off, Mizuki following him, swearing at him in broad Yamagata-dialect. The two rushed towards the greenhouses and tumbled across the grass. Once Mizuki caught up to the other boy, he grabbed his wrist and tugged, and Atsushi caught Mizuki against his chest before the other could fall and hit himself. Instead, they both tumbled to the ground, and Mizuki swore some more, both over Atsushi and the grass-green spots that had appeared on his clothes. "A-Atsushi-kun!" he gasped, trying to regain his breath.

"Been a while since you ran like that?" Atsushi asked, ignoring the fact that they should get up and proceed to their class. They had already passed the greenhouse they were supposed to go to, anyway, so it didn't matter to him very much.

Pulling Mizuki into a tight embrace and giving him a kiss, he noticed that they were in a nice, shadowed spot on the grass, in below a group of trees. "Wanna ditch?" he asked. It wasn't as if Mizuki wouldn't pass any test they had anyway. Because even though the boy said that he hated getting dirty, he was a farmer-kid and knew what he did. He also didn't mind working with plants once he had gotten started, Atsushi pondered. He recalled times when Mizuki had shown him how to care for this plant or how much water that plant needed to stay healthy. All the time with a wistful little smile creeping it's way up on his face.

"Atsushi-kun, we really shouldn't-" Mizuki was cut off when Atsushi kissed him again, deep and wanting. Once the boy pulled away, Mizuki panted out a low mutter. "We're ditching, you stupid dork." He pressed against Atsushi, who smirked and once more gave his usual laugh. "Kssksskss. Am I being annoying, Hajime?" he asked, hands running lower, down towards Mizuki's backside. He squeezed at it and Mizuki huffed in embarrassment. "What if someone sees, you big oaf?"

"Even though you're an exhibitionist?" Atsushi snickered, and Mizuki puffed his cheeks. "It's i_you_/i who insisted on having sex at that field-"

"Nope, it was you." Atsushi said. "_You_ showed me the field and _you_ were the one who started it. Don't try to put the blame on _me_." Mizuki made a face. "And it was also _you_ who jumped _me_i in the chapel after that church service. And at _that_ time, it was also you. Oh, and _that_ time, too. And let's not forget-"

"Aaaaatsssuuushhiiiii!" Mizuki hissed, face crimson of embarrassment. "Not. A. Word."

* * *

"Kura..." Yukimura looked down at his most beloved person, feeling something tie his throat shut. The sight reminded him of his own time in hospital, the long wait and the despair that had ripped through him. It hurt seeing Shiraishi lying asleep in a hospital bed, and it looked so foreign to him. His Shiraishi was a health-freak, he wasn't just someone who suddenly turned into a boiling pot of infection.

Sitting down on a chair beside the bed, he brushed a finger across the back of Shiraishi's hand, around it and across his palm. The bare hand, tanned but watery, twitched lightly, and Yukimura held his breath. Even if it was only a reflex, it was the first movement that Shiraishi had done since Yukimura had arrived and been left in the hospital-wing by Kenya.

He hadn't believed it, when he first heard it. But after seeing it with his own eyes, he had had no other choice. Shiraishi's hand was infected with a poison, starting from his finger-tips and slowly treading it's way upwards. And it was impossible to remove it, if believing a befuddled Madam Pomfrey was anything to go after. The poison was going to spread, and while there were potions to make it slow down, it was impossible to stop it completely. It would always be there, hopefully taking it's time, but one day, it would swallow him, and Yukimura was at a loss of what to do.

"No tiring movements" the nurse had said, and Yukimura had realized what this meant. Shiraishi wouldn't be able to play tennis anymore. And Yukimura didn't want to have to tell him this, because he knew how painful it was to lose it. And the love all of Shitenhouji had for the sport.. it was unrivaled by most, even Bouya's.

Yukimura missed him. Had missed him so much, enough to make him stop functioning properly. If he were to lose Shiraishi again, without a chance of getting him back... he would break. He thought that he would have been in pain if Shiraishi ever broke up with him, but he had never thought that he would become like this. His world revolved around Shiraishi. Tennis, his team, and Shiraishi. So much Shiraishi. "Please...don't take him from me.." he whispered, bending down over the bed and resting Shiraishi's healthy hand against his cheek. So cold... He shivered, increasingly so, until he was shivering without control and he pressed the hand closer to him, pressed his lips to it and wished for him to wake.

* * *

"This is outrageous!" Umbridge shrieked. "How can you let such students roam around as they want? Headmaster, I demand that something is done!" She looked at Dumbledore, who seemed to be little interested in her words, even though he listened attentively to every word she said. "Of course, Professor Umbridge." he said. "What did this student do again?"

"He threatened to break my wand _and_ me! It's an outrage and he ought to be punished for it!" She stomped across the room. "Threatening their professors, I can't fathom where our country is headed!"

"Take points from his house and tell him that if he does it again, you will reduce the double amount." Dumbledore stated, indication that the matter was settled. Umbridge huffed and turned, stomping out of the office in indignation. "If this is how he wants it.." she muttered. "I'll have no choice but to take it in my own hands."

Oh, yes, she was going to make him pay. He and every single one of them.

* * *

Akutsu already had problem. Jirou was clinging to his waist, happily humming some song or other. But that wasn't what was bothering him the most. No, it was the fact that the boy with fluffy blonde hair was pressing kiss upon kiss to Akutsu's back that was. And the fucking sheep didn't even know what the hell he was doing.

Or maybe he did.

The expression that Jirou made – a huge, grinning smile that reached from one ear to the other – wasn't completely innocent. Fucking fucking shit! He was not used to getting turned on by people of the same sex as him! Not that he got turned on by chicks that often either, but this was a complete first.

"Stop fucking clinging, idiot brat!" Akutsu snapped, then tensed as Jirou snuggled his face against his lower back. Fucking helllllll...!

He spun around, catching Jirou with enough surprise to get out of his grip. He pressed the shorter boy up against the wall. "You don't have to be so clingy, for Devil's sake." he growled, glaring right into Jirou's eyes. Jirou tilted his head lightly to the side, smiling innocently. "But I love Jin-chan. There's nothing wrong with showing that I do, right?"

"Yes it is." Akutsu snapped, and Jirou pursued his lips. "No." he then said, and the moment Akutsu opened his mouth to retort, Jirou's lips were on his and hungrily sucking at them. Akutsu groaned, both in surprise that he'd let his guard down enough for the brat to do that, and because it felt darn good. _Fuck!_

* * *

"Toboketa tsudashita atama ni Hi! We can go on the glory road. Rikutsu wa sutesa- Ah? Bane, what're you doing?" Ryoh stopped singing and looked at Kurobane, who sat at the pier looking out at the sea.

"Nothing, really." Bane replied, sighing.

"Right." Ryoh deadpanned, sitting down beside his friend. "You're sulking. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Bane repeated, then jumped at the suddenly sharp tone in Ryoh's voice. "Bane. Tell me."

With a somewhat frightened expression on his face, Bane looked over at Ryoh, who had crossed his arms and was looking at him intently. He wasn't wearing his cap, he noted. Not that it was unusual for Ryoh to take it off when he wasn't playing tennis, but he hadn't thought about it before. "Well... I think that.. Well... Errr, does Sae write to you?"

"Once in a while." Ryoh replied, dangling his legs over the pier's edge and his toes making ripples in the water. "Why?"

"Because he barely write to me. And when he does, he write really little." Bane muttered.

"Sounds like Atsushi's letters." Ryoh pointed out. "You know, Sae prefer talking about stuff face to face. Maybe that's it?" He didn't mention that one of the topics in his and Saeki's letters was Bane. The idiotic silverette wanted to break up with Bane, but didn't know how to do it without hurting his feelings. Ryoh had just told him in his reply that he sent the same afternoon, that of course it'll be impossible not to hurt Bane, but that he had to do it, because the longer it took, it would only hurt the idiot Tsukkomi-boy more. "Just, I dunno. Ask him about it?"

"But I can't..." Bane sighed. "It feels stupid."

They were silent for a while, then Bane turned to look at Ryoh. "You mentioned Atsushi."

"I've gotten two letters from him. And they're really detailed." Ryoh said. "Only not."

"Ah. Ain't he dating someone from his school?"

"Yeah. Mizuki." Ryoh replied. "Creepy guy. I don't get what's so good with him."

"Maaah, everyone has some type they like." Bane shrugged. "He must've liked the type already."

"No." Ryoh shook his head, hair flying in cascades around him. "He was completely uninterested before. Don't you remember? That he turned down every person that asked him out and didn't accept any chocolate at Valentines or-"

"That sounds like someone else that I know." Bane teased. Ryoh wrinkled his nose. "We're not at all alike." he stated with a puff of his cheeks. "I mean, otherwise, I'd get why he likes Mizuki."

"You're alike. Just not in the taste of people to date. Except that that's the same, too."

"I haven't even dated anyone." Ryoh pointed out. "Besides, even if I did, I wouldn't ever date a _data-player_."

"Says the one who crushes on a _data-player_." Bane snickered. "Why didn't you go to Hogwarts, anyway? The guy's there now, right?"

"He is. But now, I don't want to. Atsushi's there with Mizuki and I wouldn't be able to stand seeing them together."

"Ah, I remember now." Bane said, smirking.

"What?" Ryoh frowned at the expression.

"You, my dear Ryoh-chan, is jealous at Mizuki for dating Atsushi, and feel like he stole your brother from you."

"But he did-I mean I'm not!" Ryoh cut himself off, then huffed and stood up. Bane followed him with his gaze, then raised an eyebrow as Ryoh dove right into the sea, fully dressed and without warning. "Sulking?"

Ryoh propped his arms on the pier and lifted himself up out of the water to reach Bane's eye-level. "Shut up, Bane, so are you!" And he allowed himself to fall back into the water.

* * *

"Chinen-san desu!" Dan bounced over to the tall teen and smiled up at him. "Can you help me with something desu?"

Chinen, who had been sitting by himself in the library, studying for a test that he was going to have in Divination, looked down at the short boy. He really was the shortest person ever that he had seen, and it didn't help that they _all_ were tall in his family, including his younger siblings who were younger than Dan. "Haah... What?"

Dan blinked in confusion, and Chinen realized that he had used Okinawa-kotoba. "Ah, uhm.. I mean... What do you need help with?"

Dan blushed and looked down, fidgeting where he stood. "I can't reach desu..."

Chinen blinked, then stood up. "Ah, right... Which one?" He asked. Dan pointed. "That one and that one and that one desu." Three books... And thick ones, too.. Chinen took down them one after one, and put on the table. "Was that all of them?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Hai desu!" Dan nodded. "Ah, Chinen-san."

Chinen looked at Dan as he sat back down in his chair. Dan gathered the books in his arms. "How do I say 'thank you' in Okinawa-ben desu?"

"..." Chinen stared at Dan a short moment. "Nifee deebiru." he said, and Dan grinned. "Jya, nifee deebiru, Chinen-san desu!"

Chinen didn't understand why his heart skipped a beat at the wide happy smile he was given.

* * *

Shiraishi's eyelids twitched, and his lips parted just slightly to let a pained groan slip out from between them. He felt sudden movements beside him, and heard a murmur and an intake of breath. But he couldn't make out what the voice said.

He was floating in a sea of black cotton, and it made every sound dull, every touch to his skin numb. He didn't know where he was or who he was, but he knew that the hands around his held him there, made him feel safe and he got the feeling that everything would be alright.

He opened his eyes. They were heavily clouded and a thick curtain of grime glued the lids together, but in the end, he managed, and he saw a face hoovering above him. A worried expression was spread across the person's face, and Shiraishi lifted his hand to caress a cheek's soft skin. "I'm sorry." he said. He couldn't see who it was, because his groggy state made him disoriented, but he had a feeling that he had hurt this person deeply, and that he had much to atone for. "I'm sorry, Seiichi..." he let out, not knowing how he knew the name of the person, only being able to think that it was one pretty person, once his sight cleared. "Prettiest person in the world..." he mumbled, before everything went black again. The sight of the person stayed in his mind long after he had fallen back into unconsciousness.

Beside him, said pretty person's eyes filled with tears, and he felt his heart swell. _He said my name..._ and warm liquid spilled down his cheeks.


	10. Quidditch, hurt feelings and a meeting

**Black moonlight: Chapterr 10 – **Quidditch, hurt feelings and a meeting  
**Pairings:** YukimuraShiraishi. Hints of a few others.  
Rating: T Warnings: Fuji, Akutsu and Kin-chan would be a proper warning for this chapter, I believe. Besides the usual use of foul language.  
**A/N:**...Because I'm trying to make the mood a little lighter after last chapter... it's gone a little slow writing on it.. that's also why it's a bit... short...er than usual.. sorry.

* * *

The Quidditch-season was getting closer and closer, and with it, the first, usual death-match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
The first match of them all was, if fact, between these two houses.

Not only that, however. Besides Fuji, Slytherin had gained a new member in Akutsu. Who knew what means Fuji had used to get him to join, but in the end, he was listed as one of the beaters on the team.

Gryffindor had also received a new addition in Tooyama Kintarou, who had decided to become a Chaser. It didn't seem as if he had grasped the rules properly, though. This, however, was not something anyone really knew – except Fuji and Akutsu, as they had learned this when they had briefed the rules on the bleachers one afternoon when they had watched Jirou and Atobe play doubles against Ryoma and Momo.

Akutsu huffed in annoyance as he pulled on the coat that belonged to the quidditch uniform and gripped the bat he had been allowed to borrow until he could get his own. Not that he would get one, since it was a waste of money. And it wasn't as if he was interested in continuing playing this fucked up sports that long. The only reason he did this was because-

His thoughts were cut off as he felt someone lean against his shoulder, and without having to look, he instantly knew that it was Fuji. "What?"  
"You look good in that." Fuji smiled. "Akutagawa-kun'll like it."  
Akutsu glared at him and shoved him off of him. "The fuck do I care?"  
"Well~" Fuji chimed. "Since you like him too, you want to look good in front of him, right?"  
"I don't like him." Akutsu snapped. "I just agreed to date him because he was annoying." He glared as Fuji giggled. "i_What?_/i"  
Fuji continued to giggle, and turned away from Akutsu a little. "Nothing, really." He laughed. "It's just that you're so extremely obvious, Akutsu." He shook his head in amusement. "Really, now."  
"Fuji." Akutsu glared at him again. "Shut your mouth before I kill you."  
"Try me." Fuji retorted with a smirk.  
"Trust me, I will. Just you wait."  
"Not now, then?"  
"In a minute."  
"Hmmm..." Fuji tilted his head to the side. "How many players are there in the game?"  
"When two teams play, there's fourteen." Akutsu replied. " Why?"  
"Let's have a contest. What do you say?"  
The smirk on Fuji's face told Akutsu exactly what the other boy was thinking, and Akutsu smirked predatory.  
"You're on."

* * *

When both the teams marched out on the field, an air of tension and excitement enveloped them, and Hiyoshi sighed as Sengoku, who was sitting beside him, stood up and wolf-whistled, shouting for Akuchu~! and Jirou, on Hiyoshi's other side, shouted out spouts of calls for his boyfriend.  
Did these two have to be so loud? Were they just the same, or something?  
He sighed again, and ducked as an elbow came from his way, then groaned as a whole Sengoku landed in his lap. He glared at him, then at Atobe, who was responsible for the carrot-top's fall. "Buchou, was that necessary?" he asked, pushing Sengoku out of his lap and onto the bleachers' floorboards.  
"He was disturbing Ore-sama." Atobe replied, and Gakuto giggled as he filled in "''s mirror-time.'" He grabbed the mirror that Atobe indeed had in his hand. "Shishido, pass!"  
Shishido caught the mirror with one hand, and smirked. "Atobe, you're supposed to at least i_pretend_/i that you're interested in the game."  
"It's not tennis."  
"True." Gakuto hummed, catching the mirror as Shishido threw it back to him. Then he pouted as Tezuka took it and handed it back to Atobe. "Gakuto, try to be still, please?"  
"Dun wanna." Gakuto whined, then leaned against his boyfriend. "'s boring."  
"Yeah." Shishido poked Sengoku with his shoe as the boy got back up on his own spot on the bench. "Can't anyone do something entertaining?" he asked.  
Sengoku laughed. "Would 'someone' be me?" he asked cheerfully, tilting his head to the side and grinning. "Sure thing~" He turned a little in his seat, and put a hand at Atobe's neck. He pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled at the blonde. "Keigo-kun~ D'you know you're really cute when you're blushing~?"  
Atobe huffed and blushed, crossing his arms and turning away from Sengoku. "Shut up. Ore-sama is not fooled by such words."  
"That's also cute~" Sengoku chuckled. He wrapped an arm around Atobe. "Are you tsundere, Kei-chan?"  
"Stop with the damn nicknames, Sengoku."  
"The match's starting.." Hiyoshi remarked, but he was completely ignored by the other tennis-players around him, and he sighed another time. "Annoying..."  
Beside him, Sengoku continued to try to coax different reactions from Atobe, more and more utters of 'cute' being heard more and more frequently.

* * *

"What's Kin-chan doing?" Zaizen rose an eyebrow and followed his kouhai with his gaze. The redhead happily flew through the air, catching any ball that came close to him, and threw them towards whichever goal-ring was closest. Most often, it happened to be the Gryffindor-rings.  
Currently, though, the boy was busy not listening as he was scolded by the team captain.  
"I was more thinking of Akutsu and Fujiko.." Eiji mumbled. "I don't really get it, but they're having a knock-down-people-from-their-brooms contest, right?"  
"It's only been ten minutes of the game, Kikumaru-kun." Saeki said, but nodded. "But considering Fuji's expression, that's the case." He nodded some more, until Bunta tugged at his ear. "Head; freeze~" he chimed, and Saeki blinked, and inclined his head slightly towards the other boy. "Bunta-kun?"  
"Hmmm~?"  
"When did you braid my hair?"  
Bunta only grinned and tugged at a tiny, white braid.  
"Is it really that much hair to braid?" Atsushi asked, and Saeki turned to give him a dark look.  
"Ksskss~" Atsushi chuckled. "Are you mad at me, Sae~?" he chimed in a teasing tone.  
"No." Saeki turned back to look down as the match was about to start up again. Had the players Fuji and Akutsu knocked out woken up? It seemed like it, at least.

* * *

Fuji hummed lightly as he looked at one of the players he had knocked down previously. Well, now he had more people to knock down again, but he had wanted the air empty of people so that he could concentrate on knocking down Akutsu. When the game started once again, he zipped past people, ducked a bludger that was aimed at him and snickered as it hit a Gryffindor-player in the back. The girl tumbled down from her broom, but she caught it just before it got out of her reach.  
"Tch."  
Fuji smirked. "Akutsu-kun, you should aim more carefully." he sang, and Akutsu growled. "Shut the fuck up, creep."  
"I'm not that much of a creep. Just ask Niou." Fuji flew closer to Akutsu, and they both ignored the fact that the game was still going on around them.  
"Fuck you. The guy's your fucking victim or somethin', so don't you try that with me."  
"Hmmm... My victim, you say?" Fuji laughed lightly. "You really say some funny things, Akutsu."

Suddenly, shouts were heard, and Akutsu and Fuji had to tear apart from their conversation, as a loud "Yeeeeey!" was heard, and Kintarou whizzed past them. They both looked after him with wide eyes, as the redhead whirled around them like a storm. The judge was following him, and was shouting at him to stop and land, as were some of the other players from Gryffindor. But Kintarou, however, continued to fly around as if he were possessed, laughing loudly as he avoided arms and spells that tried to catch him.

Akutsu redirected a quaffle that had gotten off course, and managed to hit Kintarou in the back of his head. "Oi, fucking annoying brat! Don't go fucking interrupt people's bloody arguments, dammit!" he shouted as Kintarou stopped in surprise at being hit, more than anything else. "Heeeh, s'rry, or something, nii-chan. But that wasn't a very hard shot, was it?"  
"Why you-" Akutsu was just about to go punch the kid, when Fuji stopped him. "Maa, maa, Akutsu. He's got a head like a stone, so it's not that weird." He smiled.

"Tch." Akutsu snorted and returned to the ground.

* * *

"I just can't believe they _canceled_ the game!" A freckly redhead exclaimed as he walked up towards the castle with his friends. "What's up with those people!"

"It seems they don't know the rules." a girl with brown hair said.

"Hermione, how can someone i_not_/i know how to play quidditch!"

"Ron..." Hermione and Harry, a black-haired boy with glasses, chorused.

"What?" Ron looked at them. "Seriously."

"No, it's not 'seriously'. They're obviously not from wizard families, so you can't blame them." Hermione shook her head.

"Even I didn't know about it until I got here." Harry stated. He wasn't very pleased with the outcome, either, and Ron's nervousity prior to the match and him crashing after it was announced that the game was canceled and would be resumed another day hadn't helped. So much for a debut match, he guessed.

"'Even I', Harry?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. "It sounds a bit odd, hearing you say that."

"Maybe they just don't play quidditch in Japan." Harry suggested, not bothering commenting on Hermione's words.

"They do, though." Ron mused. "They've got a good team, too."

"There is no reason they wouldn't know the rules. Isn't it a requirement?" Hermione added, looking at the other two.

"Yeah, it is. We have run-through of the rules and everything, to make sure that the new members know them and stuff." Harry nodded. He looked around, and his face lit up. "Hey, look."

"What?" the other two turned the direction he pointed.

"I think Hagrid might be back."

* * *

"Kin-chan! I heard what you were doing!"

Kintarou shrank into his seat and tried to turn invisible. In front of him stood Shiraishi, dressed in a too big pajama that he had borrowed from Chitose while in the hospital wing, and the captain of Shitenhouji was far from pleased.

"Tell me! Why did you join the team?"

"But..." Kintarou pulled his shoulders to his ears and looked down at his hands, which were fisted around his pants. "...it seemed like fun..."

"Without knowing the rules, you joined in, and caused a complete mess out of it." Shiraishi crossed his arms and winced as the friction made the bandages wrapped around his left to move slightly. Yukimura patted him on the back, and pulled him into his lap.

"You're causing quite a scene as well, Kura." he said softly, concern filling his eyes. "We're not alone, dear."

"I know that! But Kin-chan need to learn to reflect on his mistakes right away!" Shiraishi protested, once more locking his gaze at Kintarou. "Well?"

"I... actually know the rules... a bit.. Fuji and Akutsu helped me learn them, and there was reviewing of them at practice..." Kintarou fidgeted, and looked up at Shiraishi, uncertain what he should say.

"So you ignored the rules, then." Shiraishi said darkly. "You ignored the rules and caused trouble for everyone."

"But I wasn't the only one who-"

"Kintarou!" Shiraishi snapped, and the younger boy winced. "What Fuji-kun and Akutsu-kun do has absolutely i_nothing_/i to do with your actions!"

"Shi-Shiraishi..." Kintarou sniffed a little, and Akaya, who sat opposite of where Kintarou was sitting, waved a hand in the air. "Shiraishi-san, I think you're scaring him. And without any threats about your poisonous arm, too."

Shiraishi froze, and glanced at Akaya, before turning on his heel and walking right out of the great hall, his bare feet slapping against the stone-floor in irritation. Yukimura looked after him worriedly, then shot Akaya a look. Akaya winced, and bowed down his head. "Sorry..." he mumbled, and Yukimura crossed his arms. "Tell that to Kura later." and he turned to follow Shiraishi.

Akaya fidgeted, and Zaizen, sitting beside him, sighed. "Good job, idiot."

* * *

Yukimura followed Shiraishi, and was soon able to catch up to him. "Kura!"

Shiraishi turned around, and Yukimura walked up to him, pulling him into a tight embrace and buried a hand in Shiraishi's hair. The fabric on the borrowed pajama felt foreign against his fingertips, and he could just imagine how it felt for Shiraishi, who usually slept practically in the nude. "It's alright." he mumbled, and didn't comment as Shiraishi buried his face against his shoulder, and tears fell against his skin and shirt. "Akaya didn't mean to hurt you, I promise."  
"That's not... I know... But that's not why I..." Shiraishi pulled away.

"Kura?" Yukimura looked at Shiraishi in confusion, and the other captain looked up, tears filling his eyes and spilling over. "I... Seii, I can't touch you...! Wi-with this hand..." He lifted his left hand and looked at it as it shivered violently. "With this hand... I can't touch you..."

"That's... Kura... That's not—-"

"I just can't-!"

"Shiraishi Kuranosuke!" Yukimura snapped, and Shiraishi winced. "Are you or are you not the captain of the Shitenhouji tennis club? Are you or are you not the one called 'Bible'? Are you or are you," his voice softened slightly. "The Child of God's boyfriend?"

Shiraishi looked at him with wide eyes, and again, the tears flowed freely. "Seiichi... I.. I am..."

"Good." Yukimura nodded, and pulled Shiraishi into another embrace. "You're Kami no Ko's Bible, and you better remember that. There's no better match for me than you."

"Th-thank you..." Shiraishi mumbled, and he obediently followed Yukimura as he was led elsewhere.

* * *

"I'm gonna be killed.." Akaya shrank away, and Zaizen glanced at him. "Well, it's your own fault." he commented.

"But I don't want to. I made Buchou angry at me."

"He's not the only one," Zaizen stated. "he's annoying and can be creepy most of the times, but he's still my captain, Kirihara." Akaya winced and looked down. "Then what'm I supposed to do?"

"Say you're sorry." Zaizen said. "And eat your dinner. It's getting cold."

"...hai..."

"Ah, tasty thing!" Kintarou exclaimed, stabbing his fork right into a piece of meat that Akaya just had placed on his plate. "You basssss-tard?" He looked up as the meat once again landed on his plate.

"Sorry, Wakame."

"Who the hell're you calling 'wakame'?" Akaya snapped, and his head snapped up. "My name's Akay—ah?"

"Lili-chan, ye're mean. I wanted to have that food." Kintarou pouted, then puffed his cheeks as he went ignored by Krauzer.

"UzaUza..." Akaya growled. He shot to his feet. "Why the hell're you here?"

"I'm a student here." Krauzer replied. He frowned. "Don't call me UzaUza, Wakame."

"Well don't go around calling me wakame then!" Akaya snapped.

As they continued to bicker, Zaizen sighed and nodded in greeting as Kamio sat down by them.

Kamio nodded back, then looked at Akaya and Krauzer in confusion. "Lovers' spat?"

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
